


Р-р-р!

by WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018/pseuds/WTF_Kuroko_no_Basuke_2018
Summary: Харе сильно не везло, пока он не встретил Сето.





	1. Chapter 1

День у Хары не задался. Если разобраться, не задалась вся неделя, а то и месяц: на днях его бросили сразу две девушки, с работой неприятности происходили постоянно, а сегодня он перед выходом из дома опрокинул на себя чашку кофе. Любимая чашка разбилась, новые белые джинсы были безвозвратно испорчены, и ноги Хара обжег. Чашка была с какими-то забавными поросятами — ее вместе с глубоким блюдцем подарила мама на новоселье. Зло фыркая, Хара сгреб осколки поросят в мусорку и еще полчаса страдал над полкой с джинсами: других белых у него не было, а он хотел именно белые. На встречу с ребятами он безнадежно опоздал.

Хара ехал в метро, и мерные покачивания поезда убаюкивали его. В вагоне он чувствовал себя в безопасности: огромный серебряный корпус, несущийся сквозь город на большой скорости, внутри — незнакомые люди. Так много потенциальных опасностей, что бояться нечего. Кроме того, здесь Харе нечего было ронять, не обо что споткнуться, не обо что обжечься. Последний месяц — или два — Хара регулярно ударялся о поручни, но к этому он уже привык и смирился. Все лучше, чем дома, где и чашки, и тарелки, и лампы, и чего только нет. И все всегда готово упасть — обычно Харе на ногу.

Он все крутил в голове, как же так могло получиться с Томоко и Наоки. Он встречался с обеими не потому что не мог выбрать, а потому что хотел встречаться именно с обеими. Это было весело, и Харе нравилось чувствовать к себе столько внимания. Он все продумал: девочки жили на разных концах Токио, работали на разных концах Токио, увлекались разным — Томоко танцами, а Наоки кулинарией — и даже одежду выбирали разных марок. У Томоко были длинные каштановые волосы, которые она осветляла до оттенка гречишного меда каким-то травяным настоем (Хара этим живо интересовался, ему-то приходилось осветляться страшной химией), красивые ноги и страстная любовь к дорамам. Хара водил ее в кино. В кинотеатрах было темно, уютно, а под мелодрамы — он отлично знал — девочки становились податливей, и Томоко не была исключением. У Наоки были короткие иссиня-черные волосы, сама она была невысокой — ее макушка едва доставала Харе до груди. Она обожала готовить и была такой веселой и активной, что Хара сам себе казался спокойным и тихим человеком. С Наоки ему было хорошо.

Как эти две девочки могли встретиться в огромном Токио, познакомиться и подружиться, Хара не представлял. Еще меньше он представлял, как они могли пойти именно в тот торговый центр, где Хара в это время искал белые джинсы — те самые, что теперь валялись дома с подсыхающим кофейным пятном. Конечно, девочки заболтались и свернули в мужской отдел. Чтобы встретить там Хару.

Если раньше все расставания с девушками для Хары проходили с позиции силы — кто бы кого ни бросал, плакала все равно она, — то в этот раз никакой силы на его стороне не было и в помине. Томоко и Наоки объединились в праведном гневе, и Хара позорно сбежал от них в примерочную. Будь прокляты эти джинсы. Будь проклята эта черная полоса.

Он ехал на традиционную встречу с коллегами: они собирались раз в пару недель и делились информацией о клубах, хозяевах, с кем стоит работать, а с кем лучше не связываться. Закончив университет, Хара начал на постоянной основе работать диджеем. Он не раз слышал мнение: «Сделайте хобби своей работой и будете счастливы». Примерно так с ним и случилось: подработка на время учебы превратилась в полноценный заработок. Теперь Хара платил за себя сам, чем страшно гордился. Квартиру, правда, все-таки подарили родители — на двадцатилетие. Но Хара сам ее потихоньку обставил и исправно платил по счетам. «Я — серьезный и взрослый человек», — думал он и сам себе не верил.

Когда он наконец добрался до забегаловки, в которой они обычно собирались, ребята уже покончили с обедом и перешли к пиву с крекерами: обмен информацией только начался. Хара торопливо поздоровался и поспешил к стойке сделать заказ. Он был бы не прочь поесть — с самого утра успел перехватить только онигири с угрем — но сидеть с набитым ртом, когда остальные разговаривают, ему не хотелось.

— Пиво, пожалуйста, — попросил он хозяина изакаи.

— Пиво закончилось, извините.

— Так не бывает, — не поверил Хара. Сегодня была не пятница, но все же — почти вечер рабочего дня. Пиво просто не могло закончится в такое время.

— Не бывает, — согласился хозяин. — Но его нет.

Хара впал в легкий ступор. Хозяин чуть наклонился к нему и, прикрыв ладонью рот, прошептал:

— Представляете, пару минут назад в подсобке разбилось несколько ящиков пива. Я только что отдал последнюю бутылку парню перед вами.

— Удивительно, — только и ответил Хара. На самом деле ничего удивительного в этом не было: он зашел, и пиво в ту же минуту самоуничтожилось. Конечно, Хара вполне мог прожить и без пива, он вообще не очень-то его любил, но что за напасть?

— Хотите что-нибудь другое?

— Яблочный сок?

Хозяин покачал головой.

— Апельсиновый?

И снова.

— Зеленый чай? — уже без особой надежды спросил Хара. Он заранее пытался представить, что могло приключиться с чаем.

— Это всегда! — заулыбался хозяин, явно довольный, что наконец может принять заказ.

Хара вернулся к ребятам. Почти каждого из них он знал не первый год — Токио был намного меньше, чем могло показаться, и они так или иначе пересекались, а иногда выступали вместе, если вечеринка была большой. Когда Хара только решил попробовать заняться диджеингом, для него эти встречи были чем-то сродни обучающим курсам: не как делать музыку, а как делать все остальное, чтобы делать музыку. Клубы приглашали диджеев по рекомендациям, но и диджеи нанимались только в проверенные места. Впрочем, в последние пару месяцев Хару эта система нисколько не спасала, он постоянно напарывался на недобросовестных хозяев клубов, проблемы с аппаратурой, которые тут же пропадали, стоило вернуться домой и еще раз все проверить, неисправный кондиционер, тупого охранника, который не узнавал диджея в парне с наушниками на шее и пультом под мышкой. Что-нибудь было всегда.

Стоило ему присесть на свободное место, как со стороны стойки на всю забегаловку провозгласили: «Зеленый чай», и пришлось идти его забирать. Ребята проводили Хару удивленными взглядами.

— Перешел на здоровый образ жизни? — хмыкнул Сатору, когда он вернулся.

— У них кончилось пиво. И сок, — Хара хмуро отпил из чашки. Чай оказался вкусным.

— Так не бывает, — повторил его слова Джиро — именно он когда-то привел Хару в эту компанию.

— Вот и я так сказал, — кивнул Хара. — Но пива все равно нет.

— Чудеса, — заключил Сатору.

— Невезение, — покачал головой Хара. Он был уверен, что ящики пива не разбиваются просто так, а вот из-за него — запросто.

— Кстати о невезении, — Джиро пихнул Хару в бок, и остальные притихли. — Я тут слышал историю о том, как один диджей перед самым началом вечера шел к пульту и споткнулся о провода. И упал — все видели.

— А ты слышал, что этому диджею не заплатили как следует в клубе, который ты рекомендовал? — ощетинился Хара. Джиро он ни в чем не винил, но так глумиться над ним не смел никто. Они даже не были друзьями. Никто из них.

— Со мной хозяин был вежлив, — Джиро отхлебнул пива. — И там же был не только ты. Эй, Ясу, тебе Такаши-сан нормально заплатил?

Ясу, как обычно, молча наблюдавший за ними, кивнул. Он меньше всех участвовал в разговорах, но внимательно слушал и запоминал, кто где был и что с кем случилось. Хара был уверен, если Ясу спросить, тот без запинки ответит, где и в какие дни Хара работал в позапрошлом месяце.

— Ну, значит, это я такой, — пожал плечами Хара.

Все было нормально. Никто не причинял ему настоящего вреда, денег вполне хватало, и взрослая жизнь в принципе оказалась довольно простой штукой. Только Хара устал. Спотыкаться, быть причиной разбитых ящиков пива, сломанных кондиционеров и испорченных белых штанов. Вот за что-за что, а за них было действительно обидно: Хара не только потратил несколько часов на поиски, но еще и потерял ради них сразу двух девочек. Он найдет еще — и штаны, и девочек, и даже мальчиков — но как же это все его утомило.

Джиро, неофициальный председатель их встреч, переключился с Хары на остальных. Хара слушал, уткнувшись в свою чашку, и отмечал знакомые названия клубов и хорошие отзывы. Почти каждый он мог бы оспорить, рассказать гадостей про хозяина, охранника, условия работы и что-нибудь еще — бесконечное «что-нибудь». Но он молчал, потому что был уверен: все эти неприятности — его. Ни с кем другим они не произойдут.

Остаток встречи он так и просидел, разглядывая чаинки на дне чашки. На прошлой встрече — пару недель назад — ему тоже было что сказать, и он точно так же смолчал и теперь чувствовал, что ничего не забылось. Неудачи накапливались в нем темной густой дрянью и оттягивали на себя силы и внимание. И Хара становился еще более неуклюжим, неловким и просто дураком.

 

Они разошлись, когда улицы заполнились спешащими с работы людьми. Хара сегодня был свободен, а потому решил пройтись. Движение сквозь поток людей, плотный, разнонаправленный, его успокаивало. Это было почти так же, как ехать в метро — может случиться абсолютно что угодно, и потому бояться нечего. Раньше — всего каких-то несколько недель назад, но словно бы очень давно — Хара ловко лавировал в толпе, совсем об этом не задумываясь. Теперь же он сосредоточенно следил, как бы никому не наступить на ногу. Спустя пять минут почти медитативной прогулки Хара на полном ходу врезался в кого-то, засмотревшись на асфальт. Он медленно поднял голову, надеясь, что получится выдавить из себя извинения вместо проклятий, но слова комом застряли в горле. Перед ним собственной персоной стоял Сето Кентаро. Тот самый… Хара не нашел подходящих слов и выбрал нейтральное «бывший одноклассник». Тот самый бывший одноклассник, о да.

— Сето, — наконец сказал он.

— Хара, — кивнул Сето. Он выглядел растерянным.

Они не виделись с самого выпуска — уже лет восемь. Хара разглядывал его, и Сето выглядел таким… Сето. Даже прическа у него почти не изменилась, он все так же зачесывал волосы назад, открывая высокий лоб с родинкой посередине. Хара даже не знал, что могло бы измениться в Сето — за восемь лет, да хоть за все двадцать! Можно подумать, тот перестал бы носить классические плащи и пить кофе ведрами. Хара был уверен — нет. Сето есть Сето. Хара чувствовал, что щеки его словно бы автоматически пытаются покраснеть. Если бы ему сейчас было восемнадцать, как тогда, он бы и впрямь залился краской. Теперь же просто был в смятении.

— Рад тебя видеть, — сказал Сето ровно. Голос у него тоже не изменился.

— И я, — механически согласился Хара и тут же спохватился: — Извини, что врезался.

— Ничего.

Они стояли посреди оживленной улицы, и толпа обтекала их, словно вода камень. Хара шагнул ближе к Сето, стараясь занимать как можно меньше места. Он не знал, что сказать. Что сделать?

«Какая неудача, — билась мысль в голове Хары, — какая удача».

— Ты куда-то спешишь? — и снова Сето вырвал его из размышлений. Тот Сето, которого Хара помнил, был куда менее инициативным.

«Все-таки что-то меняется».

— Нет, я просто гулял.

— Здесь? — Сето удивленно вскинул брови и обвел взглядом улицу.

— Ну да.

Хара вдруг почувствовал себя неловко. В последнее время он общался с людьми, которые неплохо его знали, и никто из них не удивился бы, что ему нравится шататься по улицам в час пик. «Это же Хара», — подумали бы они. Хара видел в этом свободу. Признание его права быть собой. Вот таким вот любителем шумных мест. И много чего еще.

А Сето знал его — ведь знал же? — но при этом уже недостаточно, чтобы не задавать вопросов и просто подумать: «Это же Хара».

— Это же я, — подсказал Хара и невольно улыбнулся, когда лицо Сето озарило понимание.

— Ах да, — сказал он и тоже улыбнулся.

— А ты? Спешишь? — Хара не хотел упускать возможность, которую Сето так запросто ему предложил.

— Иду с работы, — Сето кивнул на свой ультра-классический портфель, который четко говорил: «Я принадлежу человеку, который работает в каком-то очень крутом офисе. И бумажки внутри меня — очень крутые». — Не спешу. Хочешь поужинать?

— Я знаю здесь пару неплохих мест, — Хара опять чувствовал, как щеки и уши отчаянно пытаются загореться. Но нет. Он взрослый и серьезный человек, а серьезнее Сето только эпидемия чумы. Все это было давно — да и не было ничего.

— Веди, — Сето опять улыбнулся, и Хара поспешно отвернулся и зашагал вперед.

Он привел Сето в традиционный ресторан, где иногда завтракал, проспавшись после рабочей ночи и заработав неплохие деньги. Хара решил, что обладателю такого портфеля цены здесь покажутся вполне приемлемыми. Они уселись друг напротив друга, и Хара в несчетный раз порадовался своей челке, благодаря которой мог позволить себе спокойно смотреть на Сето. Возможно, тот видел взгляд Хары, но так было спокойнее. Он разглядывал все такое же худое, скуластое лицо, странную родинку, которая была словно важная отметка, а не случайное пятно пигмента, тепло-серые глаза, как всегда немного прикрытые. Сето изучал меню. Хара помнил его наизусть и знал, что закажет. Сето наклонился, вчитываясь в описание блюда, и прядка волос упала ему на лоб. Сето убрал ее, но она снова упала. Харе вдруг показалось, что это какой-то жестокий розыгрыш: восемь лет. Восемь. Университет, работа, куча новых знакомых, друзей, компаний, знаний, опыта, привычек, воспоминаний, чужих постелей и запахов, а Сето все так же не может совладать с этой упрямой прядкой.

— Я выбрал, — оповестил Сето, дочитав меню до конца.

— Саке? — если на встрече с ребятами Хара брал пиво просто за компанию, то сейчас он действительно хотел выпить.

— Можно, — согласился Сето. — Немного.

Хара не нашел, что сказать. Будь это кто угодно другой, на ум пришло бы не меньше сотни шуточек, в основном плоских и пошлых. Пошутить пошло про Сето в большей степени означало пошутить над самим собой. Хара таким не занимался, кроме того, жизнь и так от души забавлялась над ним в последнее время.

Когда им принесли еду, все сразу стало проще. Можно было довольно мычать о том, как все вкусно, спрашивать, что Сето взял себе, и как ему вообще это место. Можно было между делом выспросить, где он работает. И ответить на такой же вопрос. «Везде», — сказал Хара самодовольно. Ему хотелось похвастаться, хотя он понимал, что такой серьезный человек как Сето вряд ли оценит музыкальный фриланс. Сето улыбнулся и сказал, что Харе это подходит идеально. 

Сето же работал в фирме отца, окончив перед этим экономический.

— Предсказуемо, — фыркнул Хара и добавил: — И очень тебе подходит.

— Ну да, — Сето ему, кажется, не поверил.

— Общаешься с кем-нибудь из наших?

У Хары был миллион вопросов к Сето. И в этот миллион не входили стандартные вопросы о бывших одноклассниках: Харе было плевать. Сам он ни с кем из них не общался, лишь иногда забредая на их странички в соцсетях. Но он не мог, просто не мог задать по-настоящему важные вопросы, их было слишком много, за годы они свалялись в огромный ком, и Хара с трудом мог сформулировать хоть что-нибудь из этого кома. Еще ему было страшно. Но со страхом Хара привык не считаться. Выходить за пульт в первый раз было страшно, начинать жить одному было страшно, впервые засунуть свой член в живого человека — еще как. Хара знал, что страх — это морок, через который нужно во что бы то ни стало перешагнуть.

— Почти нет, — ответил Сето. Он как раз доел основное блюдо. — Изредка переписываемся с Ханамией и все. А ты?

— Нет, — Хара покачал головой. Он вдруг подумал, что если бы ему захотелось, если бы он перешагнул страх, они могли бы вот так ужинать каждую среду уже несколько лет. На остальных было плевать, но избегать Сето Хара приучился специально.

Он еще раз всмотрелся в лицо Сето — впалые щеки, прямой красивый нос, губы, не полные и не тонкие, не слишком широкие, какие надо. Сето поглядел ему прямо в глаза, и Хара невольно тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя этот взгляд. Похоже, Сето было отлично видно сквозь челку. Хара подозвал официанта и попросил принести саке — Сето же не сказал «нет». С пары бутылочек они не опьянеют, но так Хара получит хоть какую-то индульгенцию, чтобы спросить:

— С предками живешь? — безобидный вопрос, в котором — миллион. «Живешь один?» «Живешь с кем-то?» «Кто этот человек? Сосед? Невеста? Любовник? Ты гей?» «У меня когда-то был шанс?» «Есть ли он сейчас?»

Хара всего этого не формулировал. Он просто чувствовал: в нем пульсировал ком вопросов, всего невысказанного, всего, что он испугался когда-то спросить. И это было эхо прошлого, эхо неразрешенного, эхо шрамов, которые Хара нанес себе сам, по глупости и во избежание еще большей боли.

— Один, — Сето подлил себе и Харе саке. — Но родителей навещаю раз в две недели, к брату тоже в гости хожу.

— Надо же, — удивился Хара. Сам он уже давно перешел на видеозвонки с родителями и мессенджеры с братьями. У всех была своя жизнь, к чему бегать по гостям, когда можно позвонить или написать?

— У нас так принято, — только и сказал Сето.

Хара вздохнул и перешагнул через страх — пересел к Сето поближе. Теперь между ними был только угол стола.

— Так лучше слышно, — пояснил он с легкой улыбкой — надеясь, что она именно такая, а не кривая и натужная.

— Конечно, — кивнул Сето.

Их колени соприкасались под столом, и Хара снова и снова напоминал себе, что ему уже не просто за двадцать: математика говорила, что ему ближе к тридцати. А значит, он не может краснеть как влюбленный школьник. У него просто не получится, правда же? Да он и не влюблен. Хара подергал ворот своей футболки. Тот был совсем свободным, растянутым по последней моде, но все равно будто бы давил на горло. Саке было вкусным и согревало изнутри, но скорее из-за того, что они пили его теплым, а не из-за алкоголя. Сето вдруг протянул к Харе руку, быстро, почти молниеносно, схватил за запястье и отцепил его пальцы от ворота футболки. Хара тяжело и шумно выдохнул.

— Извини, — Сето тут же отпустил его руку. Щеки у него самую малость зарозовели — наверняка из-за саке.

— Ладно, — сказал Хара тихо. На «Все в порядке» выдержки ему не хватило. 

— Попросим счет?

— Да.

«Какой короткий и страшный вечер», — думал Хара.

«Он не спросил, живу ли я с предками», — думал Хара еще, и все его мысли крутились вокруг этого момента. Незаданный вопрос, воплотивший в себя все.

Они расплатились и вышли из ресторана. Улицу окутала темнота, плотная из-за влажного летнего воздуха. Хара остановился у выхода, сделав вид, что у него немного затекли ноги. Он уперся руками в колени, вгляделся в асфальт, но на самом деле — внутрь себя. Что он теряет? Да ничего. Они больше не увидятся, распрощаются вот прямо сейчас.

«Он смотрел на меня», — сказал себе Хара. Он намеренно избегал называть Сето по имени, потому что это был совсем разный масштаб: «Сето смотрел» и «Он смотрел».

«Прикасался, улыбался, предложил поужинать», — перечислял Хара. Он чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым человечком, столкнувшимся с непосильной вычислительной задачей. Как если бы на обычном калькуляторе пытались вычислить — что там вычисляют гении математики?

«Ничего я не теряю», — решил Хара и выпрямился.

Сето терпеливо его ждал. Он стоял, сунув руки в карманы, и Хара видел, что они сжаты в кулаки. Ничего он не терял.

— Сето, — позвал он, и это было тем самым называнием.

— Хара, — позвал Сето в ответ.

Хара прикрыл глаза. Последнее, что он запомнил — на улице вокруг них не было ни души. Позже он пытался вспомнить, как это случилось, как началось, но ничего не выходило. Хара помнил, как прикрыл глаза, а следом за этим он уже целовал Сето, и Сето целовал его. Харе хотелось проорать ему в рот — что-нибудь — только так можно было выразить ту бурю, что поднялась в нем и сдавила все внутренности. Хара вжал Сето в какую-то стену, схватил за воротник рубашки и целовал так грубо и суматошно, словно на самом деле пытался залезть в Сето целиком. Сето отвечал ему тем же, цепляясь за волосы Хары на затылке.

Хара не знал, как и почему они прекратили. Он не знал больше ничего. Казалось, что он отсидел вовсе не ноги — хотя это и было враньем — а все тело и прежде всего голову. По коже бегали мурашки. Сето взял его за руку. Щеки у него были по-настоящему красными, взгляд — ошалевшим. Хара хотел спросить, куда Сето собрался идти, но с неожиданной ясностью понял: Сето понятия не имеет. Так же, как и сам Хара, Сето сейчас не знал совершенно ничего.

— Я живу недалеко, — предложил Хара. Страха в нем как ни бывало.

— Веди, — кивнул Сето.

«Как хорошо, — подумал Хара, — что мы не будем об этом говорить».

Говорить ему не хотелось — ни сейчас, ни после. Были вещи, говорить о которых не стоило. Их нужно было делать и чувствовать.

Они дошли до метро, хотя Хара с трудом мог вспомнить, как же они шли — держась за руки, это точно, но где сворачивали, где переходили дорогу? Он ни разу не споткнулся и ни во что не врезался. Это даже настораживало. В вагоне оказалось почти пусто. До дома Хары было всего четыре остановки, и он жестом предложил Сето постоять. Они неслись в огромном серебряном поезде на бешеной скорости, и в этом было столько разных опасностей, что Хара впервые за весь вечер почувствовал умиротворение. Он уцепился за руку Сето и бездумно водил пальцами по его ладони. Сето смотрел ему в глаза, изредка отворачивался к окну, шевелил рукой, иногда поезд качало, и они заваливались друг на друга — совсем немного. 

От метро до квартиры Хары было ровно пятьсот шестьдесят три шага, и Хара с точностью до секунды знал, когда бомба детонирует. А сейчас он стоял в мерно покачивающемся вагоне и вспоминал миллионы прошлых совместных поездок на метро — им с Сето было по пути из школы, — во время которых не смел даже лишний раз посмотреть, чтобы не сделать себе хуже.

Пятьсот шестьдесят три шага Хара не запомнил. Сето толкнул его к стене, стоило только запереть дверь. Хара с грохотом уронил вешалку и с облегчением фыркнул Сето в губы: странная неуклюжесть была на месте. Они торопливо целовались, то и дело сталкиваясь носами — и Хара целовал Сето в нос, потом в щеки и наконец в губы. В старшей школе, когда все это произошло, когда Сето произошел с Харой, Хара ни с кем не целовался. Гулял с девочками, водил их в кино, в кафе и на репетиции тогдашней группы, но до поцелуев никогда не доходило. Хара не избегал их специально — так получалось. После выпуска все резко изменилось: не видя Сето каждый день, Хара вздохнул полной грудью — начал ходить к своим девочкам в гости и наконец попробовал с парнем. Теперь ему казалось, что с момента его первой, болезненной влюбленности и до первого поцелуя — совсем не с Сето — поцелуи в нем накапливались. С пятнадцати до восемнадцати лет они откладывались где-то внутри, чтобы теперь вырваться наружу и смести их обоих бешеным ураганом. 

Хара трогал Сето, водил ладонями по его бокам, щупал живот и грудь, сжимал пальцами плечи и спускался по спине к заднице, почему-то не смея тронуть ягодицы. Где-то внутри себя Хара все еще никак не мог поверить в происходящее, в то, что перед ним в самом деле теплый, живой, настоящий Сето, который тяжело дышит, цепляется за волосы Хары, гладит его по спине, задирает футболку, осторожно касается пальцами оголившейся кожи, целует в шею, целует в губы, толкается языком в рот. Хара чувствовал, что задыхается, что не может дышать: на это просто не было ни сил, ни времени. 

Сето вжимался в него — весь в дорогой ткани и пуговицах: галстук, рубашка, брюки, пиджак, — и Харе хотелось просто выдернуть Сето из костюма. С его собственной одеждой все было намного проще: джинсы и так сваливались, футболка была тонкой и растянутой. Хара попытался стянуть джинсы, не отвлекаясь от поцелуя. Он зацепил пальцами ноги штанину и дернул вниз, и у него даже почти получилось, но Сето вдруг зачем-то положил Харе руки на бедра, придерживая джинсы на месте.

— Что?.. — голос Хару не слушался, и больше он ничего произнести не смог.

— Подожди, — хрипло ответил Сето. Он глубоко вздохнул и на миг прижался лбом ко лбу Хары, вглядываясь в его глаза сквозь челку. От этого у Хары на загривке собрались мурашки, и захотелось стоять так вечно.

Сето вздохнул еще раз и опустился перед Харой на колени. Он прижался лицом к его бедру, потерся щекой и ухом с одной стороны, с другой. Хару почему-то затрясло. Сето поднял голову, и в его прямом взгляде Хара увидел чудовищное отражение всего, что творилось внутри у него самого. Сето кусал губы, облизывался, терся лицом о бедра и пах Хары, крепко сжимал пальцами его икры и смотрел снизу вверх так, что становилось страшно. 

Харе хотелось встать перед Сето на колени. Ему нравилось, что они одного роста, это было важно. Если Сето стоял перед Харой на коленях, Хара тоже должен был встать на колени перед ним. И наоборот. Хара не мог ничем это объяснить. Он осторожно шевельнул ногами, надеясь, что Сето поймет и отстранится. Сето поглядел на него сначала непонимающе, но стоило им встретиться взглядами, как он отпустил ноги Хары и немного подвинулся. Хара опустился на пол, и они снова стали одного роста.

— Вот так — правильно, — произнес Хара тихо. У них с Сето было… что-то, и все же они слишком долго прожили порознь, а Харе хотелось максимального понимания, максимальной близости.

— Да, — согласился Сето и снова потянулся к губам Хары.

Они целовались несколько минут, и Харе казалось, что он может продолжать это бесконечно долго. Сето стянул с него футболку, Хара распахнул на Сето рубашку и распустил галстук. Ремень, брюки, джинсы, и трахаться можно прямо здесь. На мысли о трахаться Хара буксовал: невозможно было вообразить себе то, о чем он так отчаянно когда-то мечтал. Сето накрыл руками его грудь и принялся тискать соски. Хара пытался ответить тем же, но руки дрожали, и получалось только хвататься за бока Сето, проглатывая стыдные стоны. 

Колени начинали ныть из-за жесткого пола, и Хара, уцепившись за утекающее сознание, поспешил поставить себе условие: «Либо сейчас же лечь, либо сейчас же встать». Он приоткрыл глаза, оглядел Сето — в сотый раз за вечер, но этим нереально было насытиться — и отстранился. Им обоим уже было ближе к тридцати, они взрослые, а значит, вполне могут дойти до постели, — Хара рассуждал именно так. Он поднялся, и Сето поднялся следом. Казалось, он думал о том же. 

Хара повел его в спальню — и они шли по коридору и через крохотную гостиную, держась за руки. Буря внутри Хары не встала в паузу, она клубилась и будто даже находила выход наружу шумом в ушах и плотной пеленой перед глазами. Хара передвигался на ощупь.

Он толкнул Сето на кровать и порадовался своей неаккуратности: утром он поленился застелить постель, и Сето упал спиной на белое белье, а не на темно-синее с серебряными узорами покрывало — еще один подарок мамы. Сето до конца стянул с себя рубашку и потянулся к пряжке ремня, но Хара уселся на него верхом и отодвинул его руки от брюк: ему хотелось сделать все самостоятельно. Джинсы он давно расстегнул и даже спустил с задницы, но потом Сето, смуглый, красивый Сето, упал на белую постель, и Харе стало не до того. Хара расправился с его ширинкой и тут же запустил руку за пояс брюк: у Сето крепко стоял. Это было видно, но Харе хотелось прикоснуться. Сначала сквозь ткань трусов, затем — кожей к коже. Сето, до этого молча следивший за Харой, тихо застонал и откинул голову назад. Его живот напрягся, соски затвердели. Харе снова захотелось кричать — не бессмысленное «А-а-а!», а что-то вроде «Твою мать-твою мать-твою мать». Никакое «А-а-а!» не могло выразить его чувства.

Хара наклонился к Сето и поцеловал его в выпирающий, подрагивающий кадык. Сето вздохнул и облизал губы — Хара помнил, так Сето облизывался, выходя на площадку, когда они еще учились в школе. Если Хара и влюбился неосознанно, просто так, вдруг, внезапно и сразу во всего Сето целиком, то подрочил он впервые именно на то, как Сето облизывался перед тем, как кого-нибудь поколотить. Сето вытащил руку Хары из своих трусов, поднес к губам и слизнул с пальцев смазку.

— Это какая-то порнуха, — не сдержался Хара.

— Прости? — Хара не понял, Сето правда извиняется или просто переспрашивает.

— На что-то такое я дрочил в школе, — признался он. В его школьных фантазиях чего только Сето не облизывал.

— Правда? — Сето еще раз лизнул палец Хары. — На что еще?

— На твою задницу, — вот уж чего Хара никогда не стеснялся, так это любви к ногам и задницам. У Сето и то, и другое было лучшим.

— А я — на твою, — Сето вдруг схватил Хару за плечи и перекатился, уложив того на спину.

— Ну надо же, — выдохнул Хара. Происходящее так сильно походило на сон, что он даже не стал думать про упущенные возможности и годы.

Сето выпутался из брюк и трусов и стянул с Хары джинсы. 

— Я не знал, что так сильно хочу этого, — зачем-то сказал Хара. — Все еще хочу.

Он был уверен, что старая влюбленность в нем давно иссохлась и забылась, но теперь чувствовал ее так сильно, словно и не было всех этих лет.

— Да, — согласился Сето, — я тоже.

— Мы идиоты, — все-таки Харе нужно было произнести это. Идиотом он себя не чувствовал, но знал, что должен бы.

— Всему свое время, — Сето склонился к нему и поцеловал, проталкивая язык Харе в рот.

— М-м-м, — Хара куснул его за нижнюю губу. — Ты слишком умный.

— Это бывает, — кивнул Сето.

Он задрал Харе челку и впервые за вечер — впервые за восемь лет — заглянул прямо в глаза. Харе захотелось зажмуриться, но он совладал с собой и посмотрел в ответ. Радужка у Сето оказалась не просто серой, по краям она уходила в зеленый — Хара никогда не видел его глаза так близко и не замечал этого.

— Хара, — Сето тяжело сглотнул.

— Что? — Харе хотелось стянуть с себя трусы, хотелось снова перевернуться и обтрогать всего Сето, хотелось дотянуться до тумбочки, достать из нее смазку — и использовать ее. Все — сию секунду, сейчас же. Его больше не трясло, руки не сжимались сами собой в кулаки, Хара успокоился и теперь точно знал, что собирается делать. Раз уж сегодня их время настало.

— Ты… — Сето вздохнул и внимательно всмотрелся Харе в глаза.

— Что ты там выглядываешь? — не понял Хара. Он точно знал, что ничего такого в его глазах нет, да и Сето видел их раньше — светло-карие, обычные. 

— Я сейчас… — губы Сето сложились в прямую линию, словно он принимал очень тяжелое решение.

— Что происходит? — только и успел спросить Хара, а затем Сето вдруг резко отскочил от него, присев на самый край кровати.

В следующий миг Сето будто подернулся рябью, цвет его кожи, волос, очертания лица словно стекли, и сам он изменился. Все это произошло за несколько секунд, и когда процесс завершился, на месте Сето оказался ирбис, огромный, он зевнул и оскалился.

— Как так? — немного сипло спросил Хара, вытаращившись на Сето — это же был Сето? 

— Так бывает, — пронеслось у него в голове. Голос Сето мягко вторгся в сознание Хары, отодвинув на задний план все прочие мысли. 

Ирбис разглядывал Хару своими светлыми глазами и подергивал усами. Хара попытался привстать, оперевшись на локти — ему всего-то хотелось получше разглядеть ирбиса, — но на грудь тут же тяжело приземлилась лапа. 

— Х-ха, — сказал Хара и лег обратно. Сето выпустил когти — не до конца. Кончики кололи кожу, не повреждая, предупреждая. 

— Боишься меня? — спросил Сето у Хары в голове, где-то в районе лба. 

Хара внимательно заглянул внутрь себя. Стоило бы бояться: он валялся в одних трусах на кровати, и рядом с ним сидел огромный ирбис. Но страха не было. 

— Я весь твой, — Хара широко улыбнулся. Должно быть, улыбка вышла безумной, ну и пусть. 

Сето наклонился к нему и широко лизнул в щеку. Хара дернулся, позабыв на секунду про когтистую лапу на груди — ему хотелось чмокнуть Сето в нос. Просто так, в ответ и из чистого любопытства. Сето тут же надавил лапой сильнее, когти неприятно царапнули кожу. Не верит, понял Хара. Он протянул руку и потрогал ухо Сето — оно было мягким и округлым, наполовину спрятанным в меху. Под пальцами оно дрогнуло, а сам Сето замер, почти тычась носом Харе в щеку. Из его пасти едва слышно раздалось глубокое мурчание, сопровождавшее вдохи и выдохи. Хара прихватил ухо за основание, и Сето вдруг резко отпрянул. Хара поспешил воспользоваться неожиданной свободой и поднялся. Сето настороженно разглядывал его, стуча кончиком пушистого хвоста по кровати. Хара, ведомый внезапным порывом, вскочил на четвереньки. Так они с Сето были одного роста — как надо.

— Боишься меня? — спросил Хара и облизал пересохшие губы. Он думал: что-что, а человек — самое опасное животное. Куда опаснее любой дикой кошки. 

Сето склонил голову набок словно в раздумьях. 

— Р-р-р! — угрожающе заявил Хара для убедительности. 

Сето встопорщил усы и оскалился. Они немного постояли в тишине. 

— Я не умею рычать, — наконец пояснил Сето в голове Хары. 

— Как это? — опешил Хара. 

— Глотка не предназначена, — Сето облизнулся, достав до носа. 

— Р-р-р, — повторил Хара, стараясь не отвлекаться. 

— Я понял, — Сето шагнул к Харе так близко, что их носы едва заметно соприкоснулись. У Сето нос был влажный. 

— Ну хорошо, — расслабился Хара и лизнул Сето в щеку: ему хотелось попробовать на вкус усы. Сето зашипел и опять отпрянул. 

— Что ты творишь, — он принялся приглаживать их лапой — Хара видел, так делали все кошки. 

— Они красивые, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Хара. 

— И поэтому их надо в рот? — уточнил Сето, явно приглаживая усы уже просто так. Потому что ему они тоже нравятся, решил Хара. 

— Ну да, — ответил он. И, помолчав, добавил: — Ты весь красивый. 

Сето подошел к нему и потерся ухом о щеку. Ощущение нереальности усилилось, и Хара просто протянул руку и потрепал Сето по загривку. Мех у него был мягкий, пушистый, и в него хотелось зарыться лицом.

— Ты ёкай? — спросил Хара, даже не опасаясь утвердительного ответа.

— Да, — Сето лизнул его в подбородок. Это он так целуется, объяснил себе Хара.

— И всегда таким был?

— Да, — Сето потоптался и сел у Хары между ног, обняв себя хвостом. — Таким родился.

— У родителей? — Хара ничего не понял сначала — и не понимал до сих пор.

— Не у тех, которых ты знаешь, — голос Сето звучал у Хары в голове, а сам Сето беспрестанно терся мордой о его щеки, шею, плечи и тихо мурчал. — Меня вырастили люди.

— И они знали?.. — Хара рассеянно даже не гладил Сето — щупал.

Сето склонил голову и хмыкнул:

— Я полезная тварь.

— Это как? — Хара заглянул ему в глаза, и они оказались почти такими же, как у Сето-человека — серые, с зеленцой по краям.

— Я — защитник, — Сето лизнул Хару в сосок, и Хару снова затрясло — не от волнения, а от возбуждения, жесткий кошачий язык почти царапал, но как же это оказалось хорошо. — Меня растили как своего, а я защищал дом и семью.

— И теперь ты работаешь у отца.

Сето снова склонил голову. Кивает, понял Хара. 

— Зачем ты превратился? — Харе казалось, если он заткнется, то тут же потеряет всякую связь с реальностью, и что потом будет — страшно и неизвестно. 

— Хотел… честности.

— Правда? — Хара погладил его по пятнистому лбу. Теперь было понятно, откуда в человеческом обличье там такая родинка.

— Нет, — Сето вздохнул, вывернулся из рук Хары и спустя мгновение стал человеком. — Не совсем, — сказал он уже вслух.

— А что? — Хара прилег рядом, подтянув под голову подушку.

— На тебе проклятье, — просто ответил Сето.

— Ну конечно, — ёкай, проклятье, случайная встреча — все логично.

— Я серьезно, — Сето снова сдвинул с глаз Хары челку и вгляделся, — его видно. Я думал, смогу снять.

— И что за проклятье? — спросил Хара, проглотив шуточку про то, что Сето сегодня уже немало с него снял.

— Неудачи, несчастья, — Сето внимательно смотрел на Хару, будто стараясь уловить все реакции. — В итоге тебе бы на голову свалился рояль.

— Прям рояль?

— Может быть, кирпич, — Сето приподнялся, подперев щеку рукой. — Я же прав? Как давно тебе не везет?

— Месяца два? — Хара тщетно пытался припомнить первую разбитую чашку в кафе. — Сначала же не замечаешь… 

— Так оно и работает. Очень сильная дрянь.

— И ты не можешь его снять? — Хара с кристальной ясностью понял: ему нужно либо принять все как есть, либо сойти с ума. Выбор был легким.

— Когда я рядом, ты точно в безопасности, — Сето потянулся, и Хара теперь видел в этом что-то очень кошачье. — Но я знаю несколько ритуалов, мы избавимся от него.

— Ладно.

Хара поднялся, склонился над Сето и тихо сказал ему в губы:

— Р-р-р.

Сето улыбнулся, и улыбка его плавно перетекла в оскал. Он обернулся ирбисом и ткнулся носом Харе в плечо, подтолкнул лапой, заставляя лечь на спину. Хара подчинился, и Сето снова поставил лапы ему на грудь.

— Ты сказал, так я тебе нравлюсь, — произнес Сето у него в голове.

— Мне как угодно, — ошалело кивнул Хара. Если это был Сето, ему было все равно. Сето есть Сето. Попытки разобраться со всем остальным вызывали ломоту в висках — и Хара их бросил, но в отношении Сето все было ясно. Хара знал, чего хочет, и эти желания ничто не могло сломить.

Сето снова выпустил когти и принялся вылизывать Харе лицо. «Мне очень этого хотелось», — подумал Хара и лишь спустя несколько секунд сообразил, что это были мысли Сето. Даже звуча в голове Хары, голос Сето менялся: когда Сето рассказывал о себе, голос его звучал настороженно и напряженно, теперь же он понизился, стал тихим и вкрадчивым. Хара погладил Сето за ушами и зарылся пальцами в густой мех на загривке. Казалось, Сето мурчит весь, до последнего волоска, и Харе очень хотелось показать ему, что он принимает все это. Принимает Сето таким — хоть и не понимает.

Сето закончил вылизывать его лицо и ткнулся влажным носом в шею, щекоча кожу усами. Хара невольно хихикнул и принялся чесать его за ушами, пока Сето не замурчал еще громче и глубже, сметая все внутри Хары этими звуком и вибрацией.

— Хотел тебя, — зашептал Хара, потому что ему невыносимо было сейчас молчать, — и завести кота.

— Джек-пот, — хрипло хмыкнул Сето у него в голове. Сам он слегка прикусил кожу Хары под ухом и сразу же отпустил, зализывая.

— Завести кота, знаешь ли, — Хара сухо сглотнул, цепляясь за невероятный, мягкий, теплый мех, — не в том смысле.

— Увы, — Сето потоптался над ним, и Хара вдруг почувствовал, как его живота коснулось что-то горячее.

Хара прикрыл глаза. Ни страха, ни паники, ни ужаса, ни… что там еще должно быть, когда собираешься заняться сексом с ёкаем? — он не чувствовал. Сето лизнул его в губы, и Хара приоткрыл рот, впуская длинный шершавый язык — ничего общего с человеческим. Передние клыки Сето уперлись ему в губы, и у Хары получалось лишь прикасаться к ним языком. На поверку, они оказались не такими острыми, как выглядели. Сето вылизывал его рот, медленно, старательно и так нежно, что Хара забылся в этих странных ощущениях. Он почесывал Сето за ушами, а затем не выдержал и стянул с себя трусы. От мысли о том, с кем он сейчас в постели — что это «тот самый бывший одноклассник», у Хары стояло так крепко, что яйца начали побаливать от напряжения. Он обхватил ствол в кулак и сжал, стараясь немного отвлечься. Мех Сето щекотал головку, и отвлечься не получалось совсем. Он двинул кулаком вверх-вниз, чуть выгнулся, и Сето оторвался от его рта.

— Перестань, — попросил он.

— Что? Почему? — Хара сжал звенящие яйца в горсти.

— Подготовься.

Хара подавился вдохом.

— Черт, — он побился затылком о подушку, — ты не должен так говорить. Так нельзя.

Сето внимательно — вопросительно? — заглянул ему в глаза. Зрачки у него были расширенными, огромными словно две бездны. 

— На это я тоже дрочил в школе, — Хара потер лоб свободной рукой. — Как ты командуешь, говоришь что-то такое…

— Не очень похоже на меня, — заметил Сето. Он прилег на Хару и лизнул его в подбородок. Хара вновь почувствовал горячее прикосновение к животу.

— Да ладно, — Хара обнял его и подумал: «Господи, какая охрененно огромная кошка. И все мне».

— В первый раз я бы постеснялся, — сказал Сето, и хоть в голосе его и слышалась улыбка, говорил он словно бы с трудом. — Так ты?..

— Да, да, — Хара почувствовал, что все-таки краснеет. Не как влюбленный школьник, а как влюбленный парень где-то не очень далеко от тридцати.

Он вытянул руку и кое-как залез в ящик прикроватной тумбочки, где лежал тюбик смазки. Крышечка просто отщелкивалась, и Хара благословил технологический прогресс, который надоумил производителей отказаться от крышек на резьбе. Сето поднялся, позволяя Харе развести ноги и выгнуться, чтобы было удобнее. Хара торопливо размазал смазку по пальцам и промежности и толкнулся внутрь. Он так сильно хотел трахаться — трахаться с Сето — что мышцы расступились легко, впуская два пальца почти сразу. 

Пока Хара растягивал себя, Сето нависал над ним, вылизывая рот, а когда Хара начинал задыхаться — спускался к соскам. Хара чувствовал, как они горят, натертые жестким языком, но никак не мог попросить Сето остановиться: слишком острым и сильным было удовольствие. Неправильным. Но Хара никогда не стремился к чему-то правильному. И вот где я оказался, подумал он со смешком. Ему хотелось, чтобы Сето вылизал ему член и яйца, хотя там кожа была еще нежнее, чем на сосках.

Хара уже собирался сказать об этом Сето — тоже приказать, ведь они были одного роста при любом раскладе — но Сето вдруг перестал мурчать и свистяще вздохнул. Хвост его ходил из стороны в сторону, сворачиваясь спиралью. Хара обещал себе, когда они закончат, обтрогать этот хвост весь — все полтора метра. Сето потоптался, небольно царапнул Хару когтями, переставил задние лапы у него между ног, и Хара почувствовал горячее прикосновение к левому бедру. Сето дернул усами и отвел уши назад. Хара осторожно вытянул пальцы из задницы и раздвинул ноги шире. На секунду он зажмурился — не от страха или чего-то такого, скорее автоматически, — и открыл глаза в тот момент, когда очертания ирбиса стекли с Сето-человека. В тот же момент в задницу ему уперлась горячая головка, и Сето толкнулся внутрь. Хара выдохнул и безголосо заорал: было слишком хорошо, слишком, все было слишком. Сето поцеловал его в губы, мягко и осторожно, толкаясь при этом глубоко и резко. Хара обнял его ногами за талию и вытянул руки назад. Ему хотелось выгнуться, выломаться, вытянуться, истончиться, словно так можно было еще полнее почувствовать Сето — того самого бывшего одноклассника Сето Кентаро, который, сам того не зная, перемолол Хару в труху, когда им было по пятнадцать, — внутри себя. Хара повторял про себя: «Я трахаюсь с Сето. Его член сейчас во мне, мой язык у него во рту, чей пот у меня на лбу, я даже не знаю. Я трахаюсь с Сето». Если бы он мог, если бы у него был хоть какой-то шанс сложить звуки в слова и слова в предложения, он бы прокричал это вслух, чтобы его было слышно сквозь открытое окно, чтобы все черт возьми знали: Хара получил, что хотел.

Сето уперся рукой ему в грудь, как до этого упирался лапой, и сердце Хары заполошно забилось Сето в ладонь, словно пытаясь вырваться сквозь ребра и лечь в эту ладонь. Хара подмахнул бедрами, Сето в ответ низко простонал, подхватил его под задницу, заставляя двигаться в его ритме, — и Хара двигался. Он едва помнил себя, в памяти остались только сильные быстрые толчки, руки, сжимающие задницу до синяков, стоны, свои и чужие, и светящиеся глаза Сето. Он оставался человеком до конца, но Харе показалось, что в какой-то момент глаза его засветились, как у кошки. 

Они трахались всю ночь. Во время прелюдий Сето оборачивался ирбисом и лишь в последний момент становился человеком. Хара не спрашивал, почему так — ему было все равно. Ему было хорошо так. Сето был Сето, ирбис или человек, какая разница. Харе казалось, любовь его слишком огромна, чтобы ему было до этого дело.

В последний раз, перед тем, как они наконец уснули, Сето поставил Хару на четвереньки, долго вылизывал его спину и задницу, и затем грубо, торопливо выебал, прикусывая загривок. Хара думал: «Я не смогу завтра сидеть». Он думал: «Ну и пусть». И: «Я хочу еще. Еще-еще-еще. Пусть это не кончается».

Они уснули на рассвете, и Сето свернулся около Хары огромным клубком, закинув на него хвост.


	2. Chapter 2

Хара проснулся и, не разлепляя глаз, потянулся за телефоном. Вместо телефона ему под пальцы сначала попался измятый тюбик смазки, а потом чья-то рука. Сето. Хара все-таки добрался до телефона и посмотрел на время: было восемь утра. В последний раз он просыпался так рано, да еще без будильника, лет восемь назад — выпускной из школы, день вторых пуговиц, прощаний и больших планов. День, когда Хара чувствовал себя стеклянным — онемевшим до звона и ужасно хрупким, только тронь, и разобьется вдребезги. Он потер глаза и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Сето спал на соседней подушке: умиротворенное, спокойное лицо, растрепанные волосы, следы укусов на плечах и груди. Хара был аккуратен. Его хватило на то, чтобы помнить, что Сето носит рубашки и работает в офисе. Он протянул руку и осторожно обвел пальцем один из следов. Кожа в месте укуса была горячее неповрежденной. Харе захотелось надавить пальцем, но он сдержался. С Сето ему хотелось быть осторожным — желание, которое в Харе будил только он. Хара провел пальцами по плечу Сето, погладил шею, бездумно почесал за ухом. Сето лежал перед ним человечнее некуда со следом от подушки на впалой щеке, и можно было легко решить, что вчера все привиделось. Но Хара точно знал: нет. Все было и было — вот так. Впору было сойти с ума или хотя бы обратиться к врачу, провериться на наркотики в конце концов, мало ли что могли подсыпать в еду: Хара постоянно ел на ходу, не особенно щепетильно выбирая забегаловки. Но Хара просто чесал Сето за ухом и рассматривал его лицо. Хара не мог просто назвать Сето красивым: не потому что он так не считал, а потому, что слишком давно и безнадежно был в него влюблен. Теперь не получалось мыслить такими категориями — «красивый», «некрасивый». Сето был красивым, но важно было совсем другое.

Хара отодвинул со лба Сето волосы, и упрямая прядка тут же упала обратно. Хара тихо хмыкнул. Он коснулся пальцем родинки — совсем обычная — но ему всегда хотелось это сделать. Сето едва слышно вздохнул и дернул руками и ногами. Хара подвинулся к нему поближе и прижался губами к его лбу — к родинке. О таком он даже не мечтал, а теперь… Мог. Сето снова вздохнул, и ресницы его затрепетали.

— Привет, — пробормотал он хрипло.

Харе тут же захотелось наброситься на него и зацеловать, заобнимать до счастливого обморока — своего. Он сглотнул, стараясь подавить сумасшествие, что бурлило во всем теле, и просто сказал:

— Привет.

Сето улыбнулся и наконец открыл глаза.

Харе хотелось сказать не «Привет», а «Блядь, как я тебя люблю. Так нельзя любить. Просто нельзя». Ему казалось, это слышно в каждом слове, которое он произносит.

Сето потянулся к нему и медленно поцеловал в губы. Вчера они целовались совсем не так. Не так нежно, не так лениво, не так, словно у них есть все время мира, а это утро — бесконечно. Хара прижался к Сето, и теперь их разделяла только простыня, обмотавшаяся у Хары вокруг пояса. Он гладил шею Сето, слушая пульс: сначала медленный и четкий, тот ускорялся и иногда терял ритм. Хара задыхался — опять. Сето был перед ним, мягкий, теплый, сонный и родной даже после всех этих лет разлуки, а у Хары было всего две руки и две ноги. Всего лишь один рот и два глаза. Недостаточно, слишком мало.

Еще в школе Хара заметил, что у Сето очень широкие плечи, но при этом узкая талия и очень узкие бедра. Теперь он трогал бока Сето и мог даже смять пальцами его все такую же охуенную маленькую задницу.

«Сейчас, — думал Хара, — сейчас мы что-нибудь решим с проклятием, и потом все. Потом я смогу делать, что угодно». Смогу забрать Сето себе и никому больше не отдавать — это Хара побоялся произносить даже про себя. Проклятие и вся эта мистика, ворвавшиеся в его жизнь, мешали думать о завтрашнем дне, потому что все было непонятно. Раз! — и на голове уже рояль. С таким никак не составить план. Впрочем, и Хара без этого понятия не имел, что делать: они переспали, с кем не бывает. И Сето остался на ночь, и, хорошо, они даже позавтракают, но что дальше? Сето примет душ, оденется и вернется в свою жизнь. Харе придется вернуться в свою. Проклятие дало Харе отсрочку.

— О чем думаешь? — Сето чмокнул его в подбородок. Он уже не казался сонным.

— Вспомнил про рояли с небес, — нехотя соврал Хара. Недосказал, не соврал.

— О, — Сето немного помолчал. — Как насчет сначала выпить кофе?

— Р-р-р, — ответил Хара, имея в виду, что кофе — это хорошо, а еще лучше не прямо сейчас, и вообще все — не прямо сейчас.

Сето сладко потянулся и в процессе обернулся в ирбиса. Он зевнул во всю пасть и вытянул к Харе лапы, выпуская когти. Хара приложил к растопыренной лапе ладонь: они оказались почти одного размера, лишь немного торчали пальцы.

— Дай на тебя посмотреть, — попросил он тихо. 

Сето боднул его ухом в щеку и поднялся, становясь к Харе боком. Хара сел перед ним на колени и положил руку на холку. Чуть сжал мех, отпустил, провел пальцами по спине до самого основания хвоста. Сето следил за ним, и Хара откуда-то знал — это не недоверие, а желание поучаствовать. Он погладил Сето по лбу и за ушами, потрепал густой мех на груди, потрогал лапы — мощные и широкие — погладил живот. Там шерсть оказалась мягче, чем на спине, и Хара, прикрыв глаза, долго перебирал ее пальцами. Сето урчал, негромко и успокаивающе, и Хара чувствовал, как вибрируют его грудь и живот. Он ткнулся носом Сето за ухо: несмотря на превращения, запах у Сето был один на оба облика. Хара привык считать его человеческим, хотя теперь уже не был в этом уверен. Да и было ли в Сето вообще что-то человеческое?

Сето дернул ухом, извернулся и лизнул Хару в щеку. Хара в отместку чмокнул его в нос, и Сето смешно встопорщил усы.

— Хвост, — произнес Хара просяще, — могу я его потрогать?

Он знал, что кошки мало кому такое позволяют.

— Да, — разрешил Сето и сел, уложив хвост Харе на колени.

Хара осторожно запустил пальцы в мех. На хвосте он был намного длиннее и пушистее, чем где-либо еще. Хара медленно гладил его по росту шерсти, и хвост все не кончался и не кончался. Сето почти не шевелился, только смотрел и иногда зевал, отчего урчание расходилось по всей комнате. Хара добрался до кончика, который безостановочно изгибался, стуча по воздуху. В руках Хары он не замер, даже когда тот зажал его между ладоней.

— Это нервы? — в шутку спросил Хара.

— Привычка, — хмуро ответил Сето. — Не могу перестать.

— Прям не можешь, — не поверил Хара.

— Лень, — признался Сето.

Он потоптался, подбираясь поближе к Харе, и прикусил его руку, сжимавшую хвост. На секунду тот прекратил биться, но стоило Сето отстраниться — забился с новой силой. Хара, чувствуя себя совершенно счастливым, уткнулся в кончик хвоста лицом.

— Кусать не надо, — зачем-то сказал Сето.

— Не дурак, — немного оскорбился Хара.

Сето то ли хмыкнул, то ли мурлыкнул.

— А теперь ложись, — скомандовал Хара, вдоволь натрогавшись хвост.

Сето послушно лег и выжидающе уставился на Хару. Хара лег рядом, подтолкнул под бок, заставляя перевернуться, и зарылся носом в мех на животе.

— Все, — оповестил он. — Я готов к роялю.

В следующую секунду Харе на макушку тяжело опустилась лапа.

Они валялись с полчаса, и Хара не мог перестать гладить Сето, щупать мех, утыкаться в него лицом. Сето громко и довольно мурчал, время от времени подставлял Харе под руки голову и уши — и тогда Хара чесал за ушами и целовал нос и лоб. Любовь к кошкам смешалась в нем с любовью к Сето — к человеку, образу, воспоминанию, ощущениям, запаху, звуку голоса, интонациям, к родинке на лбу и полуприкрытым серым глазам. Харе хотелось размазаться по Сето, обнять его всего-всего и бесконечно долго рассказывать, как он его любит. 

Любви всегда мешает всякая чепуха. Харе захотелось пить. И тут же, как только он понял, что сейчас придется встать и отправиться за водой, ему захотелось того самого утра с Сето. Кухни, кофе, завтрака и обязательно солнечного света на столе. На окнах у Хары были жалюзи, и на стол свет падал узкими полосками. «Ну и пусть», — тут же успокоил себя Хара.

Сето скатился с кровати, попутно обращаясь человеком. Хара, еще не привыкший к этому, зачарованно наблюдал за процессом. Сето легко спрыгнул на пол, нашел там свои трусы, натянул их на себя и после тут же перетек обратно в ирбиса. На ирбисе никаких трусов не было. 

— Как это так? — спросил Хара. Он не надеялся понять ни мистическую природу Сето, ни новое мироустройство, но уж трусы-то куда могли деться?

Сето вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Трусы. Ты же их надел. Где они?

— Хара, мы не в американском сериале про оборотней, — терпеливо ответил Сето, обратившись обратно в человека. — Мне нет разницы — обращаться в одетого человека или в голого. Трусы остаются на человеческом теле, и все.

— Удобно как, — восхитился Хара, рыская по полу в поисках своих. Затем он вспомнил, что у него-то есть еще — в шкафу. Из-за Сето он был так растерян, что даже позабыл, что всего лишь находится у себя дома.

Сето — уже ирбис — подошел к нему, пригнулся и вытащил из-под кровати потерянные трусы. Хара вдруг заметил, что Сето не просто большой — каким ему и следует быть в этом облике — а по-настоящему огромный. Носом он почти доставал Харе до пупка.

— Спасибо, — Хара забрал у него трусы. — А ты не слишком крупный? Я видел ирбисов в зоопарке, они меньше тигров и львов.

— Я не ирбис, — хмыкнул Сето и направился на кухню.

— Ну ладно, — покладисто кивнул Хара.

Они вошли на кухню, и Сето притормозил у порога, словно бы в раздумьях.

— Молоко? — спросил он, помолчав несколько минут, за которые Хара успел опрокинуть в себя пару стаканов воды.

— Есть какое-то… — Хара полез в холодильник. Он использовал молоко крайне редко — для пенки в кофе.

Сето нетерпеливо замахал хвостом.

— В блюдечко? — развеселился Хара. Молоко он все-таки нашел, и даже не просроченное.

Сето склонил голову.

— А кофе?.. — Хара, вообще-то, шутил.

— Потом.

Хара достал из шкафчика с посудой самое глубокое блюдце — с поросятами, чашку от которого разбил вчера, — налил в него молока, поставил перед Сето, и тот принялся жадно лакать. Хара присел рядом на корточки, наблюдая, как молоко быстро исчезает из блюдца. Язык у Сето был длинный и розовый, и Хара некстати вспомнил, как вчера этот язык вылизывал его всего. В щеки плеснуло жаром.

Сето вылакал молоко дочиста и сыто зевнул. Хара потянулся и стер с его носа белую капельку.

— Кофе? — спросил Хара тихо. Самому ему было решительно все равно.

— Кофе, — согласился Сето и потерся о щеку Хары усами.

— Шикарные у тебя все-таки усы, — поделился Хара, нехотя поднимаясь.

Сето гордо пригладил усы лапой.

Хара достал чашки: две обычные, безликие чашки для гостей — одна ярко-желтая, вторая темно-голубая. С самого переезда он ни разу из них, наливая себе только в любимую чашку от мамы. 

— Тебе эспрессо? — уточнил он на всякий случай, хотя если Сето скажет «нет» — вот это уже будет реально странно.

Сето подошел к нему, щекотно ткнулся мокрым носом под правую коленку и дважды мурлыкнул. «Двойной», — решил Хара. 

Хара начал войну с кофемашиной. Она была старая, потрепанная, не самая хорошая и совсем несговорчивая. Покупать новую для Хары оказалось накладно, и он договорился с родителями, что заберет с собой эту, а они себе купят новую. Это был один из первых финансовых компромиссов в его взрослой жизни, и Хара дорожил старушкой-кофемашиной как свидетельством своей разумности. Она требовала строго определенный (вычисленный эмпирическим путем) уровень воды и строго определенное количество кофейных зерен, которые иногда отказывалась молоть. Зато молоко взбивала как в свои лучшие годы.

Хара любовно похлопал ее по серебристому боку и в третий раз попробовал вставить блок с водой. Сето зачем-то шумно обнюхивал его ноги, поднимаясь от лодыжек все выше. Хара старался сосредоточиться и не обращать внимание на щекотку от усов, но все же не выдержал:

— Что ты там вынюхиваешь? — он обернулся и подозрительно прищурился. Сето как раз будто бы примеривался укусить его за задницу.

Сето вместо ответа лизнул Хару в поясницу, а затем все-таки спросил:

— Кофе?

— Будет, — пообещал Хара и вернулся к кофемашине. Та скорбно вздохнула и наконец принялась молоть зерна.

По обе стороны от Хары на кухонную тумбочку легли лапы, спину согрело теплым мехом, Сето мурлыкнул Харе в загривок.

— Это чего? — спросил Хара, разом охрипнув. Что бы это ни было, сердце у него в груди забилось быстрее, стоило Сето потереться ухом о его затылок.

Сето обтерся ушами и прикусил кожу Хары над седьмым позвонком.

— Ты пристаешь ко мне, — Хара прикрыл глаза. Шум от кофемашины смешался со стуком крови в ушах. Внизу живота теплело, тяжелело, приятно и неумолимо.

— Всегда воображал, что ты болтаешь без умолку, — поделился Сето, вылизывая Харе шею. С прошедшей ночи это была самая длинная фраза, которую Хара услышал от него в этом облике.

— Я возмущен, — Хара тряхнул головой и кое-как нащупал рукой лапу слева от себя. Погладил, зацепил пальцем слегка выпущенные когти.

— Какой кошмар, — довольно прошептал Сето Харе в самое ухо, щекоча губами мочку. Хара вместо лапы сжал руку.

— Я сейчас развернусь, и ты мне отсосешь, — решительно произнес Хара и развернулся.

Сето улыбался — мягко, даже нежно. Они поцеловались, снова торопливо и беспорядочно, сталкиваясь языками, — и снова Харе хотелось кричать. Это было больше, чем идеальное утро. Позади него шумно шуршала и шипела кофемашина, Сето крепко сжимал его задницу, прижимался всем телом и улыбался так нежно, что кости во всем теле словно плавились. Хара всхлипнул и надавил ладонью Сето на макушку. Сето хмыкнул ему в губы и начал медленно опускаться на колени. Он стянул с Хары трусы, высвобождая напряженный член, ласково погладил кончиками пальцев поджавшиеся яички, и в этот момент Хара перестал верить в проклятия. Какое на нем может быть проклятие, если сейчас, прямо сейчас перед ним стоит на коленях его школьная любовь и собирается ему отсосать? «Бред полный», — кивнул сам себе Хара и вцепился руками в тумбочку позади себя: Сето облизал головку. 

— Всегда воображал, — начал Хара, спотыкаясь на каждом слове, — что сосешь ты даже лучше, чем считаешь.

Сето погладил языком головку, обвел ствол, быстро прижался губами к мошонке и насадился на член ртом, пропуская его в горло. Хара закрыл рукой глаза: смотреть оказалось слишком невыносимо. По телу вместо крови словно пустили жидкий огонь, лаву, от бешеного тока которой горела кожа и дышать было тяжело. Сето ритмично сосал, пропуская член до основания, и сглатывал, сжимая его горлом. Хару трясло. У Хары судорогой свело левую ногу. Хара не мог вздохнуть. Не мог думать.

— Что-то ты не болтаешь, — вдруг сипло произнес Сето, щекоча губами головку члена.

Хара открыл глаза и посмотрел на Сето. Щеки у него раскраснелись, губы потемнели, а подбородок блестел от слюны. Хара протянул руку и провел пальцами по лбу Сето, откидывая с него волосы. Он не знал, что ответить: мозг просто не включался. Хара помотал головой и подтолкнул Сето обратно к члену. Сето облизнулся и послушно взял в рот. Хара снова закрыл ладонью глаза.

В какой-то момент Сето задвигался иначе, и Хара осторожно приоткрыл глаза, словно опасаясь, что увиденное его ослепит. Сето остервенело дрочил себе, в том же ритме насаживаясь горлом на член Хары.

Хара кончил ему в рот с жалким полувскриком.

Он видел, как Сето сглотнул и затем обыденным жестом вытер рот и подбородок тыльной стороной руки.

Хара пошарил за своей спиной и нащупал чашку.

— Кофе? — предложил он. Голос дрожал.

— Кофе, — кивнул Сето, поднимаясь с колен. — И нужно… — он кивнул на небольшое белесое пятно на полу.

— Держи, — Хара сунул ему в руки чашку и похромал к столу, где валялся рулон бумажных полотенец.

— Что с ногой?

— Свело, — хмуро ответил Хара.

— Правда, что ли? — Сето явно веселился.

— Как будто у тебя такого не было, — Хара кинул ему рулон, и Сето, не моргнув глазом, поймал его свободной рукой.

— Не было.

— Да ла… Так ты же тварь, — вспомнил Хара. Удивительно, как ему вообще удалось забыть этот факт, принять его и перестать обращать внимание.

— Помассировать?

— Отстань, — буркнул Хара и плюхнулся на стул.

Сето хмыкнул, вытер пол, допил кофе, сполоснул чашку, вытер ее и убрал на полку. Затем поднял с пола блюдце, помыл и его. Хара зачарованно наблюдал за ним и не верил своим глазам. Секс, мистика, сон, опять мистика, снова секс — это все ладно. Хара старательно укладывал в голове идею того, что Сето Кентаро стоит у него на кухне и моет посуду, пусть всего лишь чашку и блюдце.

Закончив прибираться, Сето обернулся ирбисом и сел у Хары в ногах, положив голову ему на колени. Хара бездумно принялся чесать его между ушей.

— Проклятье, — припомнил он. Разговаривать об этом все еще не хотелось, но вроде как было надо.

Сето извернулся и лизнул его в ладонь. После он обернулся человеком, но остался сидеть на полу.

— Ритуал, — заговорил он, успокаивая Хару одним своим голосом, низким, негромким и уверенным, — нужно проводить в храме. Это ритуал очищения, поэтому будем действовать по всем правилам: источники, подъем в гору.

— У меня нет юкаты, — Хара, чтобы окончательно отвлечься от неприятных мыслей, начал воображать Сето в юкате.

— Я могу одолжить, — предложил Сето и продолжил: — Проводить нужно через два дня, в новолуние.

— Забронирую рекан, — кивнул Хара. Все звучало просто и совсем не страшно.

— Если ты не против, — голос Сето вдруг показался Харе неуверенным, — эти два дня я побуду у тебя.

— А… — у Хары перехватило дыхание.

— Тебе опасно быть одному, — пояснил Сето и обернулся, притираясь к коленям Хары.

— Да, конечно, оставайся, — тихо ответил Хара. Внезапное счастье накатывало на него волнами и расползалось по всему телу.

Придя в себя, Хара вспомнил, что если его работа не подчинялась графику, то Сето работал у отца: как же он сможет его, Хару, защищать, сидя большую часть дня в офисе?

Оказалось, что Сето вовсе не работает там в общепринятом смысле слова, в его обязанности входило регулярное посещение всех этажей здания и кабинета отца. У отца Сето проводил несколько часов, оборачиваясь ирбисом — так его защита работала в полную силу. Она накапливалась в людях, стенах и даже мебели и работала в отсутствие Сето. Он мог не ходить туда каждый день — но ходил и занимался отчетами просто потому, что ему было это интересно. «Ради тебя, Хара, — проговорил Сето с мягкой издевкой, — я готов прожить несколько дней без отчетов».

 

Когда на улице уже стемнело, они отправились домой к Сето: взять немного одежды и юкаты. 

Хара не запомнил дорогу — они долго шли, затем ехали на метро и снова шли. К вечеру летняя жара спала, и люди оторвались от кондиционеров и вентиляторов, чтобы прогуляться среди разноцветных огней Токио. Город жужжал словно улей. Раньше Хара чувствовал себя уютно в такой атмосфере, сейчас же он незаметно цеплялся за рукав Сето, боясь в кого-нибудь врезаться, наступить на чужую ногу или споткнуться. На удивление, ничего подобного не произошло — даже в метро Хара ни разу не стукнулся пальцами о поручни.

Хара наблюдал за Сето, стараясь разглядеть в нем признаки екая, и не видел ничего. С виду человека обычнее Сето просто не существовало. Он моргал, отражался во всех хоть сколько-нибудь зеркальных поверхностях, зевал, пользовался проездным билетом, а бутылку воды в комбини оплатил карточкой — стукнув смартфоном по терминалу. Воду Сето пил тоже обычно: крупными глотками, от которых на его худой шее вверх-вниз ходил кадык. Взгляды Хары, как всегда, скрывала челка, вот только он был уверен, что Сето все равно их замечает — и ничего не имеет против. Сам Сето тоже на него смотрел, а в толкучке в метро сунул руку в задний карман джинсов Хары и сжал ягодицу пальцами. Хара автоматически перебрал свою картотеку школьных сексуальных фантазий о Сето и понял, что о приставаниях в метро он никогда не думал. А зря.

Сето жил в многоквартирном доме бизнес-класса на верхнем — четвертом — этаже. Когда они вошли, Сето дежурно предложил Харе воду-чай-кофе-туалет-здесь-располагайся и полез в шкаф за вещами. Хара осмотрелся. Квартира у Сето была чудной. Окна закрывали плотные тяжелые занавески, на полу лежал ковер, почти всю свободную площадь занимали разномастые кресла, и все они были обиты плюшем — ни одного кожаного. В углу гостиной Хара заметил огромную когтеточку: такие если и покупали домашним котам, то только целой ораве. В спальне рядом с обычной двуспальной кроватью стояла большая картонная коробка. Один из ее краев был словно бы пожеван. Воспользовавшись предложением попить, Хара отправился на кухню и заглянул в холодильник. Верхняя половина полок была заставлена пакетами с жирным молоком, нижняя, где похолоднее, была завалена лотками с сырым мясом. На двери холодильника одиноко стоял невскрытый баллон взбитых сливок. Хара закрыл холодильник, торопливо глотнул воды из фильтра и вернулся в спальню, где Сето все еще копался в шкафу.

— Ты водил сюда кого-нибудь? — спросил Хара, упав на кровать.

— Ты первый, — бросил Сето в ответ.

— Сам ходил по гостям? — Хара вздохнул. — Ты гей?

— Почему ты… — Сето обернулся и непонимающе поглядел на Хару. — Ты же и сам не гей.

— Ну и что, — отмахнулся Хара. Он думал — сложись у них с Сето со школы, ни одной юбки в жизни Хары бы не было. И он был бы геем.

— Ну и что, — кивнул Сето и вернулся к шкафу.

— Я помню, — не унимался Хара, — как мы с Ямазаки застукали тебя в раздевалке с… Как ее звали?

— Марико-тян, — тут же ответил Сето и мягко добавил: — Я тоже это помню, Хара.

— Она так тебе нравилась, что ты помнишь ее имя даже сейчас? — Хара привстал на локтях.

— Я помню, что Ямазаки ушел через минуту, а ты остался до конца, — Сето подошел к Харе. Он не оборачивался в ирбиса, но походка его отчего-то сделалась неуловимо хищной.

— Хм, — только и ответил Хара, зачарованно глядя на Сето.

— Понравилось подглядывать, Хара? — Сето облизнулся и оскалился. — О чем ты думал, когда смотрел на нас?

— Дай-ка вспомнить, — задумчиво протянул Хара, приняв игру. — Помню, она долго ковырялась с твоим галстуком. Это было забавно.

— А потом? — Сето присел на кровать и склонился к Харе. Хара сел, и они оказались лицом к лицу. — Когда она справилась с моими брюками? Представлял себя на ее месте?

— Что? — Хара даже немного растерялся. — Нет. Что за… — он помотал головой.

Сето удивленно выгнул брови:

— А что же тогда?

— Я… — Хара нервно сцепил руки замком. Покусал нижнюю губу, сдул с носа прядку волос.

— Ну?

— А ты что? — Хара решил, что ничего лучше перевода стрелок еще не придумали. — Знал, что я там и продолжал? Воображал, что трахаешь меня?

— Хара. 

— Не оскорблять память Марико-тян?

— Нет, — Сето покачал головой и ткнулся носом Харе в щеку. Словно забыл, что он сейчас не ирбис, а человек. Или наоборот — помнил, как помнил и то, что Хара все знает. — Я просто надеялся, что ты смотришь на меня, а не на нее.

— Ну так вот я и смотрел. На тебя. Все, — Хара чмокнул его в губы, как бы ставя точку. Дурацкий разговор, в котором он сам был виноват.

— В общем, мы не геи, — подвел черту Сето.

— К сожалению, — кивнул Хара.

— Факт. Примеришь юкату? Должна подойти, но вдруг.

И Сето выудил из шкафа две: темно-серую в строгую полоску и темно-синюю с тисненым узором позатейливее.

— Синюю, — тут же определился Хара. — Выбор, конечно…

— Если бы я достал из шкафа юкату с леопардовым принтом, мне кажется, ты бы отсюда сбежал, — заметил Сето.

— Но ее бы прихватил! — засмеялся Хара.

— Тебе бы пошло, — улыбнулся Сето, протягивая Харе вешалку с синей юкатой.

— Подлецу все к лицу, — самодовольно произнес Хара.

— В таком случае, может, мне стоит прикупить леопардовую…

— У тебя своя шкура есть, — Харе захотелось срочно потрепать Сето за ухом, он даже поднял руку, но вовремя себя одернул.

— И то правда, — кивнул Сето.

Пока Хара примерял юкату, Сето аккуратно сложил свою серую и вместе с другими вещами уложил в спортивную сумку. В другой ситуации Хара непременно бы пошутил, куда ему столько вещей на три ночи, но не сейчас. Не с Сето. Харе страшно было признаться в этом даже себе, но он был бы счастлив, переедь Сето к нему насовсем. Хара напоминал себе: мы встретились вчера вечером, он какая-то мистическая тварь, мы не виделись восемь лет, какой нахер переезд?! Но желания не подчинялись разуму. Они просто были.

Юката пришлась Харе впору: рост и ширина плеч у них с Сето различались буквально на пару сантиметров.

Они отправились обратно, и перед выходом Хара снова заглянул в холодильник и сфотографировал пачку молока — чтобы купить такое же домой для Сето. Мясо оказалось обычной говядиной.


	3. Chapter 3

Храм, который Сето выбрал, находился недалеко от города — пара часов на поезде, и всю дорогу они с Харой проспали. Хара не привык спать в транспорте, а загород и вовсе ездил раз в пять лет, но от вида задремавшего рядом Сето и его размеренного дыхания Хару тут же сморило. Они приехали в рекан совсем вечером, чтобы только переодеться и искупаться в горячем источнике. Хозяева встретили их по всем правилам, и Харе было ужасно неловко: оказалось, все, к чему его в детстве приучали родители, забылось. Хара двигался на телесной памяти и тормозил, стараясь контролировать ситуацию. Сето был, конечно, безупречен. Хара так и не смог решить — это из-за того, что Сето — Сето, или из-за его нечеловеческого, фольклорного происхождения? Спрашивать он не стал.

Они забронировали номер с личным бассейном. Вполне можно было обойтись и общим: нужно было только искупаться, никаких ритуалов и странностей, но Сето предложил, и Хара не стал спорить. На двоих вышло не так уж дорого. Хара ни за что не признался бы в этом, но пока они ехали, ему снился этот личный бассейн на веранде — как было на фотографиях на сайте рекана — и снилось, как они с Сето в нем вдвоем. О таком он тоже не мечтал, когда был школьником, а теперь… Теперь они зашли в их номер на двоих — пусть футонов и два, а не один общий.

Хара осмотрелся — номер как номер. Даже жаль, что они не будут тут ночевать, а вернутся назавтра только забрать вещи и, может быть, еще раз помокнуть в источнике. Бассейн был на веранде за бамбуковыми створками. Он оказался круглым, выложенным голубым кафелем — все как на фото. Сквозь воду и пар виднелись выступы для сидения. Хара стянул с себя майку, дернул молнию на ширинке.

— Я в душ, — кинул он Сето и поспешил в ванную, раздеваясь на ходу. Хара был далек от всех традиций и на источники ездил в последний раз невозможно давно. Однако при виде бассейна, наполненного прозрачной горячей водой, ему захотелось скорее туда запрыгнуть.

— Я с тобой, — ответил Сето и тоже начал торопливо раздеваться.

Про совместный душ у Хары фантазии были. В его мысленной картотеке они даже заслужили отдельный заголовок: слишком долго — целых три года — они с Сето раздевались в одной раздевалке и мылись в одной душевой. Когда-то у Хары на компьютере была папка с подборкой порно-роликов в душе — вначале он старался подбирать актеров, похожих на них с Сето хотя бы комплекциями, но затем забил и собрал туда все, что подходило под запрос «секс в ванной».

Хара пожал плечами, стараясь не выдать волнения, и зашел внутрь. Внутри оказалась раковина и два сидячих места с душем. Почему-то увидев пластиковые стульчики, Хара напрочь лишился всякого настроя. Он стянул с себя трусы и уселся. Теперь ему казалось, что даже если Сето предложит потереть ему спинку — этим все и ограничится. Стульчики были розовый и голубой. 

Сето зашел следом. Он тихо подошел к Харе со спины и наклонился, утыкаясь лицом в макушку. Хара сипло выдохнул и выронил мыло — еще совершенно сухое. Сето тут же его поднял, сунул Харе в руки и сел на оставшийся — розовый — стульчик.

— Ты так будешь мыться? — спросил Хара, справившись с дыханием, которое опять работало как-то не так.

— Человеком? — уточнил Сето и, получив от Хары кивок, ответил: — Шерсть долго сохнет, сейчас на это нет времени.

— А так бы поплавал в том теле? — Хара включил воду и наконец начал мыться. Разговоры его расслабляли.

— Да, — Сето вдруг хмыкнул.

— Что?

— Тебе ведь действительно нравится тот облик, — заметил он, намыливая голову. — Никогда бы не подумал.

— Я люблю кошек, говорил же, — Хара почему-то немного смутился. Он в самом деле ужасно любил кошек — а тут такая большая и нежная.

— Да, — Сето немного помолчал. — Но все же. Это же… Для других это было бы…

— Я — не другие, — огрызнулся Хара. Он отлично знал, как это было бы для других. Чего проще догадаться. — Я люблю тебя.

«Он мне этого не скажет», — тут же одернул себя Хара. Скинул себе на голову кирпич — лучше сам, чем это сделает Сето.

«Пожалуйста, просто не отвечай, — Хара зажмурился будто бы от воды, стекающей с волос, — просто сделай вид, что ничего не слышал».

Прошла минута. Хара считал до десяти, затем снова и снова, надеясь, что этот способ из сериалов и фильмов хоть раз в жизни сработает. Но щеки и уши все так же горели от волнения и страха, и Хара не понимал, почему. Он давно это знал, он сжился с этим, примирился с мыслью о невзаимности. Ничего нового он не сказал — Сето наверняка все понял еще в их первый вечер. Они прожили несколько дней вместе и трахались столько, что Хару уже и растягивать было не нужно: он привык просто расслабляться. Хара получил больше, чем мог мечтать. Так чего же теперь бояться?

— Я люблю тебя, — словно эхом повторил за ним Сето.

Не «И я люблю тебя», не «Я тоже тебя люблю». Все эти дополнительные слова были словно металлическим сором в очищенном золоте. Сето говорил про равность, он не хотел быть на втором месте, потому что они с Харой были одного роста во всем.

Хара подавился мыльной водой и вздохом.

— Чего?

— Я сказал, я люблю тебя, — терпеливо повторил Сето и повернулся к Харе. Щеки у него были красными.

— То есть, мы… — Хара не знал, что конкретно имеет в виду. После этого «мы» могло быть так много всего.

— Если ты о прошлом, то нет, — Сето поднялся, смывая с тела пену. — Я ёкай. Нам не стоит любить людей, это опасно.

— Но мы встретились, и ты пошел ко мне…

— Не сдержался. Если бы не проклятие, — Сето вздохнул. — Я обещал себе, что утром уйду и не буду оборачиваться.

— Понятно.

— Хара, не злись, — попросил Сето тихо.

— Дашь почесать пузико — успокоюсь, — сварливо ответил Хара.

Домылись они в тишине. Хара чувствовал одновременно умиротворение и смятение. Как два этих ощущения уживались вместе, он не знал. Неожиданная взаимность сдавливала ему легкие и мешала думать. Мистическая запретность попросту казалась бредом. Что может быть опасного? Тем более, они уж точно не смогут породить какого-нибудь полуекая, который натворит дел в мире людей — как бывало не раз в аниме. Спрашивать напрямую не хотелось. В конце концов, эта опасность уже была в прошлом: запрет они преступили по полной программе.

От воды в бассейне валил пар. Полчаса назад Харе хотелось прыгнуть в него с улюлюканьем просто потому что он мог, теперь же на это не было настроения. Он медленно опустился в воду и устроился на выступе. Сето присел рядом, закинул руки на край бассейна. Хара потянулся и устроил голову у него на плече. Хотелось спать. Вода поначалу просто согревала, но спустя несколько минут Хара почувствовал, что она словно бы восполняет силы. Он поднялся и нырнул в воду с головой, желая всем телом почувствовать ее волшебное воздействие. Сето поймал его за лодыжку и потянул к себе. Хара, отфыркиваясь, кое-как вынырнул и зло уставился на Сето:

— Какого хрена? — Сето улыбался и продолжал сжимать пальцами его лодыжку, сколько Хара не брыкался.

— Какое-то время, — мечтательно заговорил Сето, — я жил на природе. Ловил рыбку в реке. Лапой. У меня очень хорошо получалось.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Хара. Он еще раз дернул ногой: безрезультатно. — Что скажешь, если рыбка сядет к тебе на колени, и мы что-нибудь…

— Нет, — Сето медленно опустил ногу Хары в воду и наконец разжал пальцы.

— Не понял, — Хара все таки подошел к Сето и уперся своими коленями в его.

— Здесь не место, — Сето покачал головой.

— А за ногу зачем хватал? — Харе стало немного обидно. И нырнуть не дали и вообще — не дали.

— Автоматически, — признался Сето.

— Ты дурак, что ли, — Хара никогда не думал, что скажет такое Сето.

— Нет, — Сето потянул его сесть рядом и лизнул в щеку. — Это сложно. Чем дольше мы общаемся, тем сложнее мне разделять.

— Разделять что?

— Облики. Я привык с людьми вести себя как положено. По-людски. А ты видел меня и принял. Я тебе нравлюсь, — по тону Сето было ясно: такое у него впервые.

— У тебя два разума? — вытаращился на него Хара.

— Нет, нет, один, я же разговаривал с тобой, — Сето еще раз лизнул его в щеку, затем в нос и подбородок. — Хотя для меня это непросто.

— А что тогда? — то, что в облике ирбиса Сето особенно немногословен, Хара уже заметил.

— Поведение. Тот облик свободнее, в нем я привык вести себя как хочется, — Сето вздохнул, — а с тобой я вообще свободен. Это запутывает.

— Бедняга, — фыркнул Хара и погладил его по макушке.

— Ты издеваешься.

— Разумеется.

— Это все дурно кончится, — заключил Сето.

Хара еще раз фыркнул и притянул его к себе, чтобы обнять. Он все же немного сочувствовал: наверное, Сето и вправду был тяжело. Но ведь свобода — это хорошо. Хара точно не делал Сето плохо. Тот ответил на объятия, закинул Харе ногу на колени, вжался лицом в его шею и принялся ее вылизывать от ключиц до самого уха. Хара тут же вообразил, что Сето мурчит — будь он ирбисом, точно мурчал бы, громко и тяжело. И хвостом бы размахивал.

Хара погладил его по спине, ощупав выпуклый позвоночник, прихватил пальцами бедро — крепкое, сухое. Сето словно до сих пор ежедневно бегал с мячом по площадке, сохраняя фигуру восемнадцатилетнего баскетболиста. «Тварь, — подумал Хара, — какая же тварь». Самому ему и правда приходилось бегать с мячом по выходным и заглядывать в тренажерный зал, чтобы избавиться от последствий нерегулярного и нездорового питания и того, что ему все-таки уже не восемнадцать. 

От действий Сето в груди моментально собрался жар и огненным шаром опустился вниз, заполняя пах. Хара чуть подвинул ногу Сето и попробовал потереться окрепшим членом о его бедро. Вышло так себе, но Сето все равно отвлекся от вылизывания его шеи и отодвинул ногу от Хары.

— Все еще нет, что ли? — возмутился Хара.

Сето слез. Он был весь красный — пятнами от груди и вверх, по щекам и ушам. Он плеснул водой себе в лицо и сел, вытянув ноги. «Что за ноги такие? — подумал Хара мимоходом. — Бесконечные. Отрастил».

— Трахаться в источнике вообще запрещено, — произнес Сето негромко. — И перед ритуалом точно нельзя.

— А за ноги хватать и вылизывать — можно, значит?

— Можно, — Сето довольно улыбнулся. Он потянулся к телефону, который бросил неподалеку от бассейна. — У нас еще десять минут, потом нужно собираться и идти.

— Дрочить? — у Хары все еще стоял, трахаться хотелось просто невыносимо.

— Хара. — Хара видел, что у Сето тоже стоял.

— Вернемся, и я тебя выебу, — решил Хара.

— Договорились, — Сето чмокнул его в плечо и накрыл глаза полотенцем.

Храм находился на вершине горы. Он считался заброшенным — местные жители лишь изредка ходили туда помолиться, подмести двор и прибраться внутри. Сето объяснил, что специально выбрал такой: чтобы это было мощное место, но при этом чтобы им никто не помешал. Подробности ритуала он рассказывать не стал, а Харе совсем не хотелось выспрашивать. В этом было что-то неприятное и пугающее.

Они переоделись в юкаты — и Хара залюбовался Сето в его темно-серой в полоску. Для полной атмосферности не хватало только фонаря, но Хара наотрез отказался брать такой в рекане. Юкаты, гора, храм — все это хорошо, но для освещения у него был телефон, которым он и собирался воспользоваться. Сето хмыкнул и заметил, что он-то в темноте видит, ему без разницы.

Лестницу наверх лес обступил уже спустя два пролета, и стало по-настоящему темно. Фонарик на телефоне Хара включил в режиме наименьшей яркости — чтобы только подсветить себе ступени. Лес не был абсолютно черным, он словно был окрашен во все оттенки темноты, и вдруг оказалось, что темнота бывает синяя, зеленая, коричневая, серая и фиолетовая. Хара не хотел спугнуть ее светом. Теперь он, кажется, понимал, почему в такие подъемы берут традиционные фонарики — они источали неяркий свет теплых оттенков, такой, который точно ничего не спугнет. Свет от фонарика в телефоне был холодным и насквозь искусственным. Сето шел на пару ступенек впереди. Сначала Хара решил, что это вышло случайно, и хотел было его нагнать, но затем взгляд Хары упал на задницу Сето, на которую сейчас можно было пялится, не наклоняясь, и Хара оставил все как есть — и смотрел. В темноте, в свободной юкате удавалось разглядеть мало, но Харе хватало.

Они шли, и первые минут пятнадцать это было похоже на волшебное путешествие из какого-нибудь доброго аниме про мир духов. Иногда в чаще леса Харе чудились огоньки. Он слышал шорохи — ветер трепал листву, птицы скакали с ветки на ветку и переговаривались на своем птичьем наречии. Под ногами хрустели мелкие ветки и засохшие листья. Хара начал уставать. Он посмотрел вверх, туда, где должен был находиться храм, и увидел только темную, непроглядную пустоту. Перед выходом они сверились с картами, и телефон посчитал, что подъем пешком займет у них где-то час, может, чуть больше. Пустота впереди была столь неумолима, что Хара засомневался в этих расчетах. Сеть уже не ловила.

Вдруг справа, в ветвистой глубине леса что-то ярко вспыхнуло сине-белым, словно молния. Хара ругнулся и инстинктивно отпрыгнул в сторону, Сето, шедший впереди, обернулся ирбисом и страшно зашипел в чащу. Свет померк. Хара замер, боясь даже вздохнуть. Сето немного постоял, всматриваясь в темноту и нервно размахивая хвостом, затем тряхнул головой и обернулся к Харе. Хара выдохнул: морда Сето выглядела обеспокоенной, но не испуганной. Значит, что бы это ни было, все в порядке. Сето подошел к нему и обтерся об ноги, опутывая хвостом колени.

Харе казалось, если он сейчас что-нибудь спросит — непременно узнает то, что знать ему не хочется. Сето закончил тереться и пошел вперед, снова на пару ступенек выше. Его хвост беспрестанно покачивался, закручивался спиралью, вздрагивал при каждом шорохе, и у Хары руки чесались его схватить. «Не время, — напоминал он себе, — ну, конечно, не время таким хвостом размахивать».

Идти становилось все тяжелее. Судя по часам, они неторопливо шли уже с полчаса. Хара, регулярно бегавший на дорожке с сильным наклоном, был уверен, что если и запыхается, то только на самых подступах к храму. Они преодолели меньше половины пути, а ноги уже словно налились свинцом. Хара чувствовал, как сердце в груди начинает стучать все чаще — от стресса и нагрузки. Щеки горели, Хара выдыхал рывками, стараясь сохранить хотя бы какое-то подобие спортивного дыхания. Вдруг резко похолодало, и воздух вырывался изо рта облачком. Сето, уже обратившийся человеком, остановился и обернулся к Харе. Хара благодарно выдохнул и тоже остановился, уперевшись ладонями в колени. С каждым шагом он словно поднимал на себе гранитную плиту.

Сето обернулся в ирбиса и подошел, понюхал лицо Хары, слизнул пот со лба.

— Тяжело, — сообщил ему Хара, и собственный голос оцарапал глотку.

Сето отвел уши назад и лизнул Хару в щеку. Его хвост, до этого бодро покачивавшийся, немного поник. Помочь Харе он не мог никак.

— Может, ну его? — предложил Хара. Он говорил это, конечно, не всерьез, но усталость давила и на голову.

Сето не стал отвечать, только снова лизнул его в лицо и потрусил вперед. Хара упрямо пошел следом. Он не представлял, каким чудом дойдет, но сделать это было нужно во что бы то ни стало. Лесные тени, до этого и так казавшиеся воплощением темноты, сгущались. Странных сверканий в глубине Хара больше не видел. Все было черное, с черным и черным. Звуки леса, все его шорохи стали словно бы опаснее. Они угрожали, наступали, приближались, давили. Под ногами стали попадаться сухие хрустящие веточки, они трещали и пугали Хару до чертиков, но на то, чтобы испуганно отскочить, у него не было сил. Пот струился по лбу и по всему телу, пропитав юкату насквозь — Хара не чувствовал этого, пока не начались короткие резкие порывы холодного ветра. Впрочем, Хара не замерзал. Напротив, ему было нестерпимо жарко. Сето иногда подбегал к нему, обходил по кругу, заглядывал в лицо и слизывал со лба пот. Язык у него был прохладный — по сравнению со лбом Хары — и это было приятно. Хара хотел сказать ему «спасибо», но во рту пересохло, а сил не было ни на что.

Когда с начала подъема прошел ровно час, и у Хары появилась робкая надежда на скорое окончание этой пытки, в лесу по обеим сторонам от лестницы начались сверкания — такие же, как то, что они наблюдали раньше. Сето обернулся ирбисом и кидался с шипением на каждый огонек. Хара помнил, что ирбисы не могут рычать — и похожи этим на домашних кошек, но шипение Сето было не хуже любого рыка и уж точно ни в какое сравнение не шло с шипением домашней кошки. Хара наконец увидел того дикого зверя, которого ему стоило испугаться несколько дней назад. Сето выпускал когти, и они скрежетали о каменные плиты лестницы, Сето зло и угрожающе скалился, показывая крупные белоснежные клыки. Раньше Хара трогал их пальцем, и ему казалось, что они не острые — он не укололся. В интернете писали, что такие зубы предназначены для разрывания жертвы. Сето был страшным, и странные огни пугались его, уходили вглубь леса и гасли — но затем появлялись вновь и вновь.

Хара шел. Он решил, что сейчас все это не его дело. Его дело — дойти до храма. А с собратьями, или кто там они, пусть разбирается Сето. Хара выключил фонарик и просто переставлял ноги. Глаза немного привыкли к темноте, и этого было достаточно, чтобы следить за ступеньками и не оступаться. Огоньков сразу же стало меньше, хотя они и продолжали появляться регулярно. Хара даже задумался — не сорвет ли Сето глотку? Может ли вообще такое быть?

До храма Хара дошел в беспамятстве. Когда стали видны огромные ворота, огоньки совсем исчезли, и Сето обернулся человеком. Пождав губы, он смотрел, как Хара ковыляет к воротам.

«Он не может мне помочь, — напоминал себе Хара, стараясь не злиться от усталости, — это все испортит».

— Тебе нужно войти внутрь, — словно в ответ на его мысли заговорил Сето, — там можно будет сесть передохнуть.

— Ты вообще не устал?

— Скорее… Переволновался, — Сето как-то нервно пригладил волосы, хотя гелем после источника он не воспользовался, и они теперь совсем не зачесывались назад.

— Тварь, — ругнулся Хара. Ему нравилось, что можно обозвать Сето так и при этом вроде как всего лишь назвать вещи своими именами.

Сето провел его в главный зал храма, где стоял огромный алтарь резного дерева. «Если накрыть его скатертью, — подумал Хара, едва удерживая себя в сознании, — получится обеденный стол для большой семьи».

— Сажусь? — спросил он Сето.

— По центру, — кивнул тот.

Хара сел. Ему показалось, что на несколько минут он все-таки отключился. Свинцовая тяжесть медленно уходила из тела, просачиваясь в дощатый пол храма. Хара старался дышать, старался сохранять вертикальное положение и не терять сознание. Он краем глаза видел, как Сето ходит вокруг, что-то переставляет, чем-то шуршит и гремит. Хара малодушно понадеялся, что это уже и есть ритуал, и все кончится, как раз когда он отдышится.

Спустя несколько минут Сето перестал шуршать и затих где-то за спиной у Хары. 

— Все? — Хара обернулся. 

— Я только подготовился, — ответил Сето, доставая из рукава юкаты какой-то продолговатый бумажный сверток.

— Что это? — Хара почувствовал в себе силы подняться.

— Сиди на месте, — велел Сето, заметив его порыв. — Это благовония.

— Разве здесь нет храмовых? — Хара задрал повыше юкату и сел, скрестив ноги. Неприлично, но кто его увидит, кроме Сето.

— Есть, наверное, но нам нужны эти, — Сето говорил как-то нехотя. Хара насупился.

— Почему нужны эти?

— Потому что они меня усилят, — Сето зажег одну палочку и принялся обходить зал.

— Почему? — от неожиданно сильного запаха Харе стало не по себе.

— Потому что… — Сето вдруг тряхнул головой. — Хара, ты издеваешься?

— У меня глаза слезятся, — пожаловался Хара. На самом деле все было не настолько плохо.

— Так тебе и надо, — хмыкнул Сето и продолжил свой обход.

Запах благовоний не был резким, но плотным и давящим. Хара чувствовал, как дым сгущается вокруг него и затекает внутрь, щекоча глотку. Родители не были любителями благовоний и лишь иногда жгли дома что-то легкое и пряно-сладкое. Хара почти не замечал этих запахов, они быстро вмешивались в запахи дома, сливались с ними. Сейчас все было иначе: были только Хара и Запах. В Запахе был аромат каких-то трав, аромат горения и будто что-то металлическое. У Хары закружилась голова. Он хотел попросить Сето потушить палочку, но слова утонули где-то на полпути, так и не дойдя до рта. В зале храма было темно — они не зажигали фонари — и Хара видел, как вокруг бродит маленький оранжевый огонек, с которого струится сизый дым. Отчего-то это напомнило ему видения в лесу, на которые кидался Сето.

Огонек погас перед самым носом Хары, осветив напоследок худые пальцы Сето. Тот выудил из рукава новую палочку, зажег ее и снова пошел в обход. Хара вдруг вспомнил, как на одной из студенческих вечеринок, куда его зазвали новые друзья-диджеи, кто-то раскурил косяк с травкой, и дым наполнил все помещение. Хара надышался тогда до головокружения. Тот дым был тяжелым и неуловимо едким. Вначале он казался совсем обычным — немного странный запах, вот и все, — но затем он заполнил всю голову и спутал мысли. От благовоний Сето Хара чувствовал что-то похожее. Во рту у него пересохло, лоб горел, и жар из него охватывал всю черепную коробку и стекал в позвоночник. Загривок невыносимо жгло, и Хара в ужасе принялся ощупывать его — ничего. Прохладная ткань юкаты, неповрежденная кожа. На лопатке Хара нащупал подживающие царапины от когтей Сето и немного успокоился. 

На третьей палочке Сето заговорил. Голос его был низким и раскатистым. Он напевно читал мантру, которую Хара никогда не слышал. Он тщетно пытался разобрать слова или хотя бы знакомые конструкции, но мантра была будто и не на санскрите — Хара его, конечно, не знал, но знал, как он звучит. Сето что-то шипел, рычал, длинно вытягивал гласные. Речь его была монотонной и давящей — такой же, как едкий дым благовоний. Вскоре у Хары начало жечь все тело, словно его сжигали заживо. Он чувствовал, что жар идет изнутри, что во всем виноват дым, наполнивший легкие до отказа, но ничего не мог сделать — дым был внутри, дым был снаружи. Хара отрывисто вздыхал, и дыма в нем становилось все больше. Сильнее всего горели затылок и глаза. Кожей он чувствовал, что воздух в храме тяжелеет и будто даже потрескивает электричеством. Сето шуршал юкатой, обходя Хару, и движения его постепенно теряли плавность, словно Сето не мог расслабиться и вздрагивал на каждый шорох.

На четвертой палочке он пошел в обратную сторону, а мантра стала протяжнее, шипения стало меньше, рычание ушло вовсе. Хара почувствовал, как жар в теле будто приходит в движение, начинает течь сквозь кожу и кости, стремясь собраться огромным огненным комом в одном месте. Сето вплотную подошел к Харе и принялся водить перед ним догорающей палочкой, описывая всего Хару, вместе с разведенными коленями, в круг. Лицо его показалось Харе очень обеспокоенным. Сето описывал палочкой круги, и жар собирался в паху, наливался кровью, тяжелел, давил на живот и легкие. Хару прошибло потом. Он всегда был не прочь потрахаться, но сейчас обычное, контролируемое желание превратилось в страшную жажду, которой невозможно было сопротивляться. Он облизал губы и потянулся к Сето. Дым давно заволок голову, отключив все мысли. Хара чувствовал себя одновременно накурившимся, напившимся и заполировавшим виагру энергетиком. Ладонь Сето легла ему на плечо, силой заставляя Хару оставаться на месте. Хара упрямо тянулся к нему. Он едва различал очертания Сето в темноте, но все это было не важно. Кожу жгло, глотку при вдохе жгло, все существо Хары превратилось в неуемную жажду, словно он копил ее, захотев когда-то Сето — и не получив его сразу.

— Хара, — тихо произнес Сето, все еще удерживая его на месте, — ты должен отказаться от своих желаний.

— Что? — спросил Хара — или подумал, что спросил. Он все еще не чувствовал своего рта, своей головы, не понимал, соединяет ли их что-то. Может ли он что-то думать, а затем заставить свой рот это произнести?

— Откажись от своих желаний, Хара, — повторил Сето. Силы в нем явно было больше положенного. Какой-то частью себя Хара помнил, что Сето — существо. И Хара его хотел.

— Так нельзя, — Хара замотал головой, и от этого его мозги словно расплескались по черепной коробке и вытекли из ушей и глаз, забрызгав пол храма. Ему казалось, что их капли сверкают в темноте.

— Так нужно, — настаивал Сето. Он сел перед Харой на колени и обхватил его лицо руками. — Откажись, и все закончится.

— Нет, — Хара снова попытался помотать головой, но Сето держал его крепко. «Не хочет, чтобы я и дальше расплескивал». — Я хочу свою тварь.

— Хара, иначе я уйду, — голос Сето дрогнул. Всем своим горящим существом Хара уцепился за эту мимолетную слабость.

— Ты мне врешь.

— Я тебе вру. 

Хара накрыл его руки своими. Жар внутри стал невыносимым. Сето не стал бы угрожать уходом, не будь отказ так важен. Хара тяжело вздохнул, и его доверие к Сето разлилось внутри охлаждающей влагой.

— Я отказываюсь.

Сето притянул его к себе, прижавшись лбом ко лбу, и снова запел мантру. На этот раз в ней вовсе не было шипения, но осталось беспокойство. Хару унесло звуком — из-за жара его тело стало легким, податливым, и звук голоса Сето, звук странной мантры поднял его и закружил, словно водоворот — опавший лист. Хара плыл в звуках вытянутых гласных, отстраненно чувствуя, как дым продолжает сжигать его тело изнутри. На него вдруг нахлынула странная слабость или даже отсутствие контроля. Руки плетьми повисли вдоль тела, Хара ощутил, как они ударились костяшками о пол. Сето убрал ладони с его щек, и те тут же вспыхнули огнем. Сето провел пальцами от щек к шее и к ключицам, и за его прикосновениями на коже разагорались огни. Сето мягко дернул за ворот юкаты Хары и провел пальцами по груди до самого живота. Хара закричал — или подумал, что кричит. Сето распустил пояс юкаты Хары и провел пальцами — теплыми, но охлаждающими на фоне окружающего огня, — по внутренней стороне его бедер. Юката с шелестом упала с плеч Хары, и шелест этот вклинился в музыку мантры, вплелся в нее, усилил, сделал ее более настоящей. 

Сето трогал Хару везде, зажигая на коже все больше огней, и пел. Огонь жалил, голос убаюкивал и парализовывал. Хара не чувствовал себя. Желание, от которого он отказался, сделалось далеким, словно теперь их разделяла стеклянная стена. С каждым прикосновением Сето, с каждым огоньком, с каждым повторением мантры, стекло это крепло и теряло прозрачность.

В какой-то момент Хара отключился. Он помнил, как перед этим тянулся к рукам Сето, подставлялся. И по стеклу шли трещины одна за другой.


	4. Chapter 4

Хара проснулся и тут же зажмурился от яркого солнечного света, плеснувшего в глаза. Хара попробовал не глядя понять, где он и что он. Он чувствовал, что лежит на полу, а через живот и бедра перекинуто что-то тяжелое и теплое. Хара прикрыл глаза ладонью и снова попробовал их открыть. Он лежал в храме, и рядом с ним тихо сопел Сето в обличии ирбиса. Лапы и хвост он закинул на Хару, заменяя одеяло. Хара оглядел себя, и оказалось, он абсолютно голый. Что происходило прошлой ночью, он почти не помнил — только боль от огня и таинственный отказ от желаний. После была пустота. Ожогов Хара на себе не заметил, болела только спина — из-за жесткого пола.

Глаза потихоньку привыкали к свету, и Хара со вкусом потянулся, похрустел суставами. Под головой он нащупал свою юкату, но одеваться прямо сейчас не хотелось. В конце концов, это было утро — особое время, когда все хорошо. Когда что угодно может подождать. Хара погладил лапу Сето, которая лежала у него на животе. Лапа дернулась, Сето зевнул и слегка выпустил когти, вцепляясь Харе в бок. Хара поспешно начесал на глаза челку. Он не хотел знать, сработал ритуал или нет. Не сейчас — по правилам нужно было ждать до рассвета, значит, можно было подождать и еще. Он перевернулся набок и крепко обнял Сето, утыкаясь носом в мягкий мех. Тот тихо мурлыкнул и тоже приобнял Хару лапами. 

— Дай глаза, — попросил Сето слегка хрипло.

— Ты даже не потянулся, — возмутился Хара. Никакого доброго утра, сразу о проклятии. Ему это не понравилось.

Сето еще раз зевнул.

— Не считается, — покачал головой Хара и выпустил Сето из объятий. — Потягивайся.

— И покажешь?

— Нет, — Хара вообще не хотел с этим спешить, — но ты все равно… Ага.

Сето поднялся и потянулся, вытягивая лапы и хвост, выпуская когти. Хара любил на это смотреть. Закончив, Сето лег обратно и внимательно вгляделся Харе в лицо, подергивая усами.

— Не хочу знать, — Хара погладил его по лбу, ему почему-то нравилось прикасаться к Сето в том месте, где у него, человека, была родинка. — Давай просто…

Сето согласно ткнулся носом ему в щеку.

Хара чесал ему брюхо и даже задремал, уткнувшись лицом Сето в шею. Его запах успокаивал, и Хара старался запомнить его, чтобы скорее вытравить из себя прошедшую ночь. Головой он не помнил о ней ничего, но помнил телом, и тело было в ужасе. 

Ближе к полудню они оделись и начали спускаться с горы. Рукава юкаты Сето пахли теми самыми благовониями, вся юката пахла ими, и Харе хотелось, чтобы пошел дождь и сбил этот запах. Стоял ясный, солнечный день. Лес при свете был совсем другим, не таким, каким помнил его Хара. В нем не осталось ничего зловещего, не было места странным огням, не было места темноте разных оттенков, опасности, шорохам и хрустам. Птицы не переговаривались, а пели. Сето шел рядом с Харой в облике человека и казался почти умиротворенным. Почти — потому что Хара продолжал скрывать от него глаза. Харе было страшно.

Они дошли до рекана довольно быстро, не встретив по пути ничего интересного — лес быстро слился для Хары в пеструю зеленую массу, и это было хорошо. Залезать в источник Хара отказался. Ему хотелось скорее вернуться домой. Все вокруг, вплоть до традиционной одежды, напоминало о том, как больно было прошлой ночью. О том, что в лесу живут опасные огни, о том, что ему пришлось отказаться от своих желаний к Сето — и чем все закончилось? Хара не мог добраться до этого воспоминания. Все было ужасно, жестоко и неправильно.

Они быстро позавтракали и распрощались с хозяевами. Хара тащил Сето на поезд, словно за ними кто-то гнался. Сето не спорил, но обеспокоенно смотрел на Хару и явно ждал, когда же Хара позволит ему посмотреть. В поезде, бездарно проворочавшись первые полчаса пути, Хара сдался и задрал челку.

— Оно на месте, — сообщил Сето негромко.

— Понятно, — кивнул Хара и откинулся обратно в кресло.

— Прости, я был уверен… — Сето сжал руки в кулаки.

— Я в порядке, — перебил его Хара. — В порядке.

— Хорошо, — Сето потянул Хару ближе, укладывая его голову себе на плечо.

Путь до дома Хара почти не запомнил. «Значит, все прошло нормально». Теперь отсутствие воспоминаний казалось ему благом, а вовсе не потерей. 

Когда они вернулись домой, он скинул с плеча сумку, стянул с ног кеды, наступая на пятки, на ходу снял штаны и майку и упал в незастеленную кровать. Сето следовал за ним, но был медленнее, потому что поднимал с пола брошенную Харой одежду и складывал ее на стул. Когда он лег рядом, Хара уже почти спал. Сето погладил его по голове и обернулся ирбисом, сворачиваясь под боком.

Харе снился волшебный лес с огнями, которые переливались всеми цветами радуги, сверкали то тут, то там и завлекали, звали заглянуть в самую чащу. Хара побаивался. Он помнил откуда-то, что они опасны, что не стоит им доверять. Он взбирался на вершину горы, туда, где было слишком светло для огней. Во сне он знал только две вещи: ему нужно добраться до вершины и ни за что не поддаваться искушению, не сворачивать с тропы. 

Хара любил свет: он уже несколько лет работал в клубах, и свет всегда был неотъемлемой частью музыки, частью беснующейся толпы, частью самого Хары, стоящего за пультом на подмостках. Лесные огни казались ему родными. Он тянул к ним руки и чувствовал от одних тепло, от других прохладу. Одни были слепяще яркими и даже просвечивали ладони, другие светились мягко, словно бумажные фонарики. Хара все думал: «Это всего лишь свет, что может случиться?» Он сделал маленький шаг в сторону, и, как только его ноги оказались на траве, огни засияли пуще прежнего, и каждый из них стал чем-то похож на зеркальный шар, какие часто вешают в клубах. Хара заулыбался. Один из огоньков, красно-оранжевый, цвета пламени, подлетел ближе. От него исходил сильный жар. Хара осторожно протянул руку, и его пальцы облизал маленький язычок пламени. Больно не было: по коже словно прошлись мягкой щеткой. Хара опустил взгляд на свои ноги и увидел, как джинсы прямо на нем сгорают и осыпаются пеплом в траву. По майке также расползались прогоревшие дыры. Пламя совсем не задевало кожу, Хара смотрел, как его одежда исчезает, и был не в силах оторвать взгляд. 

Когда сжигать было уже нечего, огни обступили Хару, столпились вокруг него сияющим куполом, за которым не было видно ни леса, ни тропинки наверх. Страшно почему-то не было. Харе казалось, что все правильно, что нельзя было поступить иначе, невозможно было не сойти с тропинки к огням. Он раскинул руки в стороны, будто для объятий. Ему хотелось показать, что он не отказывается, он согласен. Огней вокруг него навскидку собралось где-то около сотни, и каждый в ответ на жест Хары засверкал как-то по-особенному и раскрыл огромную, полную острых клыков пасть. Пасти не светились, напротив, они словно поглощали свет, который падал в них и пропадал в глубине черных как ночь глоток. Харе захотелось попятиться, но и позади стояла стена хищных огней. Они клацали зубами и неумолимо приближались. Хара закрыл голову руками, и выставленные ладони тут же оцарапало клыками. Он закричал и проснулся.

Сето склонился над ним. Он щупал лоб Хары и обеспокоенно заглядывал в глаза.

— Я в норме, — пробормотал Хара. Голос оказался сорван, будто он кричал не во сне, а по-настоящему.

— Что снилось? — Сето взял с тумбочки бумажную салфетку и вытер ему лоб и лицо. Оказывается, Хара даже вспотел.

— Огни, — Хара прикрыл глаза. Ему было неуютно от того, как Сето внимательно в них заглядывает. — Я не пошел в храм, а пошел к ним. С ними было хорошо… Какое-то время.

— Ты кричал, — Сето обернулся ирбисом и потерся ухом о щеку Хары.

— Извини, — Хара автоматически погладил его по голове.

Ему было паршиво. Сон каким-то образом походил на происходящее в реальности: Сето тащил Хару наверх к очищению, и Хара бы рад. Но что-то внутри него противилось этому. Во сне свернуть с тропы казалось неизбежным. Быть может, и в реальности погибнуть от проклятия — неизбежно? Хара никогда не считал себя фаталистом, но раньше он не слышал о проклятьях и не верил в существование ёкаев. Сето вовремя разбудил его, спас — и словно бы спас от настоящей угрозы.

— Что это были за огни? — Хара решил, что пора задавать вопросы.

Сето обернулся человеком. Он еще раз ощупал лицо Хары и вгляделся ему в глаза, будто не верил, что Хара цел и невредим. 

— Это ёкаи. Они специально показываются людям, чтобы завлечь в чащу. Это из-за них в горах так часто пропадают люди. Тебе не стоило к ним идти.

— Они были такими красивыми, — вздохнул Хара, вспоминая разноцветное сияние.

— Хара, нельзя, — Сето мягко взял его пальцами за подбородок и повернул к себе. — Нельзя, ты понял?

— Это же просто сон, — Хара вывернулся из его хватки.

— Из-за проклятия ты… чувствителен ко всему, — Сето снова навис над ним, заглядывая в глаза. — Не сворачивай больше. Пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — отмахнулся Хара. — Сколько времени?

— Пять. Мне нужно зайти к отцу в офис, — Сето поднялся с кровати и принялся натягивать брюки.

— Мне пойти с тобой? — Хара тяжело сглотнул, вообразив, что останется совсем один. В квартире с кучей посуды, которую можно уронить, с опасными снами в голове.

— Да, — Сето кинул ему джинсы. — Я не оставлю тебя одного.

— Как великодушно, — пробормотал Хара, не сумев вовремя себя заткнуть.

— Хара? — Сето обернулся к нему, выгнув брови.

— Ничего. Одеваюсь. Дай майку.

На улице уже зажглись фонари. Город постепенно наполнялся разноцветными огнями. И хотя Хара теперь знал, что они могут быть опасны, все равно не переставал любоваться. Пока они шли, он держался за руку Сето, наплевав на все приличия — Хара замечал косые взгляды прохожих, но так было спокойнее. Так он точно знал, что не споткнется о собственную ногу или приоткрытый по недосмотру канализационный люк.

Когда они только вышли из дома, Хару неожиданно затрясло от страха: впереди был целый Токио. Огромный и страшный, словно весь — одна большая клыкастая пасть, пожирающая свет и людей. Жаждущая пожрать Хару. Он вцепился в руку Сето, и от этого простого прикосновения страх не исчез, но ушел вглубь, перестал сковывать мышцы. Сето обернулся к Харе и, увидев его поджатые губы и наверняка побелевшее лицо, не стал ничего говорить, только сжал его руку крепче. Лучше признать публично, что ты трахаешься в жопу с этим вот парнем, чем так же публично помереть от страха, решил Хара. И они отправились к Сето в офис.

Сето работал в огромном здании — стеклянная высотка в бизнес-районе, — и девушка на рецепции первого этажа улыбнулась ему так влюбленно, что Хара невольно скрипнул зубами. Перед входом внутрь ему все-таки пришлось отпустить руку Сето и теперь хотелось сжать ее снова: не от страха, а чтобы показать этой курице, что ей ничего не светит — теперь-то уж точно, он больше не упустит Сето. Хара прикрыл глаза и подышал. Девушка выписала ему гостевой пропуск, и они прошли к лифтам. Отцу Сето принадлежала верхняя часть здания: десять этажей прекрасного вида из окон. На этаже его кабинета их встретила секретарша, и Сето представил ей Хару как своего близкого друга. Секретарша, маленькая женщина лет пятидесяти, по-матерински добро улыбнулась Харе и сказала, что рада наконец увидеть, что у Кентаро-куна есть друзья. Она усадила Хару на диван, предложив чай, кофе и конфеты, и, когда Хара от всего отказался, повела Сето к отцу.

Хара развалился на диване и огляделся. Офис был светлым, в цветах натурального дерева. Ничего необычного, но Хара, оставшись один впервые за несколько дней, почему-то не чувствовал страха или волнения. Рядом с диваном на стеклянном столике стояла декоративная расписная ваза. Хрупкая и явно очень дорогая. Отчего-то Хара не боялся ненароком ее разбить. Он встал и прошелся по холлу взад-вперед. На стенах висели картины в красивых резных рамах — что-то европейское, может даже раритетное, но Хара ничего в этом не понимал. Он глубоко вздохнул, и ему вдруг показалось, что это не просто свежий кондиционированный воздух — все словно пахло Сето. Совсем неуловимо, но Хара где угодно узнал бы этот запах — он стал для него синонимом безопасности. Хара прикоснулся пальцами к стене, обшитой деревянными панелями, и ощущения были почти такими, как когда он дотрагивался до Сето. Слабее, более размытыми, но такими же. Сето отметил собой офис, и Хара чувствовал его защиту на физическом уровне.

Он ждал Сето где-то полчаса, но ожидание не было скучным: Хара наслаждался заново обретенной свободой от страха. Он ходил по холлу, разглядывал картины, рассмотрел вазу, посидел на диване. Налил себе воды из кулера, стоявшего в углу, и не пролил ни капли. И даже закинул трехочковым пластиковый стаканчик в мусорное ведро. Хара уже позабыл, насколько это прекрасно, когда все получается. Раньше это казалось ему само собой разумеющимся. Он вообразил, как здорово будет наконец избавиться от проклятия и вернуть все это обратно, представил, как здорово было бы, если бы Сето сделал с его квартирой то же, что сделал с этим офисом. Казалось, что это не просто помещение — а магический бункер, которому не страшно даже прямое попадание метеорита. 

Когда Сето вернулся, в атмосфере холла почти ничего не изменилось, словно Сето и так все время был здесь. Хара определенно хотел такое же себе домой — чем бы это ни было. 

Они вышли из офиса и в лифте целовались весь путь до первого этажа. Хара краем глаза рассматривал уходящие в бесконечность отражения — все три стены лифта были зеркальными. Он видел себя, целующего Сето, и видел Сето, целующего его, Хару. Казалось бы, в этом уже нет ничего необычного, но картинка того, как они близки, как они взаимны, потрясла Хару и отпечаталась у него в сознании.

На выходе девушка с рецепции снова пожирала Сето глазами, но Хара был спокоен — он знал, у Сето покрасневшие губы. Может быть, она не заметит или не догадается, но Хара знал. Он еще чувствовал их вкус. Он сдал пропуск, и они покинули здание. На улице Хару поджидал все тот же страшный Токио с огромной голодной пастью огней, зданий и незнакомых людей. Сето взял его за руку сам и крепко сжал в своей. Хара почувствовал себя наркоманом, который подсел на прикосновения Сето. Он бы и так подсел, но из-за проклятия и вовсе не мог без них жить. Он тут же вспомнил, как здорово было там, на самом верху бизнес-центра.

— Пока я тебя ждал, — начал он, когда они переходили дорогу, — я заметил, что ты что-то сделал с этим офисом.

— Сделал? — Сето перевел на него непонимающий взгляд.

— Я имею в виду… Как ёкай, — Хара неопределенно махнул рукой. Ему было странно быть причастным к чему-то такому. До сих пор идея существования мистических сил прямо здесь и сейчас, в современной реальности, никак не укладывалась у него в голове. — Я забил трехочковый стаканчиком. И не уронил вазу. И все пахло тобой. Это было… — Хара мечтательно примолк.

— Мне хочется тебя поцеловать, но я не буду, — тихо сообщил Сето.

— Это будет перебор, — кивнул Хара и погладил ладонь Сето пальцем. — Так что ты сделал?

— Я просто был там. Для этого я и хожу в офис.

— То есть, если ты долго будешь у меня дома… — осторожно предположил Хара.

— Там станет так же, — кивнул Сето.

Хара задумался. Точнее, попытался. В голове огромной светящейся надписью зажглось «Сето, переезжай ко мне!» Но чтобы произнести это вслух, требовались нечеловеческие усилия над собой и невероятная смелость. Хара не был уверен, что обладает последней. Бывали люди отчаянные и смелые, а бывали — изворотливые и трусливые. Хара всегда стоял где-то посередине, и его это устраивало. До нынешнего момента.

— Хара? — Сето обеспокоенно заглянул ему в лицо. Похоже, это уже вошло у Сето в привычку.

— Я задумался, — ответил Хара механически. Они ехали в метро, и он залип на проносящиеся мимо огни города.

— О чем? — в голосе Сето тоже слышалось беспокойство.

Хара вздохнул. Всегда нужно пробовать новое, верно?

— Переедешь ко мне? — выпалил он и тут же зажмурился. Сердце едва не выскакивало из груди.

— Перееду, конечно, — тут же ответил Сето. Харе вдруг отчего-то показалось, что этот маленький диалог был просто формальностью, что на самом деле все давно было решено.

— Тогда перенесем завтра твои вещи, коробку эту, миски… — затараторил он, чтобы хоть как-то выплеснуть волнение и радость — хотелось накинуться на Сето, но они и так нарушали все приличия, держась за руки. Если бы не альтернатива, Харе было бы из-за этого ужасно неуютно.

— Одежды и когтеточки будет достаточно, — улыбнулся Сето. — Мне нравится то блюдце.

— То есть, ты не насовсем? — пробормотал Хара. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Квартира принадлежит мне, так что нет нужды освобождать ее. А ту коробку пора выбросить, она неприлично выглядит.

— Ладно, — кивнул Хара. Эмоциональные качели утомили его, как и этот поход через весь город, и ему снова захотелось спать.

 

После того, как Сето переехал, Хара на несколько дней забыл о проклятии. Ритуалы можно было проводить только с перерывом в две недели, поэтому они не обсуждали их — один раз Сето попытался завести разговор, но Хара просто закрыл ему рот ладонью и, когда Сето замолчал, нажал ему рукой на макушку, заставляя опуститься на колени. Опуститься и отсосать. Харе не хотелось говорить об этом. Ему не хотелось даже говорить о том, что он не хочет об этом говорить. Сето намек понял и больше не пытался поднимать эту тему. Добрую половину времени он проводил в обличии ирбиса, обходя квартиру и всюду обтираясь. Удивительным образом, Хара не нашел на мебели и одежде ни одной шерстинки.

Начало совместной жизни с Сето Хара запомнил как время беспрерывного счастья и эйфории. До следующего ритуала он решил устроить отпуск и не искал себе работу, а она не искала его. Все время он проводил с Сето, и поговорка «Как начнешь день, так его и проведешь» работала четко как никогда. Хара запоминал начало каждого дня и сохранял его в свою мысленную картотеку счастливых воспоминаний.

Хара хорошо запомнил утро, когда он попытался принести Сето кофе в постель. Он специально уснул с наушниками в ушах и поставил тихий будильник, чтобы не разбудить Сето. Будильник сработал без сбоев, но когда Хара проснулся, Сето рядом не оказалось. Было всего девять утра, никто из них никогда не вставал так рано. Хара настороженно прислушался — может, Сето просто не просыпаясь ушел в туалет? — и действительно услышал шум воды. Конечно, было бы лучше, если бы Сето не заметил, что Хара уже проснулся, но Хара боялся снова уснуть и все профукать. Он торопливо нащупал на кресле трусы, брошенные туда ночью, вроде бы даже свои, натянул их и поспешил на кухню — не хватало столкнуться с Сето в гостиной. 

Сето обнаружился на кухне. Он стоял над зажженной плитой, уперевшись лбом в навесной шкафчик, и будто бы спал — глаза его были закрыты. Рядом с плитой Хара заметил турку, в которую уже был засыпан молотый кофе и специи. Не хватало только воды, и можно варить. До переезда Сето Хара не заморачивался и пил кофе из своей старушки-кофемашины, он не был гурманом и привык, что кофе — напиток обязательно горький и бодрящий за счет определенной дозы отвращения. Сето первым делом произвел кофейную революцию, привезя из своей квартиры коллекцию разносортного кофе, несколько турок разного размера и набор специй, который настоятельно просил не использовать иначе как для приготовления кофе. Хара готовкой не занимался совсем, потому уверенно заявил, что специи в безопасности. Сето улыбнулся и сказал, что хотя бы кофе Харе придется готовить. Оказалось, это довольно просто, и сразу после быстрого курса обучения Хара открыл для себя, что кофе может быть вкусным. Старушка-кофеварка наконец ушла на заслуженную пенсию и теперь стояла на кухне памятником отвращению. Иногда Хара, соскучившись по ее капризам, взбивал с ее помощью молоко. 

Хара потряс Сето за плечо, и тот вздрогнул и распахнул глаза. И правда задремал.

— Сето? — Хара забрал турку и принялся аккуратно наполнять ее водой. — Чего ты здесь так рано?

— А ты? — Сето сонно наблюдал, как Хара заливает воду и ставит турку на огонь.

— Я первый спросил, — фыркнул Хара. План провалился, но кофе он все равно сварит, и неважно, что специи смешивал не сам.

— Хотел принести тебе кофе в постель, — признался Сето и, видимо сдавшись дремоте, забрался с ногами на стул и откинул голову.

— Но сон победил.

— Победил ты, потому что пришел сюда. Что случилось? Приснилось что-то?

— Мы не говорим об этом, — отрезал Хара, а затем все-таки ответил: — За тем же пришел.

— Сварить мне кофе? — Сето душераздирающе зевнул.

Хара снял турку с огня, перелил кофе в чашку и протянул ее Сето:

— Вали в кровать, на тебя смотреть больно, — он легонько пнул ножку стула.

— Это была жертва во имя любви, — невнятно пробормотал Сето и послушно поднялся. — Кофе-то отдашь?

— Если ляжешь и не отрубишься.

Конечно, Сето уснул, стоило его голове коснуться подушки. Хара только хмыкнул и устроился рядом, медленно потягивая кофе. Получилось вкусно, и день начался отлично.

Еще Хара запомнил утро, когда он проснулся и целый час в полудреме наблюдал за спящим Сето. Как тот дышит, как иногда вздрагивает, ворочается, тянется к Харе, как бегают его зрачки под веками и трепещут ресницы. Как он обращается в ирбиса и обратно в человека. Хара уже много раз видел это превращение, но так и не смог привыкнуть, и каждый раз это было каким-то новым, совершенно не затертым переживанием. Каждый раз где-то внутри себя он не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле, что ему не снится, что это не разыгравшееся воображение и не галлюцинации. Сето лежал в обличьи человека и тихо сопел, закинув руку Харе на плечо. Спустя мгновение его лицо, темные волосы, смугловатая кожа вдруг начинали рябить и стекать словно подтаявший шоколад, и под ними оказывался ирбис. Огромный, дышащий совсем иначе, и лапа его на плече Хары была тяжелее человеческой руки. Отчего-то, несмотря на эту метаморфозу, у Хары было полное ощущение, что ничего не изменилось. Не только потому что Сето есть Сето. Это ощущение было чем-то большим.

Во сне Сето постоянно перетекал из одного состояния в другое, и Хара впервые подумал о том, что, наверное, с ним Сето впервые спит не один. Может быть, это было Сето и не нужно, но Харе все равно стало его жалко — просто потому что постоянно что-то скрывать ото всех тяжело. Сам Хара так многие годы скрывал чувства к Сето, и это оставило на нем глубокие шрамы. 

Сето-ирбис так же, как и Сето-человек, иногда вздыхал, иногда дергал лапами, скалился и закидывал на Хару хвост. Хара обнимал его в ответ, и Сето сразу же начинал дышать спокойнее. Сердце у ирбиса всегда колотилось как бешеное — как и у любого представителя кошачьих, — но Харе всегда было из-за этого немного страшно. Он прикладывал ухо к груди Сето и слушал, как оно вырывается из грудной клетки, до тех пор, пока Сето не обращался в человека, и сердце не начинало стучать по-человечески размеренно. 

В то утро Хара наблюдал за ним, любовался — человеком, ирбисом, метаморфозами, и ему казалось, что он даже может не моргать, лишь бы только продолжать смотреть. Его до сих пор иногда настигало счастливое осознание того, что Сето лежит в его кровати, и это его Сето. Хара давился этим осознанием, захлебывался и сжимал в руках руку или лапу Сето, пока тот не вздрагивал и не отбирал ее. В этот раз, когда Сето вынул лапу из хватки Хары, Хара не выдержал и звонко чмокнул его в нос — тот был розовым с темным пятнышком посередине. Сето фыркнул и проснулся. Хара виновато поглядел ему в глаза. Сето редко разговаривал в этом обличьи, и Хара тоже привык изъясняться жестами и с помощью выражений лица. Это словно был язык только для них двоих. Когда Сето обращался в человека, в Харе снова включался болтун, который пытался наговориться на годы вперед. 

Сето уперся лапой Харе в лицо и отодвинул от себя. Это значило, что он умирает, как хочет пить. И что Харе, наверное, тоже стоит этого хотеть. Хара чмокнул его в самую большую подушечку на лапе — как будто в ладонь, и Сето убрал лапу. Он зевнул и обернулся человеком.

— Все равно пить хочу, — пожаловался он.

Хара пошарил на полу со своей стороны кровати.

— Держи, — он протянул Сето бутылку с водой на самом донышке.

— Щедрость — твое второе имя, — Сето принял бутылку и допил воду одним глотком.

— Все?

Сето поставил опустевшую бутылку на тумбочку и потянулся.

— Все, — произнес он довольно. — Теперь можно трахаться, покорять мир, варить кофе…

— Я бы остановился на первом, — заметил Хара.

— Покорять мир не хочешь? — Сето подгреб его поближе.

— Не, это не ко мне, — покачал головой Хара, нависая над Сето.

И они не стали покорять мир, и день получился отличный.

Еще Хара запомнил утро, когда его разбудил Сето. Обернувшись ирбисом, он устроился у Хары под боком и усердно вылизывал ему лицо. Хара улыбался и жмурился, а когда Сето принялся вылизывать подбородок и губы, приоткрыл рот. Сето довольно мурлыкнул и протолкнул язык внутрь. Хара привык к таким поцелуям и любил их не меньше, чем обычные, человеческие. Сето вылизывал его рот, почти толкаясь языком в глотку, и громко мурчал, словно заливая свою вибрацию внутрь. Хара водил языком по его клыкам, гладил язык Сето, и это был самый настоящий поцелуй. Постепенно Сето забирался на Хару целиком, ставил передние лапы ему на грудь и начинал выпускать и прятать когти, аккуратно прихватывая кожу. У Хары после этого оставались красные следы, которые за несколько часов сходили. Он был бы не против, оставляй Сето настоящие царапины. Он был бы не против, раздери Сето его в клочья. 

Хара гладил его, привычно зарывался пальцами в мех, тискал мягкие уши, сжимал пальцами загривок, отчего Сето мурчал еще громче. Харе хотелось большего. Он снова проводил руками вдоль позвоночника до самого основания хвоста и перемещал их на грудь, слушал сердце, колотящееся даже пуще своего обычного бешеного ритма, гладил живот и опускал ладони еще ниже. Сето тут же переступал задними лапами, отодвигаясь. Харе даже не удавалось прикоснуться к нему.

— Почему? — спросил он, положив руки на живот Сето.

— Не надо, — ответил Сето, впервые за несколько дней заговорив у Хары в голове.

— Но я хочу, — возмутился Хара.

— Просто не надо, — повторил Сето, обернувшись человеком.

Хара тут же протянул руку и погладил его по стоящему члену, обвел пальцами головку, сжал яички. Сето сипло вздохнул и толкнулся ему навстречу.

— И ты не объяснишь?

— Не стану.

— Я не отвяжусь, — пригрозил Хара. Теперь в нем говорило не столько желание чего-то большего, сколько обыкновенная вредность.

— У тебя нет выбора, — и Сето наклонился к нему, накрывая его рот своим.

— М-м-м! — опротестовал Хара и притянул Сето к себе, заставляя лечь.

Они целовались и терлись друг о друга до тех пор, пока Хара не отстранился и не развернулся к Сето спиной. Он прижался и выгнулся так, что член Сето лег ему между ягодиц.

— Прямо так? — хрипло спросил Сето, водя пальцами по напряженному животу Хары.

— Насухую, — закивал Хара, стараясь одновременно притереться к члену задницей и сделать так, чтобы пальцы Сето задели его головку.

— Ладно, — голос Сето стал еще ниже, и от него у Хары на загривке собрались мурашки и сбежали вниз вдоль позвоночника.

Сето погладил Хару по заднице, сжал ягодицы, прошелся большим пальцем по промежности, заставив Хару застонать, и прижался головкой ко входу. Хара привычно расслабился, и Сето начал проталкиваться внутрь. Насухую получалось медленно и так невозможно ощутимо, близко и сильно, что Хара тихо поскуливал, пока Сето наконец не прижался к нему со спины, вставив до конца. Задницу слегка жгло, но это была не боль, а приятная, желанная гиперчувствительность. 

— Ты как? — еле слышно спросил Сето. Хара чувствовал, как его потряхивает. Сето ощущал все то же, только со своей стороны, Хара знал это точно.

— Хорошо, — шепнул он. Его трясло. — Одеяло. Я хочу под одеялом.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Сето, набрасывая на них одеяло.

Хара кивнул, больше не в силах говорить, и Сето начал двигаться. Он толкался неторопливо, но глубоко, крепко сжимая пальцами бедра Хары. Хара вцепился руками в подушку и задыхался из-за того, что под одеялом было жарко и душно, из-за того, как невыносимо близко был Сето, из-за того, как сильно и глубоко ощущался его член, как он распирал Хару изнутри, и казалось, что можно прижать ладонь под пупком — и почувствуешь толчки. Хара так и делал, но чувствовал только собственный бешеный пульс, неровное дыхание и сокращения мышц. Сето кусал его за плечи и толкался, постепенно ускоряясь. Его вспотевшие руки соскальзывали с бедер Хары, но он хватался снова и снова, щипал и мял задницу, как заведенный. Хара подмахивал, подавался Сето навстречу и он не смог бы прекратить, даже если бы захотел. Невозможно было перестать двигаться навстречу к Сето, открываться ему, подставляться. Из-за одеяла было жарко и душно, но темно и уютно, немного неудобно и ужасно влажно из-за пота. Хара жмурился, сжимал крепко зубы и руки в кулаки и проваливался в эту атмосферу, которая была только их. Проваливался в ритм движений, который был только их. Проваливался в Сето, который был только его. 

Сето пыхтел ему в загривок, стонал, хрипел и рычал, с каждым движением получались шлепки, одеяло шуршало, простыня скрипела, когда Хара цеплялся за нее и упирался ногами, подушка издавала «Буфф!», когда кто-нибудь из них сильно вжимался в нее головой. Сам Хара вздыхал, скулил, стонал, хрипел и что-то бормотал, и вся эта какофония была заперта в пододеяльном пространстве вместе с Харой и Сето.

Хара не прикасался к себе, ему нравилось кончать уже от того, что Сето внутри. В этом тоже было выражение его любви. Никогда и ни с кем он не чувствовал такого, никогда и ни с кем у него не получалось кончить без дрочки, будучи снизу. Сето мокро целовал саднящие следы укусов на его плечах, и Хара слышал в его дыхании приближение оргазма. Он сжался сильнее и прикусил тыльную сторону своей руки. Сето задвигался быстро и мелко, сжимая и разжимая пальцы на заднице Хары, словно кот. Хара задрожал и беззвучно кончил, разом охрипнув и оглохнув. Сето торопливо дотрахал его и осторожно вышел. Он перевернул Хару на спину, стянул одеяло вниз, и Хара увидел его раскрасневшееся, немного хищное и нестерпимо красивое лицо. Сето что-то сказал — губы его шевелились, — но Хара не разобрал ни слова, в ушах у него стоял оглушительный звон. Он улыбнулся и помотал головой — на то, чтобы поднять руку и показать на уши, ему не хватило сил. Каким-то образом Сето понял и так, он кивнул и просто лег рядом. Хара смотрел на него, ждал, когда звон в ушах пройдет, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Опять. Снова. Всегда.

Определенно, Хара никогда не забудет то утро, когда их обоих разбудил звонок его телефона. Ему редко звонили, особенно с утра, а значит, это было что-то важное. Хара распахнул глаза, не глядя нащупал телефон на полу у кровати и поднес его к лицу, едва не ударив себя по носу. Звонил Джиро. Хара нахмурился и провел по экрану, чтобы ответить. Сето ворочался рядом, недовольно бурча, и Харе хотелось не отвечать на звонок, а лежать и бесстыдно умиляться.

— Что случилось? — спросил он сразу.

— Привет, Хара! — голос Джиро был хриплым, но бодрым. — Я тут попал в небольшую передрягу... — он примолк. — Да, совсем небольшую, и не смогу выступить на фестивале…

— Он же через месяц, — удивился Хара. Ему не нужно было спрашивать, что за фестиваль — это был Фестиваль, с большой буквы. Мечтой любого диджея было выступить там. — Что за передряга?

— Я попал в аварию, — признался Джиро нехотя. — Сам в порядке, но руки… Мне сказали, они не заживут к сроку.

— Бля, — выдохнул Хара. — Сочувствую, чувак. Но потом сможешь же?

— Врачи обещают, что смогу, — теперь по голосу Джиро было слышно, что ему страшно. Мало ли что врачи обещают. Хотя Хара не был с ним близок, он очень сочувствовал — нет ничего страшнее потери рук, пусть даже временной. — Но я не об этом!

— Да? — Хара постарался отвлечься от мыслей про руки. Он тут же вспомнил о своем проклятии — ведь из-за него он тоже мог бы вот так попасть в аварию. Лучше уж рояль на голову.

— Ты заменишь меня?

— Я?! — Хара даже сел, случайно сдернув одеяло с Сето, из-за чего тот окончательно проснулся.

— Я уже обо всем договорился с организаторами, — добавил Джиро уверенно. — Сейчас вышлю тебе всю информацию.

— Но почему я? — в другой раз Хара бы ни за что не задал такой вопрос. Он лучший — вот почему. Но из-за проклятия вся его уверенность в себе стала шаткой, а из-за Сето рядом — отчасти бессмысленной и бесполезной.

— Потому что? — хмыкнул Джиро. — Тебе давно не везло по моим наводкам, считай, карма возвращает тебе должок.

— Жду сообщение, — кивнул Хара.

— Не подведи, — сказал Джиро и повесил трубку.

Хара бухнулся обратно на подушку и потрясенно уставился в потолок. В голове никак не укладывалось, что он только что получил счастливый билет, не приложив никаких усилий. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет несколько лет работы, но ему же было в удовольствие… 

— И что это было? — спросил Сето, прервав взволнованные размышления Хары.

Хара перевернулся на бок и вгляделся Сето в лицо.

— Только что мне сказали, — он сглотнул, — что я буду выступать на самом крупном музыкальном фестивале в городе. Наверное, мы все-таки избавились от проклятия.

— Хара… — произнес Сето неуверенно. — А как это произошло?

— Должен был выступать мой знакомый, но он попал в аварию и повредил руки, — Хара потряс телефоном, и в этот момент он пиликнул, оповещая о сообщении. — Это как раз от него.

— Пиздец, — неожиданно выругался Сето и ударил кулаком по подушке.

— Не понял, — Хара отложил телефон и сел на Сето верхом, — какого хрена ты за меня не рад?

Сето вздохнул и положил руки ему на колени, погладил. Взгляд у него был взволнованным и отчего-то очень злым, но Хара видел, как его губы кривятся от возбуждения. Между ними была свалявшаяся комом простыня, и сквозь нее Хара отлично чувствовал наполовину вставший член Сето. Это было что-то странное. Все вокруг было странное, но то, как легко и быстро они оба переключались с чего угодно на похоть, — особенно. Хара тяжело сглотнул, напоминая себе про фестиваль и странную реакцию Сето.

— Нет, — он покачал головой, — объясняйся.

— Я и собирался, — кивнул Сето.

Хара остался сидеть на месте, Сето оставил руки на его бедрах.

— Это проклятие, мы не сняли его, наоборот, — Сето снова нахмурился и поджал губы. — Оно пытается тебя убить.

— Но это Джиро попал в аварию, а концерт… 

— Сам подумай, — перебил Сето, — это же огромное событие, как я понял. Много людей, волнение. Хуже, чем на твоей обычной работе.

— Но… — Хара замотал головой. — Я не… 

— Хара, если мы не вылечим тебя, ты умрешь там, — просто сказал Сето. — Не знаю как, но ты там погибнешь.

— Блядь, — Хара зло ударил кулаком по груди Сето. — Какого хера это происходит со мной?!

Сето отодвинул его кулак от себя и насильно разжал пальцы. На его груди остался красный след. Сето потянул Хару на себя и обнял. Хара уткнулся носом в подушку над его плечом. Его потряхивало — наполовину от бессильной злобы, наполовину от страха. Он верил Сето всем своим существом, а потому любые его слова тут же оставляли в нем след.

— Это как болезнь, — заговорил Сето тихо, и голос его успокаивающе подрагивал от гнева — это было правильно. — Проклятия не накладывают, они сами случаются. Можно, конечно, заразить специально, но чаще ты просто заболеваешь сам, понимаешь?

— И почему? — Сето гладил его по спине, и Хара немного успокоился.

— Не знаю. Что-то подорвало твой иммунитет, — Сето вздохнул. — Прости, я не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь. Только знаю способы лечения, и все.

— Ты же поможешь мне? — жалобно спросил Хара. — Мне нужно попасть на этот фестиваль.

— Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты не погиб, — ответил Сето как-то глухо.

— Прям как врачи. Ничего не обещаешь, — пробубнил Хара ему в шею.

— Хара…

— Я тебе верю.


	5. Chapter 5

Для второго ритуала снова пришлось выехать из города — в лес. По словам Сето, этот лес был особенным, но вовсе не из-за достопримечательностей: на протяжении всего существования в нем практически не совершалось убийств и других злых деяний, и из-за этого он был одним из самых чистых. Сето чувствовал такие вещи, но описать не мог, и Хара просто поверил ему на слово. Сам он видел только деревья, траву, кусты — ничего необычного, лес как лес.

Они приехали туда поздним вечером и долго шли по узким тропинкам, а иногда и вовсе по нетоптанной траве. Сето вел Хару за руку, и тому казалось, что только это спасает его от какого-нибудь нелепого падения и свернутой шеи. Время от времени Сето останавливался, оборачивался в ирбиса и принюхивался, словно решая, куда идти теперь. Фонарик Хара не использовал — Сето попросил выключить телефон, когда они только подошли к линии леса. Когда они по прикидкам Хары пробродили где-то с полчаса, Сето вдруг заговорил.

Он рассказал, что именно в этом лесу жил несколько лет назад. Конечно, ничто его не обязывало, у родителей было полно денег и они всегда были готовы помочь. Сам Сето тоже неплохо зарабатывал в компании отца. Но вырасти среди людей, будучи другим, оказалось не так просто, как думал Хара. Раньше от рассказов Сето создавалось впечатление, что ему несказанно повезло, что жить с людьми он любит и никогда не хотел ничего другого. Сето рассказывал, что в детстве у него были проблемы с контролем превращений — он старался быть человеком, как родители и старший брат, но истинная природа всегда вырывалась наружу. Он боялся потерять контроль и поэтому всю среднюю и старшую школу дремал, никогда не засыпая по-настоящему: во сне контроля не существовало, в бодрствовании Сето сомневался. Он нашел безопасный перешеек полудремы и годами балансировал на нем, лишь бы только оставаться человеком. В детском саду, когда он обернулся, дети ничего не поняли и кинулись тискать «милую кису», в школе так повезти не могло — и дети выросли, и Сето вымахал и за домашнего кота сойти уже не мог. Хара пытался вообразить, как это было, прочувствовать. Теперь все его школьные проблемы казались ужасной глупостью, а сам он — черствым и невнимательным. Он был так влюблен, но не видел всего этого?

Сето, закончив школу и поступив в университет — окончательно решив, как будет проживать свой человеческий отрезок жизни и договорившись с отцом о будущей работе, — собрался и уехал в лес. Это были первые студенческие каникулы, и все нормальные люди тратили их на тусовки и подработку. Но только не Сето. Он провел в облике ирбиса месяц, носясь по лесу, гоняя птиц и ловя рыбу — в основном по ночам, чтобы не быть замеченным людьми. Ему хотелось понять, что он такое. Почувствовать, в чем же его отличие от людей.

— И что? — спросил Хара, когда Сето сделал паузу в рассказе.

— Когда я приехал, я первым делом нашел пещеру, небольшую, размером с коробку от кресла, — он хмыкнул. — Я сложил туда кое-какие вещи, аптечку, все такое. И еще туристический мобильник. Такой, черно-желтый, огромный, водонепроницаемый.

— Ага, я понял, — закивал Хара. Он слушал историю Сето словно волшебную сказку, у которой обязательно должен был быть счастливый конец. Хара ждал его.

— Аккумулятора там хватало на месяц, если не пользоваться. И я поставил будильник на дату окончания каникул. В пещеру я возвращался спать и иногда прятался в ней днем. Сигнал я бы не пропустил.

— И-и-и? — Хара в нетерпении подергал его за рукав.

— И будильник прозвенел, и я кое-как побрился у реки, собрал вещи и вернулся к учебе.

— И все?

— И все, — кивнул Сето.

— А как же поиски себя? — не унимался Хара.

— Похоже, что у меня до сих пор с этим проблемы? — Сето ухмылялся.

— Нет, но…

— Я люблю математику. И джаз. А еще люблю молоко и сырое мясо. Все в порядке.

— И коробки. Ты забыл про коробки, — съехидничал Хара.

— Ну, конечно, — согласился Сето.

В следующий миг он обернулся и встал на задние лапы, укладывая передние Харе на плечи. Хара погладил его по спине, и Сето лизнул его в обе щеки и в нос. Он размахивал хвостом и переступал нижними лапами, наваливаясь на Хару все сильнее, и тот невольно пятился, пока не уперся спиной в ствол дерева.

— Ну-ну, — пробормотал Хара, моментально разомлев.

Он обнял Сето обеими руками и прогнулся, стараясь поднять его. Сето мурлыкнул и поджал задние лапы. Хвост его опутал левую ногу Хары от бедра почти до самой щиколотки. Сето оказался ужасно тяжелым и невыносимо, обжигающе теплым. И то, и то Хара знал и раньше, но вот так, держа его всего в руках, это было особенно ощутимо. Сето громко мурчал и сжимал и разжимал лапы у Хары на плечах, цепляясь когтями за ткань футболки. Харе мучительно хотелось его погладить, почесать уши, пропустить пушистый хвост сквозь пальцы, но рук было всего две, и они постепенно немели от тяжести. Хара сдался и сполз спиной по стволу дерева, садясь на неудобные узловатые корни.

— Ты тяжелый, — сообщил он Сето, наконец наглаживая ему лоб. Над глазами у Сето были симметричные пятнышки, похожие на круглые брови.

Сето как-то по-особенному мурлыкнул, словно бы хмыкнул, и потерся мордой о лицо Хары. Харе вдруг показалось, что они просто пришли сюда погулять. Никакой мистики — ну, кроме самого Сето, — никаких проклятий, просто ночная прогулка в лесу, истории о прошлом и нежность, от которой у Хары сдавливало легкие.

— Нам пора идти, — произнес Сето у него в голове, будто в точности поняв, о чем Хара думает.

— Ты же не умеешь читать мысли?

«Что-то я поздно об этом спрашиваю», — отругал себя Хара мысленно.

— Не умею, не бойся, — успокоил Сето, обращаясь в человека и поднимаясь с земли. — Вставай.

— Да я и не боюсь, — пожал плечами Хара. Если задуматься, ему совершенно не хотелось что-то от Сето скрывать. — Просто к сведению. 

— Не умею, — повторил Сето. — Иначе я бы точно сбежал в леса. 

— В горы. Ирбисы живут в заснеженных горах, — поправил его Хара. За последнее время он досконально изучил этих замечательных животных. Оказалось, в некоторых аспектах он осведомлен куда лучше, чем энциклопедии в интернете.

— Но я не…

— Но ты выглядишь почти как они, как это ты не ирбис? — рассердился Хара.

— Мне не жарко летом в Токио, — напомнил Сето.

Хара насупился. Ему хотелось хоть как-то понять природу Сето, пусть и на таком простом, насквозь человеческом уровне.

— Но, может быть, частично я ирбис, ты прав, — сдался Сето.

— Я читал, они жуют свой хвост, потому что у них оральная фиксация, — поспешил ухватиться за эту возможность Хара.

— Я не жую свой хвост.

— Ты жуешь меня. 

Сето обернулся к нему. Лицо у него было удивленное, если не сказать — потрясенное. Хара притормозил. Он был уверен, что они оба знают, что делают друг с другом. То есть, как можно было не знать.

— Жую, — наконец сказал Сето.

— И лижешь, и сосешь, и…

— Стоп, — Сето приложил ладонь к его рту — жест, принадлежавший скорее ирбису, чем человеку.

— И коробки ты тоже жуешь! — прошипел Хара ему в ладонь. Он торжествовал.

— Я никогда не думал, что это… — Сето нахмурился.

— Фиксация? — подсказал Хара.

— Да.

— Но это же не плохо! — Хара не понимал, почему Сето выглядит таким… расстроенным?

— Разве? Это же зависимость.

— Если это зависимость от меня и коробок, то все в порядке, — улыбнулся Хара и потянулся поцеловать Сето.

От поцелуя — долгого, нежного — Сето словно бы успокоился.

— Можешь жевать меня сколько угодно, — сказал ему Хара тихо.

«Можешь делать со мной что угодно», — имел он в виду.

— Мы почти пришли.

Сето крепко сжал его руку в своей и вывел на небольшую поляну. Лес обступал ее стеной, небо сияло звездным куполом. Сквозь поляну, словно вычерчивая диаметр окружности, протекал бойкий ручей. 

— Вау, — выдохнул Хара потрясенно глядя на небо.

Пока они пробирались сквозь лес, неба было не видно из-за густых крон деревьев, но здесь… Хара не видел такого несколько лет. Казалось, прямо над головой сияет созвездиями весь Млечный путь. Хара ничего не понимал в астрономии и не отличил бы какой-нибудь Пояс Ориона от Скорпиона, но все это было совершенно неважно. Хара прошел к центру поляны и упал на спину, не в силах оторвать взгляд. Совсем рядом искристо звенел ручей, лес был безмолвен и походил на стену идеальной звукоизоляции. Сето присел рядом и тоже всмотрелся в звездную вышину. Хара ждал. Ждал, когда он скажет, что пора что-то делать, пора вспомнить, зачем они здесь. И дождался.

— Хара.

— Что надо делать? — спросил Хара, не отрывая взгляд от неба.

— Разденься.

— Совсем? — Хара потянул футболку через голову. С одной стороны, здесь был только Сето — и Харе всегда хотелось, чтобы тот смотрел на него, чтобы пожирал глазами; это было мечтой в школе и осталось бесконечным желанием сейчас, — с другой стороны, раздеваться в лесу, на поляне… Хара же не какой-нибудь хиппи.

— Совсем, — кивнул Сето.

— Может, просто потрахаемся? — без особой надежды предложил Хара и снова задрал голову к небу. — Так красиво.

— Мы можем потом приехать сюда, — улыбнулся Сето и вдруг тоже потянул свою футболку через голову.

— А ты зачем? — удивился Хара.

— За компанию.

— Мы точно не будем трахаться? — уточнил Хара, тут же залипнув на торс Сето.

— Точно, — джинсы Сето оставил на себе.

— Ладно, — проворчал Хара, заканчивая раздеваться. — Что дальше?

— Сядь на колени и помолчи.

— Как грубо, — показно надулся Хара, но послушно сел, как было сказано.

— Хара…

— Уже заткнулся.

Он и правда замолчал и снова задрал голову, глядя в небо. Казалось, на него можно смотреть вечно.

Сето положил руки ему на плечи и широко огладил, захватив лопатки. Затем провел по рукам Хары, обхватил запястья, нажал большими пальцами в центр ладоней и уложил руки Хары на колени, тыльной стороной вниз. Это не было нежно, но было приятно, словно странный массаж. Они сидели на самом берегу ручейка, и Хару умиротворяло его журчание. Сето поднялся, обошел Хару по кругу, затем снова сел рядом и зачерпнул руками воду. Хара не успел подумать, что будет дальше, успел только на всякий случай глубоко вдохнуть. И Сето вылил пригоршню ледяной воды прямо ему на макушку.

Хара напомнил себе, что обещал заткнуться. Не выругаться было сложно. Вода стекала по лицу, груди и плечам, и по коже колко бегали мурашки. Харе стало холодно настолько, что застучали зубы. Он прикусил губу и приказал себе терпеть. Он думал о теплом меховом Сето, которого вот-вот, совсем скоро сможет обнять и быстро согреться.

Сето снова зачерпнул воду и снова вылил ее Харе на голову. Он что-то бормотал, но так тихо, что Хара не мог разобрать ни слова. Через несколько таких обливаний у Хары окоченели уши, а волосы окончательно намокли — они были короткими, но очень густыми и пушистыми, потому мокли далеко не сразу. Хару трясло от холода, Сето продолжал бормотать.

Спустя какое-то время Сето снова обошел Хару — насквозь мокрого и продрогшего до отупения — по кругу и сел у него за спиной. Он начал бормотать как-то иначе, теперь это было что-то совершенно монотонное, усыпляющее, и Хара словно впал в транс. Сето снова огладил его плечи и спину, затем принялся что-то рисовать на коже, размазывая по ней капли речной воды. У Хары не получалось связно думать: тело одеревенело от холода, и понять, что же Сето выводит на нем, не выходило. Сето начал с загривка и спускался все ниже и ниже — к ягодицам. К моменту, когда он расписал всю спину и задницу, Хара уже готов был потерять сознание. Что мешало ему, какая-то сущая мелочь. Хара смотрел в сияющее небо и был не в силах закрыть глаза.

Сето осторожно погладил мокрыми холодными пальцами ступни Хары и отчего-то это не было щекотно. В обычной ситуации Хара бы уже хорошенько лягнул Сето — совершенно автоматически. Сето исписал водой его ступни и даже пальцы. После он прошелся по рукам и шее. Хара все думал о том, какой Сето-ирбис теплый, мягкий, меховой, пушистый, шерстяной, горячий, согревающий… Хара судорожно собирал в воображаемую пригоршню все «теплые» слова и обещал себе, что скоро, скоро, скоро. Еще немного. На самом деле, он не мог пошевелиться. Тело словно закоченело, а глаза примерзли к звездному небу. 

Сето обошел его и принялся расписывать водой спереди.

Хара некстати вспомнил старую как мир историю о Безухом Хоичи, которого монахи всего расписали спасительной мантрой, забыли только про уши. Хара не раз слышал ее, а как-то даже смотрел фильм-интерпретацию. Было жутко, но уютно — Хара-то сидел дома в обнимку с ноутбуком, укутавшись в пушистый плед. Сейчас весь уют из этой истории пропал. Хара очень надеялся, что раз уж он разделся до гола, Сето ни про что не забудет.

Сето не забыл, начав с лица и ушей, он постепенно добрался до коленей. Пах он обошел, и Хара всем собой молился, чтобы это было частью замысла, а не глупой ошибкой. Он даже попытался открыть рот, чтобы все-таки вмешаться. Напомнить, спросить. Почувствовать себя живым. Но челюсти были намертво скованы холодом.

Когда Сето поднялся, так и не прикоснувшись к паху, Хару забила истерика. Она была заперта с ним вместе в окоченевшем теле, и Хара никак не мог успокоиться, не помогали мысли о том, что он — не Хоичи, и спасают его не от духов, которые хотят его похитить. Не помогало и то, что Сето просто не мог так его подвести, наверняка так нужно, все дело просто в… Хара не мог придумать в чем. Его колотило изнутри так сильно, что глаза, которыми не получалось даже моргнуть, защипало от подступивших слез. В горле удушающе встал тугой ком. Сето стоял перед Харой, над Харой, и смотрел ему в глаза. Губы его безостановочно шевелились, а само лицо походило на каменную, лишенную эмоций маску. 

Ни одна слеза так и не смогла выкатиться из глаз Хары. Сето наклонился к нему и неожиданно поцеловал. Губы его были теплыми, дыхание было теплым, язык был теплым. Хара не мог ответить, но всем существом обратился к этому прикосновению, стараясь впитать в себя как можно больше тепла. Сето отстранился и лицо его было все таким же неживым. Он обернулся к ручью и зачерпнул воды. «Неужели снова», — в ужасе подумал Хара. 

Сето вылил всю пригоршню на пах и бедра. Хара почти ничего не почувствовал, только мурашки снова колко забегали, они словно прихватывали кожу своими когтистыми лапками, и это было единственным, что делало Хару живым. Он хватался за это ощущение, старался почувствовать мурашки острее, различить все их оттенки. Сето снова опустился перед ним на колени, и принялся растирать капли воды по бедрам и паху. Хара чувствовал, как он приподнимает член, водит пальцами по мошонке, приподнимает ее в горсти и водит за ней. Было холодно, и Хара запомнил только послечувствия этих прикосновений, но во время них он помнил, что это возбуждает. Что его возбуждает, когда Сето трогает его. Что не может быть такой ситуации, в которой Сето трогал бы его, Хары, член, и тот был бы абсолютно мягким. Так не бывает, знал Хара. Так же, как до этого, его захлестнула историка, и слезы подступили к глазам, вниз живота лавиной сошло возбуждение. Оно было жарким, тяжелым и совершенно непрошибаемым. Хара чувствовал, как его член крепнет в руках Сето, и чувствовал тепло — свое собственное.

Сето отдернул руку, и в этот миг словно разрушилось заклятие — не проклятие, ради которого они были здесь, а заклятие, сковавшее Хару холодом и бездвижием. Он вздохнул, моргнул и рухнул на землю мешком — все одномоментно, неожиданно. Хара чувствовал щекой траву, чувствовал, что ему уже не холодно — прохладно от легкого ветерка, и только, — и начал засыпать. Ручей все так же звенел под ухом, лес был все так же безмолвен. Небо, Хара был уверен, сияло. Последнее, что он почувствовал, перед тем, как окончательно потерять сознание, — Сето начал вытирать его футболкой.

 

Стоило Харе уснуть, как Сето тут же его растолкал. Он звал, тряс за плечо и просил скорее просыпаться. Хара недовольно бурчал и упрямо продолжал дремать. Когда Сето окончательно достал его, и Хара пришел в себя, оказалось, что на нем уже надеты трусы, и волосы почти высохли. Хара был уверен, что полежал всего несколько минут, но его голова сохла намного дольше, уж это он знал наверняка. Сето подпихнул ему джинсы и футболку, поставил рядом кроссовки. Он выглядел обеспокоенным и изможденным.

— Тебе нельзя здесь спать, — произнес он устало.

— Получилось? — Хара задрал челку и уставился на Сето во все глаза.

Сето поджал губы и покачал головой, но тут же добавил:

— Оно может проявляться не сразу. Нужно подождать несколько часов.

— Ты не выглядишь уверенным, — заметил Хара, застегивая джинсы. Удивительно, но, кажется, он ничего себе не отморозил.

— Хара, — Сето покусал нижнюю губу. Хара сразу вообразил, как беспокойно ходил бы сейчас его хвост и уши прижимались к голове, обернись Сето ирбисом.

— Ты выглядишь, как будто снова облажался, — прошипел он, стараясь злобой — насквозь искусственной — задавить страх.

Сето обернулся, и его уши действительно были плотно прижаты к голове. Бездвижный хвост он придавил к земле передними лапами. Он выглядел таким несчастным и виноватым, что Хара невольно протянул руку — погладить его по голове. Сето неожиданно уклонился от прикосновения и обошел Хару по кругу, низко опустив голову. Хара завязал кроссовки и поднялся. На все эти безмолвные диалоги у него попросту не было сил. Он хотел домой, хотел в кровать, лечь и забыться сном. Он просто устал, и Сето-ирбис мог быть бесконечно умилителен, но Хара просто слишком заебался. От страха подводило живот, и теперь единственным спасением были кровать, одеяло и подушка.

Сето понял его и потрусил в лес, призывно махнув Харе хвостом — «Иди за мной». За всю дорогу из леса Сето так и не обернулся человеком и не произнес ни слова. Он изредка поворачивался к Харе, затем прижимал уши к голове и продолжал идти. Хара понял — Сето сбегает. Пусть он уже не путал человека и ирбиса и точно знал, что он — это он, какой бы ни был облик, все равно. Облажался человек, не зверь. Хара пытался сочувствовать ему, но на это совсем не было ресурса. Выйдя из леса Сето все-таки обернулся человеком, но продолжил молчать. Сказал только, что заранее прикинул, сколько времени все займет, и заказал такси — нужно подождать всего десять минут. Хара кивнул и сделал над собой два огромных усилия: не приваливаться к дереву, чтобы случайно не уснуть, и не трогать Сето. Ему казалось важным переварить то, что творилось сейчас у него в голове. На Сето, на него самого, на его тело легко было отвлечься — Хара смотрел на его лицо и почти автоматически тянулся целоваться, — но допускать это было нельзя. Иначе, Хара знал, обида засядет внутри и сделает все только хуже.

Такси действительно приехало через несколько минут и повезло их домой. Они вместе сели на заднее сидение, и Хара позволил себе положить голову Сето на плечо и уснуть. Сето сполз пониже, чтобы ему было удобнее. Всю поездку они молчали. Они приехали домой, когда уже начало светать, но Харе было плевать. Он торопливо разделся, покидав вещи на пол, и упал в кровать. Сето лег рядом, и Хара не глядя понял по его топтаниям, что он собирается обернуться и свернуться рядом клубком.

— Не надо, — попросил Хара тихо. — Останься так.

— Ладно, — согласился Сето.

Он залез к Харе под одеяло, и они устроились в обнимку, перепутавшись ногами. Пусть Хара был зол и даже обижен, но ближе Сето у него никого не было, и сейчас ему как никогда хотелось поддержки и объятий. И как бы сильно он не любил Сето в обоих обликах, как бы сильно он не любил котов и этого конкретного, сейчас Харе нужен был человек.


	6. Chapter 6

Следующее утро не было ни добрым, ни приятным. Хара проснулся и тут же понял, что ничего не получилось. Телефон показывал час дня, но Хара чувствовал себя все таким же смертельно уставшим. Он попробовал сесть, но голова вдруг закружилась, и он рухнул обратно на подушку. Рядом тихо сопел Сето, развалившись на своей половине кровати. Во сне он обернулся в ирбиса, и на ногах Хары тяжело и тепло лежал его хвост. Во всем теле Хара ощущал слабость, какая бывает во время простуды: любое, даже самое мелкое движение дается с огромным трудом и будто съедает жизненный запас сил. Хара попробовал уснуть обратно — может, он просто недоспал? Уснуть не получилось, а спустя полчаса попыток заболел живот — то ли от голода, то ли от страха. Хара еще раз попробовал сесть, перетерпел головокружение и осторожно слез с кровати. Ноги были ватными. Сето, видимо, почувствовав, что остался один, дернулся, вытянул лапы вперед и выпустил когти, царапая воздух. Казалось, он пытается схватить что-то, но под лапы попадались только пустота и постельное белье. Хара стоял, привалившись к стене, и пытался убедить себя, что сейчас все пройдет. Сето зевнул и открыл глаза. Несколько мгновений он смотрел на Хару сонно и непонимающе, но когда Хара покачнулся, решившись идти, Сето обернулся и молниеносно подскочил к нему. Хара не падал. Вовсе он не падал, просто еще… не проснулся. 

— Что с тобой? — спросил Сето, придерживая Хару за плечи. Харе хотелось увернуться от этого жеста, потому что он заставлял его сильнее осознавать свою слабость. И в то же время — это был Сето. Его руки и его дыхание на коже.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Хара и снова покачнулся. — Есть хочу. Наверное.

Сето кивнул и попытался повести Хару на кухню, словно какого-то инвалида, но Хара все-таки вывернулся из его хватки. Он вспомнил про концерт. Может быть, шанс всей его жизни. Может быть, просто что-то потрясающее. Хара здоров и самостоятелен и выступит там. Это намерение подстегнуло его и придало сил. 

— Я сам, — сказал он, и голос больше не дрожал. — Все в порядке.

— Хорошо, — Сето потянулся к нему и прижался губами к щеке. Лицо его так и осталось обеспокоенным, и Хара закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в эту простую ласку. Ему казалось, что они не целовались уже целую вечность. Вчерашняя прогулка в лесу — перед ритуалом — была словно годы назад.

Пока Хара варил кофе, Сето крутился рядом с ним, оборачиваясь то человеком, то ирбисом. Это было не похоже на него — обычно по утрам он долго не мог проснуться и дремал на кухне, кое-как устроившись на стуле.

— Сето, чего ты… — начал Хара, когда тот подлез ему под локоть, щекоча кожу мехом.

— Просто, — шепнул Сето, обернувшись и выпрямившись. Он прижался к Харе со спины и обнял поперек живота. Раньше в такой ситуации он непременно опускал руки ниже, оттягивал резинку трусов или наоборот — выше и тискал соски. Сейчас же он просто стоял, устроив подбородок у Хары на плече. Это было странно, но хорошо. — Глаза не покажешь?

— А я-то думал, — разочарованно протянул Хара. — Нет там ничего нового. На.

Он обернулся к Сето, задрал челку и с замиранием сердца смотрел, как Сето внимательно вглядывается, как сужаются его зрачки, а затем неуловимо меняется выражение глаз, и он прикусывает нижнюю губу. Не получилось. Хара в глубине души надеялся. Ему слишком сильно хотелось, чтобы все получилось. Он не мог так запросто отказаться от надежды, что все наконец станет хорошо.

— Убедился? — грубо спросил Хара.

— Не получилось, — произнес Сето тихо. Он выглядел подавленным.

— Ну и все, — отрезал Хара. — Дай пройти, молоко налью.

Почему-то, несмотря на то, что Сето был абсолютно самостоятелен и имел возможность обращаться в человека и обратно по собственному желанию, Хара каждое утро наливал ему молоко. Сето не делал этого сам, а Хара был рад — ему нравилось ставить перед Сето блюдце и смотреть, как тот жадно лакает молоко, словно какое-то невообразимое лакомство.

Хара достал из холодильника пачку, достал из шкафчика блюдце с поросятами. Каждое утро он ставил блюдце на стол, наполнял его молоком и затем опускал на пол перед Сето. Так же он сделал и в этот раз и, глядя, как молоко накрывает поросят, у которых в лапках барабаны, саксофоны и скрипки, он вспоминал про фестиваль. Про то, что к нему еще нужно готовиться, черт возьми! Про то, что Сето не сможет держать его за руку во время выступления — да это просто смешно. Он долил молоко, поднял блюдце, чтобы поставить его перед Сето, и вспомнил о том, что должен будет погибнуть на этом фестивале. Ради музыки, подумал Хара, может, не так уж и плохо. На этой мысли рука его дрогнула, и блюдце выскользнуло, расплескивая молоко по всей кухне.

Хара растерянно рассматривал осколки поросят, лежащие в молочных лужах, словно прибрежные скалы. Сето обернулся человеком и пошел к раковине, рядом с которой валялись полотенца. Хара присел на корточки и уставился на самую крупную лужу. В ней лежал поросенок-барабанщик, и трещина перечеркивала весь рисунок — поросенка словно разрезали пополам.

Сето обнял Хару за плечи и заставил отодвинуться. Хара с ногами забрался на стул и смотрел, как Сето суетится, собирает осколки, вытирает молоко. Оно расплескалось не только по полу — белые капли стекали с тумбочки и посудомоечной машины.

— Бля, — наконец сказал Хара. Он любил это блюдце, и Сето его, кажется, тоже любил.

Хара был в полном раздрае. Концерт, гребаное проклятие, еще и это блюдце. Хара не хотел ни в чем винить Сето, но винил. Не Сето навлек на него проклятие, но он о нем рассказал, а теперь не мог помочь. Теперь Хара боялся идти на фестиваль, боялся даже выйти на работу, да что там — в продуктовый магазин за углом. 

— Мне нужно готовиться к фестивалю, — решительно произнес он. Подготовка — единственный способ успокоиться. Хара нервничал перед каждым мало-мальски значимым выступлением, и помогала только изнурительная подготовка. Она просто не давала времени на переживания, забивая все мысли музыкой и возможными сочетаниями треков. — Я пойду туда, ты понял?

— Хара, позволь мне помочь.

«Не говори так несчастно, господи», — взмолился Хара про себя. Видеть Сето таким было невыносимо. От его вида так больно сжималось в груди, что Хара даже на секунду позабыл обо всех своих страхах и нервах. Перед ним был только Сето.

«Хара, не злись», — просил взгляд Сето, и Хара отчетливо представлял, как Сето-ирбис прижимает назад, опускает голову и смотрит исподлобья, нервно подергивая хвостом и усами. Его хотелось любить-любить, а не злиться или в чем-то обвинять.

Хара прикрыл глаза, потому что от нахлынувших чувств у него защипало в уголках. Все это было слишком. 

— Я не злюсь, — ответил он на невысказанный вопрос. Это казалось ему важнее. 

— Давай сходим на твое обычное выступление, — предложил Сето, и по его голосу стало ясно: Хара расставил свои приоритеты правильно. 

— Попробовать?

— Да, — кивнул Сето. — Я буду рядом, если что, можно будет…

— Нет уж, — покачал головой Хара. — Это все равно серьезное выступление. Я не стану его прерывать чуть что. Это мой имидж.

— Я понял, — Сето вздохнул. — Тогда я просто буду рядом. А ты порепетируешь.

— Договорились.

Хара потянулся и сжал руку Сето в своей — так он говорил спасибо. Молчаливый Сето в облике ирбиса научил его, что не все можно сказать словами, а некоторые вещи и вовсе лучше не пытаться озвучивать. Язык тела оказался ярче, чем Хара себе представлял. Сето сжал его руку в ответ. Это было согласие, это была договоренность, это была благодарность — обоюдная.

 

Хара договорился со знакомым клубом о выступлении на следующий же день. Обычно диджеев искали заранее, и Хара звонил без особой надежды, но оказалось, что тот, кто должен был выступать, внезапно заболел. Хара внутренне напрягся, но на замену согласился. 

Чтобы репетиция была максимально полезной, все оставшееся время он проработал над черновиками, стараясь подготовить новые треки. До фестиваля их нужно было отшлифовать, сделать совершенными, и пробное выступление отлично подходило для начала. К вечеру следующего дня Хара подготовил программу — смесь совсем нового со старым и испробованным, — максимум того, что можно было успеть за сутки.

В этом клубе Хара выступал уже не раз. Охранник помнил его и пропустил без документов. Харе было спокойно. Пока он подключал пульт и проверял аппаратуру, Сето сидел у самых подмостков и с интересом следил за его действиями. Кофе брать в баре он не стал, принюхавшись и забавно сморщив нос. Хара знал, что кофе тут делают так себе, но даже не догадывался, насколько. 

Аппаратура работала исправно, Хара ни разу не запнулся о провода, ни разу не выронил наушники, не подавился водой. Но дыхание все равно никак не выравнивалось, а сердце стучало так бешено, словно пыталось обогнать кошачье сердце Сето. Кровь громко стучала в ушах, едва не заглушая музыку. Хара только радовался, что ритм четкий, и потому не сильно мешает. По нему можно было учить барабанщиков, очень-очень скоростных барабанщиков, металлистов каких-нибудь.

Основной свет погас, включилось клубное освещение, зеркальный шар закрутился, разноцветные огни осветили Хару, и ему вдруг показалось, что он стал прозрачным, будто призрак из фильма с дешевыми спецэффектами. Зал быстро наполнялся людьми, некоторые сразу устремились к барной стойке, кто-то остался стоять у стен, кто-то пошел в туалет — Хара не хотел знать зачем, хотя отлично знал. Сердце его все ускорялось и ускорялось. Харе хотелось заткнуть уши берушами, хотелось на всякий случай забинтовать накрепко грудную клетку, чтобы сердце точно из нее не выскочило, но он знал, что так станет только хуже. Сето сидел совсем недалеко, но подойти к нему и просто прикоснуться, чтобы успокоиться, было уже нельзя. Благодаря его силе Хара больше не испытывал неудобств от проклятия: музыка удавалась в точности, как он задумывал, — но проклятие жило внутри него. Оно отравляло кровь, управляло дыханием и мыслями. Хара смотрел в толпу перед собой — безликую и беснующуюся под его треки, — и ему было страшно.

Страх этот был похож на обычный страх людных мест — час пик на улицах и в метро, заполненные торговые центры, популярный супермаркет вечером, во время распродажи мяса. Но он был больше, объемнее, сильнее. Страх нависал над Харой, поглощая его целиком. Раньше толпа успокаивала Хару, множество разных опасностей и никакой конкретной — тоже. Но теперь никакая привычка не срабатывала, и Хара смотрел в подсвеченные разноцветными огнями незнакомые лица, по-своему одинаковые, одновременно красивые и нет, и видел внутренним взором, как все они вдруг открывают рты, точнее не рты, а пасти. Огромные, полные белоснежных клыков и непроглядной голодной пустоты. И все они хотят сожрать человека на подмостках. Того, кто заставляет их танцевать. Того, кто дает им ритм. Того, кто светится ярче всех. Его. Хару. 

Хара чувствовал, как его начинает трясти. Несколько раз он промазал по пульту и вовремя не сдвинул нужный переключатель. Никто из танцующих не заметил. Сето в своем кресле сменил позу — сел чуть ровнее, поставил ноги на пол. Он слышал всю программу Хары, помнил, как должен звучать каждый трек. Хара сморгнул пот, струящийся со лба прямо в глаза, закусил губу и продолжил делать то, что умел. Никто из публики не заметил, но для себя он уже все испортил. Сето мог бесконечно быть рядом, но этого было недостаточно. Хара чувствовал, как футболка липнет к спине, насквозь мокрая от пота. В затылок ему прохладой дул кондиционер.

Его сет длился стандартные два часа, после чего нужно было очень аккуратно поменяться со следующим диджеем. Хара всегда считал свою работу идеальной, особенно после того, как стал достаточно известным среди хозяев клубов, чтобы приносить свою музыку и свои сеты. В мире постоянно появлялись крутейшие песни и музыка, и ничто не делало Хару счастливее, чем возможность поделиться с людьми своими музыкальными находками. Так было раньше. До встречи с Сето, до проклятия, до того, как Хару начал прошибать холодный пот от вида толпы в свете клубных огней. Он еле дотерпел, еле выстоял до конца сета, самую важную часть — с новыми и лучшими миксами — вытянув из последних сил. Ближе к концу рядом начал мельтешить следующий диджей, устраивая свою аппаратуру, чтобы незаметно смениться. Он махнул Харе рукой, а когда тот обернулся и кивнул, округлил глаза и протянул бутылку воды. Хара выхлебал половину, но это ни капли не помогло.

Следующий диджей начал свой сет, и Хара торопливо собирал свои вещи, совершенно не слыша музыки, которая грохотала на весь зал. Они вышли с Сето в душную светящуюся ночь, и Хара отчего-то вспомнил вечер их встречи несколько недель назад. Тогда ему тоже было дурно, пусть и иначе. Он остановился у выхода и уперся руками в колени, переводя дыхание. Сердце никак не хотело успокаиваться, а страх — отступать. Хара представлял, что они так и не избавятся от проклятия, и он умрет от этого страха, в конце концов испугавшись тявканья соседского пекинеса. 

— Хара, пойдем домой, — произнес Сето тихо.

От его обыденного «домой» сердце Хары зашлось еще сильнее. Сето вошел в его жизнь и перекорежил ее сначала в школе, затем несколько недель назад и потом еще и еще, каждый раз, когда он звал Хару, каждый раз, когда целовал, когда с силой засаживал до конца, когда переехал к нему, когда облюбовал блюдце-подарок мамы, когда притащил домой огромную коробку и поставил ее в спальне — и они сломали ее в тот же день. Когда варил кофе и когда просто спал рядом. Каждый раз, каждый день, каждую секунду Хара чувствовал себя словно автомобиль, которого прессом сминают в компактный куб. И это было тем, без чего он не мог жить. Теперь — точно.

 

Они поехали домой на такси, и всю дорогу Хара старался прийти в себя. Его бросало то в одну сторону, то в другую, из отчаяния он выныривал в дикую эйфорию и тянулся к Сето, незаметно запуская ладонь ему под футболку и гладя поясницу. Кожа Сето покрывалась мурашками, и Хара прикрывал глаза, запоминая, какие они на ощупь. Вспоминая, как недавно, на странной поляне в странном лесу цеплялся мыслями за собственные мурашки как за единственное доказательство того, что он все еще жив. Он отдергивал руку и больно кусал себя за нижнюю губу, чтобы не завыть от ужаса. Воспоминания о ночи в лесу были смазанными, но даже попытка мысленно к ним прикоснуться обжигала страхом и болью — так же, как это было с воспоминаниями о храме. Хара старательно отгонял мысль, что от этих ритуалов ему стало хуже. Что они мистическим, непонятным образом сделали его слабее, беззащитнее. Даже приблизили к смерти. Конечно, Сето такое говорить было нельзя. Хара подспудно винил его в своих бедах, но еще сильнее винил себя за то, каким несчастным был Сето последние дни.

Когда они приехали, Хара одновременно был зол, расстроен и хотел Сето до дрожи в коленях. Они поднялись к квартире, Хара отпер дверь, запер ее изнутри, переборол себя, стянул кроссовки, наступая на пятки, и аккуратно поставил на пол сумку с оборудованием. Сето развязывал ботинки, и Хара нервно переступал с ноги на ногу. Ему казалось, что Сето ковыряется целую вечность. Хара, едва не трясясь от ожидания, стянул носки, футболку, расстегнул джинсы, они упали на пол, и он переступил через них. Сето выпрямился в тот момент, когда Хара уже спустил до колен трусы. Взгляд его от непонимания стремительно перешел к похоти. Сето принялся расстегивать рубашку. Хара больше не мог ждать. Он схватил Сето за руку и потащил в ванную. Ему хотелось смыть с себя пот и воспоминания о страхе и выступлении. Ему хотелось Сето. Срочно. Прямо сейчас. Хара не собирался выбирать. Он полностью снял трусы, включил душ и ополоснулся, пока Сето раздевался — наконец-то быстро, торопливо, дергая за пуговицы и молнию. Когда он разделся догола, Хара снова схватил его за руку и дернул к себе, под воду, к стене. Он никогда раньше не задумывался, что в простом стоячем душе вида «кафельный угол, стойка с душевой лейкой» есть огромное количество плюсов. А они были, и имя им всем было — Сето.

— Я так и не сделал этого, — бормотал Хара, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает новая волна истерики и тошнотворного страха. — Ты хотел знать, на что я дрочил в школе…

— Хара, — Сето обернулся к нему, — ты точно…

— В порядке? О, да, — Хара прижался к Сето, толкая того лицом в стену. — На это дрочил.

— Ладно, — кивнул Сето. Лопатки его вздыбились, остро упираясь в грудь Хары. Сето прогнулся в пояснице.

«Ладно» Хару не устраивало. Он впился губами в основание шеи Сето, провел ладонями по его спине, очерчивая широкие плечи, узкую талию, узкие же бедра — то, от чего Харе срывало крышу всю старшую школу — и ягодицы. Крепкие, они ложились ровно в руку. Хара вцепился в них пальцами и сильно развел в стороны. Сето охнул. Хара прижался членом к его промежности, потерся, едва не поскуливая. Сето громко, прерывисто дышал и отзывался на прикосновения. Хара тискал его задницу, ощупывал, сжимал, щипал и не мог успокоиться. Он знал, что останутся следы. Он хотел их оставить. Он прошелся ребром ладони между ягодиц, пощупал дырку — та была туго сжата. Хара спустился рукой к мошонке, погладил поджавшиеся яички, дотянулся до члена. Он стоял так крепко, что «Ладно» перестало бесить.

— Я так этого хотел, — вновь забормотал Хара, вжимаясь членом между ягодиц Сето. — Так хотел, понимаешь.

Он всхлипнул и приставил головку к дырке. Сето вздрогнул и напрягся в его руках.

— Хара, Хара, ты не…

— Т-с-с! — шикнул Хара. Из-за льющейся воды член соскальзывал. У самого Хары дрожали руки. Страх сжимал свои холодные костлявые пальцы на его шее. 

Он толкнулся, но внутрь не втиснулась даже головка. Сето зашипел.

— Расслабься ты, — зашептал Хара. Скорое удовольствие словно бы заставляло страх разжать пальцы.

Хара потянулся и ощупал Сето — член стоял все так же крепко, из щели стекала смазка, живот был напряжен. Рельефный, охуенный живот, думал Хара и снова пытался протиснуться внутрь. Ему удалось немного продвинуться, по коже уже забегали мурашки, яйца приятно поджались, и Хара зажмурился, тяжело хватая ртом воздух и воду, которая лилась ему прямо на макушку. Сейчас все будет, пообещал он себе. Шипение Сето разбило его вдребезги.

— Хара, мне больно! — эти слова ввинтились Харе в мозг, взрезали его напополам, вместе со страхом, паникой, истерикой, злобой, всеми расстройствами и переживаниями.

Хара в ужасе отшатнулся от Сето. Тот тяжело дышал и какое-то время не оборачивался. Хара резко пришел в себя. С глаз словно спала пелена. И снова стало страшно — но теперь по-нормальному, по-человечески. За Сето и за то, что Хара пытался с ним сделать. За то, что Хару так оглушило выступлением и проклятием, что он забыл, что Сето — это Сето, а не «та самая задница». 

— Сето, Сето, — залепетал Хара, снова подходя к нему, — прости. Прости меня.

Сето развернулся к нему, и Хара принялся суматошно целовать его лицо и шею. Он не знал, как за такое извиняться.

— Сето, — Хару придушивало страхом и любовью, которую теперь еще сильнее хотелось выплеснуть на Сето. — Ты простишь меня?

Хара не давал ему ответить и целовал в губы, вылизывал рот и опять звал и спрашивал:

— Ты простишь?

Сето гладил его по плечам и спине и что-то бормотал в поцелуи, но Хара ничего не разбирал. В бедро упирался все такой же твердый член Сето, но это было не важно. Хару колотило.

— Сето, Сето, — ныл он и снова набрасывался с поцелуями. Ему так повезло, а он… Что же он натворил?!

— Хара, — громко позвал Сето.

Его голос будто нажал на «стоп». Хара вздрогнул и остановился — только обнял Сето крепче.

— Хара, я в порядке, — уже тише проговорил Сето. — Все хорошо.

— Прости меня, — снова взмолился Хара. — Прости.

— Извинения приняты, — Сето чмокнул его в губы. — Ты перенервничал, я понимаю.

— Нет, я… — Хара не знал, что он. Но «перенервничал» было слишком мягким определением.

Сето вдруг игриво приподнял брови и погладил Хару по члену. Хара инстинктивно толкнулся бедрами ему в руку.

— Я хочу, — заговорил Сето интимным шепотом, — чтобы ты наконец сделал это.

— Сделал что? — уточнил Хара, пожирая глазами рот Сето, глядя, как двигаются его губы, как он облизывает их — совершенно похабно, как и всегда.

— Трахнул меня, — прошептал Сето и снова облизнулся.

— Ты хочешь этого? — удивился Хара. «После того, что я…» — он не стал говорить.

— Я тоже дрочил на это в школе, — улыбнулся Сето хищно и развернулся спиной к Харе. — Как раз в душевых.

— Дрочил в душевых или на то, что мы в душевых? — спросил Хара, уже не думая, что несет.

Он провел руками по спине Сето, снова очертил ее, обвел кончиками пальцев уже налившиеся отметины на ягодицах. Сето уперся руками в стену и отставил задницу, глубоко прогибаясь в пояснице.

— И то, и то, — пробормотал он хрипло.

Хара раздвинул ягодицы Сето, жадно разглядывая его. Тот сипло вздохнул и расставил ноги шире. Над мошонкой у самой дырки у него была маленькая родинка. Хара всхлипнул и бухнулся на колени, прижимаясь к ней губами. От прикосновения Сето слегка дернулся, но тут же расслабился, и Хара толкнулся языком внутрь. Ему совсем не хотелось идти в комнату за смазкой, но хотелось быть с Сето всеми возможными способами. Ягодицы Сето напрягались под ладонями Хары, мышцы крепко сжимались вокруг его языка, и Хара жмурился от этого ощущения. Он вылизывал Сето изнутри, трахал его языком, и Сето реагировал, крупно вздрагивал, вздыхал и что-то хрипло шептал. Лучше этого могло быть только одно. 

— Можно я?.. — спросил Хара тихо. Ему хотелось получить разрешение.

— Да, — ответил Сето едва слышно. Так он разговаривал только во время секса, когда желание словно бы съедало его голос.

Хара поднялся с колен и прижался к Сето со спины. Перед глазами у него сверкали фейерверки. Он провел пальцами между ягодиц, потер дырку и слегка нажал на нее. Мышцы расступились, впуская средний палец, и Хара задвигал им, вслушиваясь в рваное дыхание Сето, в его хрипы и всхлипы, в то, как он отфыркивается от льющейся сверху воды. Хара прикусил загривок Сето и добавил второй палец. Сето начал подмахивать, плечи его дрожали. Хара прикрыл глаза, провалившись в ощущения. Третий палец вошел легко, и Сето судорожно сжался и подался навстречу. Хара погладил его по изогнутой спине, провел рукой вдоль позвоночника снизу вверх, накрыл ладонью горло. Кадык двигался под ней, подчиняясь неровным вздохам Сето. Хара обвел ключицы, потрогал соски — маленькие, затвердевшие. Он сжимал их пальцами по-очереди, оттягивал, слегка выкручивал, и Сето мелко трясся от каждого прикосновения. Хара провел рукой ниже по животу, обвел пупок, проследил уходящую вниз дорожку волос. Сжал член Сето в кулак и двинул вверх-вниз. В ладонь билась крупная вена, член пульсировал, горячий и бархатный. Сето толкался Харе в руку и насаживался на его пальцы, тихо постанывая. Хара мечтал об этом, но у него никогда не получалось до конца вообразить это, представить, какой Сето, как он реагирует, как стонет, когда его изнутри распирают чужие пальцы.

— Хара, давай, — такого голоса Сето Хара еще не слышал.

— Скажи это, — потребовал Хара. Он никогда не умел останавливаться и теперь думал, что раз Сето любит его, значит, любит и это тоже.

— Вставь свой член мне в задницу, — раздельно выговорил Сето, и Хара услышал в его голосе угрозу. На пояснице собрались мурашки и колко сползли вниз.

Хара вытащил пальцы и приставил головку к растянутой, податливой дырке. Он плавно толкнулся, и член легко скользнул внутрь. Стенки плотно обняли его, сжали обжигающим теплом. Хара схватился за бедра Сето как за последнюю опору и задвигался, чувствуя, что будто бы сливается, срастается с Сето намертво. Тот подмахивал и громко, бесстыдно стонал и прогибался в пояснице, выгибал узкую талию, отставлял задницу, позволял Харе вцепляться пальцами в свои узкие бедра. Хара жмурился до тех пор, пока под веками не начинали плясать искры, и затем открывал глаза и завороженно смотрел на спину Сето, как под кожей, блестящей от воды, гладко перекатываются мышцы. И опускал взгляд ниже, глядя, как его член исчезает между смуглых ягодиц. Появляется, исчезает, появляется, исчезает… 

Бедра Сето были усыпаны свежими отметинами синяков, и Хара трогал их, осторожно прикасался и грубо хватал, впитывая в себя, как Сето от этого вздрагивает и всхлипывает, давясь водой. Внутри него было невыносимо тесно, горячо и так хорошо, что Хара забывал дышать, и сердце выскакивало из груди, качая кровь громко и быстро. Хара не слышал шума воды — только вздохи Сето и шлепки, с которыми он в него вдалбливался. 

Сето головокружительно сжимался вокруг него, и Хара двигался как заведенный, быстрее-быстрее-быстрее. Он прижался грудью к спине Сето, к его вздыбленным лопаткам, и уткнулся носом в затылок. Волосы были мокрыми, но Сето все равно пах собой. Так же, как он пах в школе, как пах в облике ирбиса. Запах был чем-то определяющим, точкой отсчета, крючком, который намертво впился Харе в сердце. Он целовал Сето в шею, прижимался к нему всем телом и водил руками по напряженному животу, обнимал, обхватывал Сето поперек и крепко сжимал, так сильно, что могли бы затрещать ребра. Может, и затрещали, а Хара не услышал за хриплыми стонами — своими и Сето. 

Они были одного роста, и сейчас Хара ощущал это четко как никогда. Сето завел руку назад и прихватил Хару за ягодицу, вжал в себя. Пальцы его соскальзывали из-за воды, но он цеплялся, тоже оставляя синяки. Он не задавал Харе ритм, но просил замедлиться, просил засаживать глубже. И на этот раз Харе не требовались никакие слова. Жестов было достаточно. Того, что он видел и чувствовал, было достаточно. Сето задыхался, скреб пальцами по кафельной стене и сжимал Хару так тесно и конвульсивно, что каждое движение внутри давалось со сладким трудом.

Хара снова прикусил Сето загривок и задвигался медленнее, выходя до конца и резко засаживая по самые яйца. Сето затрясло. Он опустил голову вниз, подставляя шею, сжал руки в кулаки и принимал Хару, полностью открывшись. Хара чувствовал, как оргазм подступает, как острое, ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие неумолимо захватывает его тело, забирает весь контроль. Харе хотелось кончить вместе, и ему не было за это стыдно — ни тогда, ни потом.

— Сето, — позвал он и не узнал свой голос.

— Да, да, — Сето часто закивал и весь напрягся.

«Он сдерживается, — понял Хара, — как и я».

Он с силой толкнулся внутрь, и когда Сето сжался вокруг него и тут же расслабился, обмякая, все тело Хары наполнилось звонкой, стеклянной пустотой.

Хара не запомнил, каким чудом они не отрубились прямо в душе под включенной водой.


	7. Chapter 7

Следующий, третий ритуал отличался от двух предыдущих. Сето заметно нервничал, почти ничего не говорил и за пару дней до этого натаскал домой разноцветных свечей. Он не оставлял Хару дома одного и покупал свечи по пути — пока они гуляли, ходили к нему в офис, в комбини за молоком и в торговый центр за белыми джинсами для Хары. Каждую свечу Сето выбирал придирчиво, долго щупая и даже нюхая. В итоге на его тумбочке в спальне собралась целая пестрая коллекция — там были и простые свечки в форме цилиндра, и витые, и кубические, и даже в форме сердечек и каких-то животных. Все они, как Хара понял, были так или иначе ручной работы. Перед самым ритуалом, когда они в очередной раз отправились в комбини за молоком, Сето прихватил там упаковку соли. Хара ничегошеньки не понимал в соли и ее ценах, но Сето выбрал самую дорогую, какую-то особо очищенную.

Ритуал они проводили прямо дома. Сето снова приказал Харе раздеться и сесть на колени на пороге спальни. Харе было страшно. Он не мог думать о последствиях, все мысли занимали воспоминания о прошлых попытках и о том, какими болезненными они были. Сето расставил вокруг Хары свечи и принялся зажигать их от лучины, медленно обходя Хару по часовой стрелке. Он что-то напевно бормотал, но Хара уже не пытался разобрать ни отдельные слова, ни язык, на котором Сето говорил. Свечи зажигались, и паника внутри нарастала снежным комом, несущимся на полной скорости с крутого горного склона.

Сето говорил, что суть происходящего в очищении помыслов Хары. Что обычно такое очищение человек проводит самостоятельно, не прибегая к обрядам, но поскольку Харе мешает проклятие, ему нужна помощь извне. Ему нужно просить о ней божеств. Звучало, наверное, логично, но Хара сопротивлялся. Он не хотел «очищать помыслы», они его устраивали, они — такие, какие есть — были для него естественны. Сопротивление отнимало силы, и с каждой зажженной свечой Хара чувствовал, как его тело слабеет. Сидеть ровно становилось все сложнее, мышцы не держали спину, колени разъезжались, ступни затекали, шее была тяжела голова. Когда Сето обошел полный круг, и все свечи зажглись одинаковым блекло-желтыми пламенем, Хара держался на одном страхе обжечься. Он всей душой желал очиститься от проклятия, но ни за какие блага мира не был согласен очищаться от Сето.

Сето зачерпнул соль из пакетика и что-то пробормотал прямо в горсть, затем осторожно высыпал соль Харе на макушку и плечи. Она щекотно скатилась по коже, чем-то похожая на искры. У Хары противно зачесалась голова, и он тряхнул волосами, пытаясь избавиться от этого ощущения. Ничего не получилось, а из головы словно бы вытряслись последние связные мысли. 

— Все, — сказал вдруг Сето.

Хара попытался удивленно захлопать глазами, но веки оказались такими тяжелыми, что получилось только опустить их. Он слышал, как Сето обходит его против часовой стрелки и задувает свечи. Они даже не успели толком потаять, Хара был уверен, на полу не останется ни единого воскового пятнышка. Он кожей ощутил, когда погасла последняя свеча, и собрался было подняться, оперевшись о дверной косяк. Рука лишь слегка дернулась. Хара буквально почувствовал, как из его головы поступает импульс, приказ, и как рука честно пытается выполнить его, но просто не может. Заряд закончился.

Сето шуршал где-то совсем рядом и снова был то спереди, то сзади, то слева, то справа. «Убирает свечи», — наконец догадался Хара. Скорость его мыслей упала, словно заряд кончился и там тоже. Голова чесалась так, будто там была вовсе не соль, а шуточный порошок для чесотки.

— Хара, ты встаешь? — спросил Сето, и Хара как-то по его голосу понял, что Сето догадывается, что нет, не встает, не может.

Он не смог никак ответить, даже шевельнуться, чтобы показать свою слабость, не смог. Сето снова зашуршал рядом и затем шумно опустился на корточки, взял Хару за плечи и поднял. Хара взмолился про себя, чтобы Сето не вздумал подхватить его под колени и нести, как какую-то… Но именно так Сето и поступил. Он отнес Хару в кровать, и тот мучился, не зная, как показать, что у него сейчас сам собой слезет скальп.

Он почти не помнил, как уснул — или скорее просто потерял сознание. Сето что-то говорил, обещал, что на этот раз все точно получится, что скоро Харе станет лучше, что нужно всего лишь перетерпеть одну ночь, и все будет хорошо. Он оборачивался ирбисом и вылизывал Харе щеки, и Хара отзывался внутри себя: сердце начинало биться чуть быстрее, замерзшие руки и ступни немного согревались, из ушей уходил гул. Сето говорил, что если в этот раз не получится, он пойдет в одно особое место и вызнает у старых ёкаев гарантированный способ спасти Хару. Харе сразу же захотелось спросить, какого черта Сето сразу этого не сделал, и тот ответил сам, не дожидаясь вопроса, который Хара просто не мог произнести. Ёкаи были опасны и недружелюбны, и Сето не был для них своим, он был скорее предателем, кроме того еще и человеколюбом. Сето боялся оставлять Хару, а поход к ним может занять дни. Сето был уверен, что справится и сам. Сето подвел Хару. Он говорил и говорил, и Хара одновременно был без сознания — и слушал его, запоминая, впитывая больше не слова, а эмоции, энергию, которую Сето вкладывал в то, что произносил.

Хара очнулся наутро, но как-то не до конца. Вчерашняя слабость лишь слегка спала: он смог открыть глаза и протянуть руку к телефону на тумбочке, смог даже несмело потянуться и перевернуться набок, лицом к Сето. Но не больше. Хара откуда-то знал, что умирает. Прямо сейчас. Согласно словам Сето о проклятии, умирал он давно, но из мистического процесса теперь это превратилось в самый обычный, физический. Понятный. И при этом неостановимый, ведь источник оставался загадкой.

Хара прислушался к своему телу и напророчил себе еще максимум две недели. Скорее даже полторы. Мучиться дольше необходимого ему не хотелось. Ему теперь вообще ничего не хотелось. Он смотрел в расслабленное лицо Сето и улыбался уголками губ. Вот этого, этого, только этого, только его Харе хотелось. Лицо Сето пошло рябью, превращаясь в морду ирбиса. Хара протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в густой мех на загривке. Трогать Сето можно было вечно. Хара смутно помнил его слова про старых ёкаев, про то, что еще не все потеряно, и не мог решить, хочет ли он продолжать попытки. Готов ли отпустить Сето на несколько дней, да еще и в опасное место. Что, если Сето вернется, и поход его даже окажется успешным, но Хара уже угаснет? Ему уже нельзя будет помочь — и они потеряют несколько дней, которые могли бы провести вместе. Наверняка Хара все еще способен наливать молоко в блюдце. И на что-нибудь еще. 

С этими мыслями Хара уснул, и ему снилось, что он плывет по реке с сильным течением, и над головой у него где-то высоко-высоко сходятся своды темной пещеры. Река беззвучно уносила Хару словно бы под землю. Когда он снова проснулся, Сето рядом не было. Хара попробовал закрыть глаза и открыть их — ничего не поменялось. Рядом лежало лишь скомканное одеяло и подушка с вмятиной. Хара ждал. Пошевелиться или что-нибудь сказать у него не получалось, на груди будто лежала гранитная плита: дышать было больно, во рту пересохло, кости ломило. Перед глазами то и дело падала мутная пелена, Хара смаргивал ее, и ему казалось, что каждый раз он отключается то на минуту, то на полчаса. Видение неестественно беззвучной реки не покидало его, а тишина и безмолвие дома заставляли сомневаться — что из этого настоящее? Есть ли здесь хоть что-то реальное? Внутренний голос шептал Харе, что Сето ему приснился. Не было никакого Сето, не было ни столкновения на улице, ни ужина, ни метро — как в школе, только по-другому, — ни секса, ни переезда, ни храма, ни-че-го. Никакой любви, никакой мистики, только бред смертельно больного человека. Хара поворачивал голову и до рези в глазах всматривался во вмятину на подушке.

Хара снова и снова попадал в реку, глухую и холодную. Ему хотелось нырнуть в воду, словно бы там, в глубине, можно было найти ответ, можно было по-нормальному вздохнуть, наполнить организм кислородом. Река ничем не пахла, никак не звучала и никак не выглядела. Когда в ноздри потянуло запахами — Хара даже не успел понять какими, — он проснулся.

Сето сидел рядом с кроватью, на тумбочке у головы Хары дымилась чашка с кофе. Сето выглядел несчастно и решительно. Харе снова захотелось целовать его до обморока, и под сводом пещеры зажглись огни. 

— Как ты? — спросил Сето тихо.

Хара осторожно качнул головой — на большее он был неспособен.

— Попей, — Сето поднес чашку к его губам. Кофе громко пах специями и травами. Раньше Хара такой не пробовал: корица, сахар, перец, мускатный орех — стандартный набор, дальше которого он не заходил.

Остро, сладко, горячо, горько, мягко, настойчиво в Хару вливалась сила. Энергия растекалась по рукам и ногам жидким огнем. Река, поглощавшая Хару своим глухим безмолвием, отошла вглубь сознания, померкла и поблекла, лишь изредка посверкивая огнями, что горели под сводом пещеры.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он хрипло. И тут же торопливо добавил: — Я люблю тебя.

Хара боялся, что больше у него не будет возможности это сказать. Уже завтра он может быть мертв. Уже завтра эта волшебная фантазия о Сето может развеяться.

— Я пойду к ним, — ответил Сето.

— К ёкаям? — Хара вытянул руки над головой. Странный кофе вернул ему ощущение собственного тела, и Харе очень хотелось сладко потянуться и почувствовать себя. Он предполагал, что эта роскошь с ним ненадолго.

— Да.

— Будешь спасать меня? — Хара осторожно встал на четвереньки, потянул спину и выпрямился. Как же жалко будет перестать чувствовать все это великолепие. — Как принцессу в сказке?

— Ты сам это сказал, — фыркнул Сето.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, — серьезно сказал Хара. Он ощущал, как слабость по капле вытесняет из него все силы — опять.

— Хара…

— Ты не понимаешь? — Хара толкнул его в плечо. — Я умираю. Совсем.

— Я вижу, поэтому…

— Если ты уйдешь, мы больше не увидимся.

Сето затравленно посмотрел на Хару.

— Я не могу не попытаться.

— Что ж. Будем надеяться, я достаточно плохо себя вел, чтобы… — Хара запнулся, подавившись вдохом. Дышать вновь стало тяжело. — Чтобы…

— Ложись.

Сето засуетился, укладывая Хару в постель. Он подтыкал одеяло и взбивал подушку, принес вторую подушку, достал бутылку воды, ходил вокруг, обращался в ирбиса и вылизывал Харе лицо. Раньше Хара воспринимал этот жест однозначно: «я хочу тебя», «я люблю тебя». Теперь это было «не умирай, пожалуйста». Не то чтобы Харе очень хотелось умереть.

Спустя несколько провалов в памяти, провалов обратно в безмолвную реку, над которой больше не горели огни, Сето успокоился и снова присел рядом. 

— Если я вернусь, а тебя… не будет, — он шумно сглотнул, — возможно, я смогу сделать тебя одним из нас.

Хара дернул плечом.

— Но если так случится, ты не должен уходить, переживая, — Сето, зажмурившись, сухо чеканил слова, — Ненависть, жажда мести, сильная привязанность, все это сделает тебя безумным. Не думай обо мне. Ни о чем не думай.

Хара попытался все-таки что-то сказать, но изо рта вырвался лишь хрип. Он не хотел всего этого слышать. Обсуждение его смерти было последним пунктом в списке тем для разговора в постели.

— Выслушай, — Сето все прекрасно понимал. — Я сделаю тебя из своего горя. Тогда ты будешь чистым.

«И очень мертвым».

Хара мотнул головой. Дерьмовый запасной план — вот что ему хотелось сказать. Очень дерьмовый, Сето, твою мать.

— Но лучше не умирай, — кивнул Сето. — Я постараюсь не задерживаться.

 

Хара не видел, как Сето ушел. Только почувствовал, как гранитная плита на груди вдруг стала вполовину легче. Это было почти равносильно свободе. Он открыл глаза и повернул голову: вмятина на соседней подушке уже выровнялась. Хара попытался сесть, и неожиданно у него получилось. Во всем теле звонко отдавалась слабость, но она оказалась подвластна Харе. Он спустил ноги на пол и осторожно попробовал встать. Колени были словно из желе, но мало-помалу Хара расходился и добрел по стене сначала до туалета, а затем и до кухни. Мысли были нечеткими, и стоило Харе попытаться сконцентрироваться на одной из них, как она рассыпалась, словно фигура из песка. На кухне он передвигался на ощупь: она была маленькой, даже тесной, и Харе всегда это нравилось. После переезда каждый уголок квартиры казался ему роскошным — это же была его собственная квартира — затем, после появления в ней Сето, теснота кухни стала ассоциироваться со случайными прикосновениями и объятиями, с нежностью и теплом. Теперь же Хара мог держаться за тумбочку с одной стороны и за стол с другой и не падать. Шаг вперед, и вот уже холодильник, шаг назад — чайник и кофеварка.

Хара на автомате сварил себе чай, отхлебнул его и тут же выплюнул обратно: чая ему совсем не хотелось. Чашку он выронил и как-то запоздало почувствовал, как горячие капли ужалили щиколотки и ступни. Он попытался собрать осколки, но только бестолку изранил пальцы — осколки словно убегали, изворачивались и специально кололи кожу.

Хара принялся варить кофе. Его запах напоминал о Сето, и пусть тот просил не думать о нем, Хара просто не мог отказать себе в этой слабости. В конце концов, чтобы не думать о Сето, ему и вправду нужно было умереть. Особенно после всего, что случилось за последние месяцы. Одной чашкой кофе больше, одной меньше. Хара пожал плечами.

Запах кофе обволакивал, напоминая благовония, которыми Сето так усердно окуривал Хару во время ритуалов. Хара стоял над плитой с туркой, уперевшись лбом в настенный шкафчик. Дым с турки струился прямо ему в лицо, заменяя пелену перед глазами.

Хара не заметил, как отключился. Его привел в чувство запах гари, резко ударивший в ноздри. Весь кофе выгорел, любимая турка Сето была безвозвратно испорчена. Хара залил ее водой и побрел обратно в кровать. Прилив сил оказался кратковременным. 

Прошло несколько дней. Хара считал их, делая ногтем царапины-черточки на внутренней стороне предплечья. Каждый день на него накатывало краткое вдохновение, и он вылезал из постели, пытался что-то сделать — приготовить кофе, поесть, убраться, хорошенько помыться, почитать новости и даже придумать что-нибудь для выступления. Вдохновение заканчивалось слишком быстро. Весь пол был усеян осколками. Целых чашек не осталось. Руки и ноги Хары были испещрены порезами, и он не был уверен, что смог вытащить из себя все осколки. Белоснежное постельное белье выглядело так, словно на нем изнасиловали с десяток девственниц.

После прилива вдохновения Хара заползал в кровать и подолгу сидел, обняв колени. Он ждал. Смерти. Сето. Все уже стало для него едино.

Возвращения Сето Хара не почувствовал. Он отключился, уверенный, что на этот раз уже навсегда: в голове было до страшного пусто. Река все еще снилась ему, но на этот раз Хара смог разглядеть противоположный берег, к которому его несло течением. Там было темно и тихо. В самый раз, подумалось Харе. Темнота и тишина — это все, чего ему хотелось. Чем ближе он подбирался к берегу, тем холоднее становилось. Он пробовал грести, чтобы согреться, но из-за ран на руках и ногах получалось лишь неуклюжее барахтанье. Ступни и кисти рук окоченели первыми. Но Хара уже был полон решимости доплыть до берега и покончить с этим. Он прекрасно понимал, что происходит.

Гранитная плита обрушилась на него внезапно и потопила, намертво придавив ко дну. Дно было теплым и пушистым. У Хары не было сил сопротивляться. Река над его головой оглушала безмолвием, и Хара засыпал во сне, зарываясь носом в мягкий мох дна.

 

Сето снова сидел у кровати, склонившись над ладонью Хары с пинцетом. По коже щекотно стекала капелька крови, но боли Хара не чувствовал. Он не понял, не отследил, как дно, к которому его прижало, вдруг поросло мхом, а мох вдруг стал мехом, а затем появился Сето, и вот он уже аккуратно извлекает из Хары осколки разбитой посуды. Сето выглядел осунувшимся и постаревшим. Кожа его как будто стала серее и тоньше, а между бровей словно намертво врезалась складка — хотя Сето было несвойственно хмуриться. Хара на пробу шевельнул пальцами, и наконец ощутил острую, горячую боль. Сето крепче сжал его руку, прося не дергаться, и продолжил. Пинцет в его пальцах сверкал металлом, и Хара зажмурился. Ему показалось, что он уснул, потому что в следующий миг, когда он открыл глаза, руки его были туго забинтованы, а Сето склонился уже над ступней.

Пробуждение накатывало на Хару волнами. Он долго смотрел на Сето и не осознавал, что уже не спит, что вообще-то не умер. Внезапная, резкая боль в ступне заставила его зашипеть и сильно дернуть ногой — но не разбудила. Сето досадливо выругался, и тогда Хара словно поднял вторые веки.

— Как прошло? — ему хотелось как можно скорее забыть об этих страшных днях ожидания, потому Хара даже не стал здороваться. Ничего не было.

— Нерв задело, по-моему, — пробормотал Сето будто самому себе.

— Сето! — Хара дернул ногой теперь специально. Боль ударом тока отдалась в колено.

— Дурак, — ровно произнес Сето и снова взялся за ступню.

— Да господи, — взмолился Хара и накрыл лицо ладонями. В ноздри ударил запах стерильных бинтов и крови.

— Я все узнал, — заговорил Сето, наконец вытащив осколок. Он обтирал ступню, затем чем-то смазывал, бинтовал и смотрел куда угодно, только не на Хару. — Сегодня вечером поедем в храм.

— Опять?! — Хара вспомнил все пережитые ритуалы и впервые всерьез подумал, что может лучше уже сдохнуть, чем пережить это еще раз.

— Не совсем, — Сето мотнул головой и закусил губу. — Мы все делали неправильно. Это проклятие невозможно очистить или вытравить. Поэтому мы поедем туда и сделаем все наоборот.

— Это как? — растерялся Хара.

— Чтобы тебя не убило проклятие, ты должен отдаться миру ёкаев, — Сето говорил тихо и как-то неохотно.

— То есть, тебе? — уточнил Хара.

— Это не столь важно, — покачал головой Сето, — ты отдаешь себя, мы, то есть я, даем тебе защиту.

— Но ты же дух. Как я… Ты меня убьешь?

— Нет. Не совсем.

Хара выгнул брови.

— Частично, — признал Сето. — Я заберу ту часть, что поразило проклятие. 

— То есть, бОльшую.

Сето кивнул.

— Я смогу заниматься музыкой?

— Всегда.

— Ладно, — Хара пожал плечами. — Что нужно делать?


	8. Chapter 8

Всю дорогу до подножия горы Хара продремал, устроившись у Сето на плече. Как только перед глазами всплывал образ реки, Хара пребольно тыкал пальцем себе в израненную ладонь, и река вместе с пещерой бесследно исчезали. Слабость от близости Сето притупилась, а из-за того, что у Хары наконец появилась надежда и появился план, — понемногу уступала место мрачной решимости. Чертовски хреновый план, Хара это понимал. Сето вкратце объяснил, что они собираются делать, и Харе, воспитанному на японских сказках и сказаниях, это очень сильно не нравилось. Он не был религиозен, но точно знал, что за осквернение древних храмов бывает очень и очень плохо, и неважно, жив ты или мертв — духи достанут. Другого плана не было.

В онсен они не пошли — время Хары продолжало утекать, а необходимости очищаться теперь не было. У Хары в голове никак не укладывался этот чудной способ «лечения». Неудивительно, что они до него сами не дошли. В то же время Хара ловил себя на мысли, что ему просто хочется скорее попасть в храм и сделать это. Не ради результата, но ради процесса. Стыдно ему не было.

Они подошли к лестнице наверх, и Хара с ужасом задрал голову, вглядываясь в темноту леса впереди. Он помнил, как тяжело это было в первый раз — а ведь тогда он был полон сил. Ему хотелось срочно попасть в храм, но теперь, посмотрев трезво на предстоящий путь, Хара уже привычно смирился с тем, что гибель неминуема. Он просто не дойдет. 

Хара остановился перед лестницей, даже не пытаясь сделать шаг вперед. Он почти физически чувствовал, что упирается носом в незримую, но очень крепкую преграду.

Сето подошел к нему со спины и положил подбородок на плечо.

— Хара, ты кое-что забываешь, — мягко прошептал он.

— Это что же? — Хара машинально потерся щекой о голову Сето.

Вместо ответа Сето обернулся ирбисом и резко подпихнул Хару под колени.

— Садись, — скомандовал он уже мысленно.

— Тепло, пушисто, неудобно, — вынес вердикт Хара и тут же зажмурился, потому что Сето прыгнул, перемахнув целый лестничный пролет.

По прикидкам Хары до храма они доскакали минут за пятнадцать, половина из которых ушла на остановки из-за Хары — сидеть на ирбисе в самом деле оказалось очень неудобно. Хара сползал, съезжал, скатывался, в рекордные сроки отсидел себе обе ноги и выдрал у Сето пару клоков меха.

Сето не дал Харе слезть и провез через весь внутренний двор храма. Вслед за ними из воздуха выплывали белые огоньки — похожие на те, что пытались завлечь Хару в чащу. Хара вертел головой, разглядывал их, и они больше не казались враждебными, наоборот, они словно пришли поддержать. Огоньки выстраивались сверкающей тропинкой позади, ловко уворачиваясь от хвоста Сето, которым тот помахивал. 

— Я думал, они не могут проникнуть на территорию храма, — Хара уже изнемог молчать.

— Мы их впустили, — недовольно ответил Сето. Хара не знал — то ли это из-за того, что Сето вынужден пользоваться мыслеречью, то ли из-за огоньков.

— Когда мы начнем, еще тварей повылезет? — Хара с опаской обернулся на огоньки. Те мельтешили, сбивались в кучки, водили хороводы и будто даже выстраивались в какие-то замысловатые фигуры. Хаотичным их движение не выглядело.

Сето молчал несколько минут, пока они добирались до главного зала. Он ссадил Хару на пороге и тут же обернулся и потянулся, разминая пальцами поясницу.

— Я не знаю, что будет, когда мы начнем, — ответил он тихо.

— Как-то это… — Хара знал, что теперь по плану ему нужно раздеться. И хорошо бы еще и немного хотеть раздеться. Возбуждения не было, хотя стоило ему переступить порог храма, как по всему телу вдруг разлилась теплая, ласковая энергия. В глазах больше не темнело, дыхание наконец выровнялось.

— Прикоснуться они не смогут, — Сето осторожно взял его за руку и повел к огромному алтарю в центре зала. — Ближе, чем на метр, подойти не смогут. Кто бы ни вылез.

— Я должен хотеть этого? — Хара стянул с себя футболку и зябко поежился. Холодно не было, но было очень не по себе. Вдалеке мелькали огоньки, Хара видел их сквозь арку.

— Да. — Сето тоже стянул свою футболку.

«Изнасиловать человека может каждый дурак, в самом деле», — отчего-то зло подумал Хара.

— Хара, — позвал Сето. Шепот его был мягким и вкрадчивым, таким, что было слышно — принадлежит он не человеку.

— Да? — Хара был напряжен. Хара залипал на Сето. В полумраке его кожа казалась совсем темной, движения — еще более плавными и тягучими.

— Сядь, — Сето подтолкнул его, и Хара присел на край алтаря. Резное дерево неприятно врезалось в ягодицу. 

— Что ты?..

Сето сел на колени перед Харой и обхватил пальцами его левую лодыжку. Хара знал, что лодыжка у него совсем не узкая, но пальцы Сето были настолько длинными, что почти могли обхватить ее целиком.

— Рассказывай, — Сето слегка задрал штанину и мягко прикоснулся губами к оголившейся коже.

— Что рассказывать? — голос Хары дрогнул. Сето одернул штанину и принялся медленно развязывать кроссовок.

— Что хочешь, — пожал плечами Сето. Он, казалось, очень увлекся шнурками. Хара почти физически ощутил, как с него сошел пристальный фокус внимания Сето. Раньше ему бы это не понравилось, но сейчас позволило расслабиться.

— То, что мы сделаем, — Хара сухо сглотнул, потому что пальцы Сето еле заметно огладили щиколотку и скользнули вверх под штаниной, — как это отразится на нас?

В храме к нему вернулись силы, и мысли стали чище. Впервые за несколько дней Хара мог хорошенько все обдумать. У него появились вопросы. Да, отступать некуда, но ему все равно хотелось узнать побольше. Хотя бы о самом важном.

— Ну, — протянул Сето задумчиво и медленно высвободил ногу Хары из кроссовка. — Мы будем навечно вместе, если вкратце.

— То есть, я стану бессмертным? — Хара, конечно, как и все, пробовал задавать себе вопрос «Что, если ты будешь бессмертным?», но так и не нашел ответ. Ему всегда было чем заняться, но это ведь пока… 

— Та часть, которую ты отдашь мне, — кивнул Сето и принялся неторопливо покрывать поцелуями ступню Хары.

— А эта часть?! — Хара хлопнул себя по груди. Звучало так, словно от него останется какой-то зомби. На это он точно был не согласен.

— Это не совсем… — Сето устало вздохнул и выпрямился. — Когда придет время твоей смерти, эта часть, — он ткнул Харе в грудь поверх его руки, — умрет как ей и положено. И присоединиться к той, которая умрет сегодня. Понятно?

— Ни капельки.

— Мы будем связаны навсегда, — упрямо подвел черту Сето.

— Ладно, — в целом, Хару это устраивало. — Ты там что-то делал, — он кивнул Сето на свои ноги.

— И правда, — Сето ухмыльнулся и занялся вторым кроссовком.

Хара следил за плавными, вальяжными движениями Сето, и напряжение потихоньку отступало. Сето развязывал шнурки долго, беспрестанно отвлекаясь на поцелуи щиколоток и поглаживания лодыжек — одной, второй. От каждого прикосновения снизу вверх по коже взбирались мурашки, и Хара с удовольствием ежился, сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Чувствовал свое тело. На руках и ногах под бинтами у него скрывались раны, но после стараний Сето, они лишь слегка саднили, напоминая Харе, что он пока живее всех живых. Он украдкой впивался пальцами в ладони, заставляя порезы кровоточить. «Я живой, — думал Хара, — я живой!» Сердце в груди стучало громко и отчетливо. Неровно, как только Сето вдруг обернулся ирбисом и положил свою тяжелую теплую голову Харе на бедро.

Хара зарылся пальцами в мех и позволил себе заглянуть Сето в глаза. Взгляд у того был одновременно нежный и хищный. Он меня любит и он меня сожрет, обреченно думал Хара. Стоило все-таки испугаться дикого животного, внезапно появившегося у него в квартире. Хара задумался — какое его действие стало определяющим? Где была точка невозврата? С какого момента своей жизни он, сам того не подозревая, был обречен быть сожранным Сето — и неважно, в каком смысле. Сето мог бы даже оказаться не ёкаем, а банальным каннибалом.

Сето поставил передние лапы Харе на колени и потянулся вверх, приблизив морду к лицу Хары. Хара несколько мгновений смотрел на него, на свою обреченность, а затем лизнул его в нос. И Сето поцеловал его. Медленно и вместе с тем настойчиво и грубо. Он незаметно подошел ближе, вжавшись между ног Хары, и Хара чувствовал, как по коленям бьет упругий хвост. Сначала Сето оставался в облике ирбиса, но стоило Харе приноровиться, он начал перетекать из одного облика в другой, то впиваясь в губы Хары человеческим ртом и придерживая руками за затылок, то вталкивая в рот Хары нечеловечески длинный, жесткий язык, прижимаясь клыками к губам. От этих переключений Хара словно бы перегрелся. В храме стало жарко и душно, кожа горела, щеки и уши — пылали. Хара прихватил Сето за затылок — вплел пальцы в волосы, которые перетекли в мех, потом обратно в волосы, затем в мех — и отодвинул его от себя. Сето зло оскалился, морща нос. Сколько бы он ни менял облик, глаза его оставались звериными. 

— Раздень меня, — попросил Хара хрипло. Дикий взгляд Сето не пугал. Хара смотрел в него и видел очередную точку невозврата. Она была уже пройдена, бояться теперь было бессмысленно.

Сето прихватил клыками ширинку, рванул, перетек в человека и помог руками, сдернул с Хары джинсы вместе с трусами словно ничего важнее этого не было. Словно в самом деле собирался сожрать Хару, прозаично обглодать до белоснежной белизны костей.

— И себя, — напомнил Хара, стараясь глубоко дышать. Это должно было помочь самоконтролю, но на деле от этого кружилась голова. Или не от этого.

Сето так же остервенело содрал с себя одежду и встал перед Харой, раскрасневшийся, с пылающим взглядом. Он продолжал бесконечно перетекать из облика в облик, и картинка смазывалась, движения — кошки и человека — все сильнее и сильнее сплетались воедино. Сето облизывался, переступал ногами, скалился, дергал носом и ушами. Он чего-то ждал.

Хара слез с алтаря и прислонился к самому краю задницей. Он понятия не имел, есть ли у Сето конкретный план, но у него он точно был. 

— Вылижи меня, — произнес он тихо и требовательно, и это прозвучало как приказ. По бедрам побежали мурашки.

Сето-человек встал на колени и приблизился, Сето-ирбис переступил лапами и подошел, облизываясь так, словно завидел миску с любимым молоком.

— Человека не нужно, — выдавил Хара, когда головку согрело влажное тепло чужого рта. Это было одно из его заветных желаний.

Сето поднял на него удивленный, немного отрешенный взгляд. Хара кивнул и несильно пихнул Сето ногой. Ему хотелось, чтобы тот поторопился. 

— Давай же!

Сето нахмурился, по лицу его и всему телу ходили волны, какие Хара уже привык видеть при смене облика. Сейчас это заняло намного больше времени, чем обычно. Словно Сето пытался как-то удержать один облик. Словно ему вдруг стало сложно быть чем-то одним, а не всем сразу.

Когда процесс завершился, Хара уже изнемог. В голове звенело, и Хара перекатывался с пальцев на носок, привставал на цыпочки, сильнее прислоняясь к алтарю, впивался пальцами в израненные ладони и водил кончиками по мокрым от крови бинтам. Сето обратился и поочередно пихнул носом обе руки Хары — перестань. И слизнул с них кровь. По шкуре его как будто пробежала волна искр. Хара собрался возмутиться, но в этот момент по всей длине члена медленно, осторожно прошелся жесткий, шершавый язык. Хару подбросило. Это ощущалось как непрекращающийся удар по локтевому нерву. Только сильнее, глубже, ярче. Больнее, приятнее. Сето осторожно лизал головку, и Хара чувствовал, как по щекам у него текут слезы. Он вцепился руками в алтарь, и сам стоял на цыпочках, напряженный, вытянутый, как струна. Одну лапу Сето поставил ему на бедро и выпустил когти, удерживая на месте намертво. Там, где в кожу впивались его когти, собирались мурашки, и Хара раскалывался, разбивался на миллиард частей, чтобы успеть почувствовать все.

Когда Сето вдруг раскрыл пасть и накрыл член полностью, Хара подумал — все. И едва не кончил. Когти впились в кожу сильнее, а Сето торопливо отстранился и обернулся человеком.

— Залезай на алтарь, — скомандовал он. Это был тот же тон, которым он говорил «Подготовь себя».

Хара повиновался. Алтарь был достаточно большой, чтобы свободно встать на нем на четвереньки, и место еще оставалось. Сето подошел сзади и огладил ягодицы, жестко прихватил пальцами, развел в стороны так, что кожу защипало. Хара инстинктивно прогнулся, оставляя задницу. От возбуждения темнело в глазах.

— Прогибайся сильнее, — прорычал Сето, вновь разводя ягодицы. — Еще. И ниже.

Хара зашипел. Сето нежно погладил его по спине и с силой нажал сначала на лопатки, затем на поясницу. Сам расставил Харе колени и напоследок вжался носом ему в затылок. Он нюхал, целовал и одновременно заставлял Хару прижаться лбом к алтарю. Живое воображение Хары сразу же подбрасывало ему картинки, как он выглядит со стороны, и было в этом что-то… Настолько стыдное, что член стоял крепко почти до боли. Хара украдкой терся головкой о резную свастику на крышке алтаря.

Руки Сето снова и снова гладили его по ягодицам, между ними, обхватывали мошонку, гладили основание члена, и Хара ждал. Ему казалось, Сето опять пытается взять под контроль свои превращения — руки его неестественно подрагивали.

— Сето, — позвал Хара в нетерпении, — мне все равно, кто ты.

Руки на ягодицах стали лапами. Хара нутром почувствовал, что что-то произошло. То, что он ляпнул бездумно, оказалось очень важным. Бедра поочередно огладило мягким мехом — Сето терся мордой, и урчание его, сначала совсем тихое, набирало обороты и сходило на Хару вибрирующей лавиной звука и ощущений. Хара таял, тек, как мороженое на солнцепеке. Шершавый язык длинно прошелся между ягодиц, и Хара вздрогнул и не смог унять дрожь. Сердце колотилось, словно кошачье и будто не в груди, а во всем теле — в паху, в израненных руках и ногах, в голове, бедрах и животе и везде, в каждом миллиметре кожи, где Сето к ней прикасался. Шершавый язык сменялся на мягкий человеческий и обратно, Сето старательно вылизывал дырку, толкался в нее, присасывался губами и прижимался клыками. Урчание его больше не принадлежало звериному облику — оно не прекращалось ни на секунду, только усиливалось, поглощало в себя Хару и весь зал храма. Вокруг них словно образовался волшебный пузырь, сквозь который ничто и никто не смог бы пройти. Хара не думал, Хара чувствовал. Он чувствовал безопасность и вместе с тем — свою скорую смерть. В кончиках пальцев покалывало.

Сето рукой-лапой-рукой снова нажал ему на поясницу, принуждая прогнуться сильнее, и Хара понял — вот сейчас. Он услышал, ощутил и почувствовал, как Сето вспрыгнул на алтарь позади, и в следующий момент на лопатки ему опустились передние лапы. Сето выпустил когти — не до конца, но Хара откуда-то знал, что все еще впереди. В зад ему упирался член, и он был в разы горячее человеческого. Хара подмахнул. Его трясло. Ему хотелось скорее. Головка, натертая сначала языком, а затем об алтарь ныла, и это приносило еще большую неудовлетворенность.

Сето громко урчал и согревал дыханием загривок Хары.

«Чего же ты ждешь, — думал Хара, — я уже твой, чего ты ждешь, дурацкая кошка?»

Стоило ему это подумать, стоило Харе сформулировать согласие, Сето зашевелился. Он выпустил когти сильнее, так, что они взрезали кожу, он наклонился и прихватил Хару клыками за загривок. Он плавно и сильно качнул бедрами, и Хара безголосо завыл, потому что член был горячее привычного, потому что он не был ни капельки меньше обычного, потому что — Хара чувствовал это всем своим существом — он был по форме как извращенская игрушка. Сето двигался внутри быстро, торопливо, клыки и когти сильнее впивались в кожу, а ребристый член наростами словно проминал Хару изнутри, а не просто ходил туда-обратно, как поршень. Только Хара приноровился к этим ощущениям, Сето, не прекращая двигаться перетек в человека и зарычал, слизывая со спины Хары кровь. Хара чувствовал, как она стекает по груди и рукам. 

Сето двигался размашисто, засаживая глубоко и сильно, и водил руками по бокам Хары, гладил ягодицы, нажимал на спину и поясницу, пригибая Хару к алтарю. Хара пытался стонать, пытался выдавить из себя хоть какой-то звук, но воздух вырывался из глотки с тихим хрипением. Каждое прикосновение Сето выжигало на коже искры. Он снова и снова перетекал в ирбиса, и каждый раз Хара хотел вскрикнуть и прогнуться сильнее, сильнее, сильнее, чтобы пропустить его еще глубже внутрь.

Хара почти не заметил, как кровь, наконец достигнув крышки алтаря, зашипела и испарилась, оставив на дереве прожженное пятно. Он закрыл глаза в тот момент, когда с его носа сорвалась то ли капля пота, то ли слеза, и почти не услышал шипения.

Сето над ним зарычал — зарычал по-звериному, так, как Хара никогда не слышал. Движения его замедлились, лапы опять встали Харе на лопатки, прижимая его к алтарю. Сето вышел до конца, и Хара наконец смог издать звук. Он заныл, заскулил, потому что стало слишком пусто, потому что стоило Сето слегка отодвинуться — и Хара словно остался один в этом мире. Один, слабый и брошенный. Страшное чувство опустошения нахлынуло на него как никогда сильно. Харе захотелось свернуться калачиком и жалеть себя. Сознание раскрошилось, вся его разумная часть сгинула в небытие, и осталась лишь невероятно сильная потребность заполнить пустоту. Только Сето мог ее заполнить. Хара чувствовал, как слезы стекают по его лицу на алтарь и шипят, моментально обращаясь в пар.

Сето вернулся будто через сотню лет. Хара ощутил, как его пальцы проходятся по расщелине, обводят растянутую дырку, гладят изнутри, убивают ощущение пустоты по капле, осторожными, нежными движениями. Затем сильнее, больше, быстрее. Сето прижался животом к бедру Хары и трахал его пальцами так, как тому всегда нравилось, грубо, с пошлым хлюпаньем. Хара снова дрожал и чувствовал, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а мышцы живота каменеют. Ему не хватало самой малости, совсем немного. Сето налег на него — не то человек, не то тварь. Хара слышал урчание, чувствовал человеческие пальцы внутри и чувствовал, как около его бедра извивается длинный пушистый хвост. 

Харе было все равно кто Сето.

Сето вцепился клыками в загривок и заменил пальцы на член, резко всадив до конца. Хара всхлипнул, задрожал и длинно, толчками излился на алтарь одновременно с тем, как Сето излился в него. Сперма с шипением испарилась с крышки алтаря, бинты на руках и ногах Хары вспыхнули оранжевым пламенем и опали пеплом. 

Тогда же Хара почувствовал, что умер.


	9. Chapter 9

Зал гудел, жужжал, шипел и подвывал, смеялся, ругался, подпевал невпопад. Хара жмурился, не глядя нажимая кнопки на ноутбуке и пульте управления. Он стоял на подмостках перед своей мечтой, но стоило ему широко открыть глаза, к горлу подступала тошнота. Зал был полон тварей, они, словно сошедшие со стариных гравюр, разглядывали его, глумливо хихикали, улыбались неполнозубыми ртами и смотрели, смотрели тысячей разномастых злых глаз. Их вкрадчивый шепот мог легко заглушить музыку и даже мысли. Хара, раньше, как и все, пользовавшийся специальными берушами, пропускающими музыку, теперь затыкал уши самыми обычными. Музыка была внутри него.

Твари преследовали его везде: на улице, в кафе, магазине и концертном зале. Они тянули к Харе свои грязные лапы-руки и с возмущенным шипением натыкались на незримую преграду, которая не позволяла им прикоснуться. Схватить Хару за руку или дернуть за волосы. 

Хара носил капюшоны, темные очки и наушники. Он избегал выходить из дома в одиночку и неделями сидел в кровати, уткнувшись в ноутбук — собирал бесконечные сет-листы выступлений, правил старые. Музыка поглотила его, музыка делала его живым. Сето все время был рядом. Когда уши Хары уставали слушать, Сето делал его живым по-своему. Когда они вместе шли по улице, твари молча провожали их завистливыми взглядами.

Иногда Хара с криком просыпался посреди ночи и подолгу не могу успокоиться, потому что Сето, спящий рядом, теперь не выглядел ни человеком, ни ирбисом. Он был и тем и другим одновременно, образы наслаивались друг на друга, причудливо переплетались и не оставляли Харе и шанса хоть на минуту забыть, в каком мире он отныне живет.

Самый главный сет-лист в его жизни подходил к концу, и Хара начал украдкой готовиться покинуть подмостки. Ночь для него только начиналась. Он все-таки открыл глаза и выхватил взглядом столик в самом дальнем углу зала. Сето уже сидел не один. Хорошо. Хара ждал этой встречи, она была ему необходима, чтобы справиться со всем и начать жить дальше. Пережить собственную смерть.

Он собрал свои вещи и сменился со следующим диджеем. Зал проводил его криками и улюлюканьем — наполовину обычным, человеческим, наполовину ёкайским. Хара снова зажмурился и на ощупь по стене добрался до нужного столика — Сето ловко поймал его и забрал аппаратуру. Стоило их рукам соприкоснуться, вокруг наступила тишина, нарушаемая лишь человеческим шумом, который Хара уже приучился отделять и не замечать.

— Ну здравствуй, Хара, — с акульей улыбкой произнес Ханамия, гоняя трубочку в своем коктейле.

— Привет, Ханамия, — ответил Хара и принялся, не скрываясь, разглядывать Ханамию. Тот ни капельки не постарел со школы, но на ёкая не походил совсем. Раньше Хара не отличил бы тварь от ботинка, но теперь-то он видел их даже когда не хотел. Ханамия выглядел неприятно, но абсолютно по-человечески. По-ханамьи. 

— Сето сказал, ты жаждешь встречи со мной, — Ханамия выгнул левую бровь. — И?

— Ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Хара. — Просто хотел встретиться с ёкаем, который не будет нападать на меня.

На самом деле, Хара было жизненно необходимо увидеть нормального ёкая, если Ханамию можно было так назвать. Ему было нужно было убедиться, что кроме Сето есть другие. Те, кто лоялен к людям, кто может разговаривать, не размазывая слюни по лицу, кто не выглядит жутко и не предлагает заглянуть вместе за угол — чтобы попытаться сожрать. Они чувствовали защиту Сето, но были не прочь попробовать свои силы.

Хара боялся, что иначе он спятит. Потому, когда Сето обмолвился, что Ханамия, их Ханамия — ёкай, Хара выпросил устроить им встречу.

— О, ты слишком хорошо обо мне думаешь, — фыркнул Ханамия.

— Я схожу за кофе, — вклинился Сето, поднимаясь. Уходя, он погладил Хару по голове. Он часто теперь так делал, прикосновений вообще стало больше, будто между Сето и Харой не осталось больше никаких преград. Потрепать Хару по волосам было для Сето словно потрепать по волосам себя. Хара не разобрался, как относится к этому.

— Ну и как ощущения? — спросил Ханамия, как только Сето отошел достаточно далеко, чтобы их не слышать.

— Как будто ты не знаешь, — буркнул Хара, кожей ощущая, как Сето — и вместе с ним его максимальная защита — удаляются все сильнее.

— Нет, — качнул Ханамия головой, — я родился таким, знаешь ли. 

— У всех вас, что ли, есть настоящие родители? — удивился Хара.

— Моя мать и есть моя мать, — оскалился Ханамия. — Она человек, — опередил он вопрос Хары, — и на этом закончим.

Они помолчали. Хара постарался отбросить все мысли о матери Ханамии — он знал, что у людей ни из чего хорошего ёкаи не получаются.

— Так паршиво? — неожиданно участливо спросил Ханамия, чуть наклонившись вперед.

Хара кивнул.

— Самое паршивое, я так и не понял, почему.

— Почему — что? — переспросил Ханамия.

— Почему это случилось со мной. Что я такого натворил, — Хара стиснул кулаки. Его злило это непонимание.

— О, — Ханамия вдруг лучезарно улыбнулся, — так он тебе не сказал?

— Не сказал что? — осторожно уточнил Хара. Улыбка Ханамии — вот уж что точно имело мало общего с добрым и человеческим.

— Причину, — Ханамия вынул трубочку из своего коктейля и указал ей на Хару, — всего этого.

Хара поджал губы. Он напоминал себе, что имеет дело с Ханамией, который, очевидно, не изменился со школы не только внешне. Не стоило однозначно воспринимать все, что он говорит.

— Причина в Сето, — продолжал Ханамия, с видимым удовольствием катая слова на языке, — от и до. Еще в школе он выбрал тебя. Ты тоже его хотел — все это знали — вот и… — Ханамия изобразил фокусника, вытаскивающего кролика из шляпы.

— Почему ты говоришь так, словно он все специально…

— Ну, — Ханамия ухмыльнулся, — может, и нет, но старики-то точно ему все рассказали. И мне он мог позвонить, не находишь?

— Кроме этого, это же Сето, — продолжил за него Хара.

— Именно, — кивнул Ханамия, явно очень довольный собой.

Хара почувствовал приближение Сето и уставился на свои ладони. Кожа была покрыта сеткой тонких белесых шрамов. После того, как они завершили ритуал и бинты сгорели, все раны Хары затянулись за считанные секунды, но шрамы остались несмываемым напоминанием.

— Держи, — мягко произнес Сето, ставя перед Харой чашку, — твой латте. О чем разговор?

— Да так, — махнул рукой Ханамия. — Хара пытается взглядом прожечь во мне дыру, а ведь я не просто так прячусь. Можно сказать, берегу его нежную психику.

Хара хмыкнул в свою чашку. Уж Ханамия берег так берег.

Сето погладил его по шее, мимолетно сунув прохладные пальцы за ворот футболку. Хара поежился от мурашек и зажмурился. Как бы он там ни относился к этому, прикосновения Сето всегда вызывали у него однозначную реакцию. Даже после того, что сказал Ханамия. Харе казалось, его ударили мешком по голове, но тело продолжало реагировать в своем ритме. Оно теперь не совсем мое, напоминал себе Хара иногда, когда ему было нужно оправдание.

— Покажись, — попросил Сето и облизнулся — и над его человеческим лицом призраком всплыла морда ирбиса. Ирбис сыто жмурился, держа свою когтистую лапу у Хары на шее.

Ханамия пожал плечами и показался.

Хара выронил чашку впервые за последние несколько недель.


End file.
